La revanche du passé
by MoiToiMoi
Summary: Un jeune homme arrive à Pouldard sans aucun souvenir. Les professeurs sont inquiets et le directeur soucieux. Vont til réussir à élucider ce mystère?
1. Une arrivé surprenante

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling.

**U**n voile sombre venait de tomber sur Pouldard, les volatiles nocturnes sortaient pour aller chasser, plusieurs professeurs sommeillaient profondément et la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel étoilé. Il y avait même un silence morne qui planait alentour du château. Quelque chose semblait clocher même d'inhabituel. Les bêtes semblaient retenir leurs souffles par frayeur. On disait que les animaux étaient capables de voir ou entendre avant l'humain.

Soudain ce fut une bouffée de libération. Un grand tremblement secoua le lac, la forêt, les plaines et le château. Mammifères et oiseaux s'éloignaient en peur. La noirceur total sembla envahir les alentours, seul un immense rayon d'un blanc immaculé apparaissant au coté du saule cogneur éclairait légèrement la façade de Pouldard.

Tous les professeurs furent réveillés ainsi que le grand Albus Dumbledore. Se levant dans sa robe de chambre violette et pantoufle au pied, il se précipita vers sa fenêtre, le regard affolé. C'était peut-être une attaque de Voldemort...mais pourtant cela serait presque inconcevable!

Le jet blanc resta allumé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de disparaître comme il était apparu. Essayant de discerner quelque chose en haut de sa tour, le vieux mage jeta un sort pour mieux voir. De loin comme de nuit. Dumbledore repéra une forme flou...mais seulement une. Immobile.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes que le sorcier à la grande barbe blanche fut en bas accompagnés de ses professeurs. Baguette en main, ils se dirigèrent vers le saule cogneur.

-J'espère que ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, grogna le vieux maître des potions. Dans la soixantaine, le cheveu sel et poivre, le nez busqué, des yeux couleurs olive et de grands sourcils broussailleux, le professeur n'avait rien pour attirer la faveur. Surtout avec ses 5.11 p et 245 livres.

Dumbledore esquiva un sourire ainsi que les autres enseignants. Tous savaient que le vieux Lanzmaan méprisait les fidèles du Lord Noir...

Baguette levée chacun avancèrent silencieusement vers l'arbre. Très agile pour son âge, le directeur de Pouldard fut le premier arrivé sur les lieux.

Stupéfait, il abaissa son arme ainsi que les autres professeurs qui venaient de découvrir le corps immobile.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se baissa vers la silhouette. Petit, mince, l'allure fragile, des lunettes rondes, le cheveu châtain, les yeux miel et un nez droit. Il était le contraire du vieux Lanzmaan.

Il déposa un doit sur le cou du sorcier. Le cœur battait à un rythme normal et son front n'avait aucune fièvre.

-Il est encore en vie.

Tous les sorciers scrutaient le corps. L'inquiétude et la stupéfaction se lisaient sur les visages. Comment un si jeune homme pouvait s'être téléporter dans l'enceinte de Pouldard?

Ce fut Pompom et McGonagall qui posèrent les premiers gestes pour aider le pauvre corps inerte.

-Nous devons l'amener et le soigner, Dumbledore approuva alors que Minerva faisait déjà léviter le corps vers le château.

-Vous pouvez allé vous recoucher. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles demain matin, déclara le directeur.

Tous acquiescèrent perplexe avant de se diriger vers leur chambre d'un air pensif.

Seul Lanzmaan et Stilson restèrent avec le directeur.

-Je suis sur que c'est un coup des mangemorts, grogna le vieux Serpentard. Ils sont capables de faire tous pour parvenir à nous nuirent.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal grimaça. Il était assez hésitant. Aucun adepte du Lord noir ne pouvait pénétrer dans l'enceinte. Leurs marques faisaient en sortes qu'ils étaient tous repoussés.

-Allons vous savez très bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas...  
  
Grognant il se retourna vers son jeune collège.

-Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, aboya Lanzmaan. Et ils peuvent essayé d'infiltrer le château avec un jeune de cet âge et essayer de savoir nos plans ou encore recruter plus d'adepte! Nous avons qu'une seule chose à faire. À son réveil on lui fait boire une potion de vérité. Tu es d'accord avec moi n'est ce pas Albus? Il se retourna en fronçant ses sourcils épais.

Le directeur avait écouté la conversation d'un air pensif. Il savait que Lanzmaan était un peu paranoïaque mais il devait se résoudre. Le château ne devait prendre aucun risque ou danger.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Allez chercher une potion de votre plus fort sérum. Nous allons lui faire boire à son réveil.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Pompom sous les ordres du directeur ligota le jeune sorcier et lui ôta la baguette qu'il avait dans sa poche.

Habillé dans une robe d'un blanc immaculé, une inscription noir dessiner à l'avant montrait le pentagramme. Il y avait aussi quatre détailles insolites aux yeux des cinq personnes présentes dans la pièce. Attaché à son cou une mini épée pendait après une chaîne d'or et des runes semblaient gravées sur la lame.

Dumbledore avait voulu l'ôter mais une chaleur vive lui avait brûlé l'intérieur de la main. Cet objet magique était d'un grand pouvoir. Encore plus grand que celui qui a combattu Grindelwald ne soit capable de le prendre. Aucun sort ne semblait être efficace. Ce qui laissa les autres encore plus tendus

À sa main droite une bague faite d'or pur était glissée à son annuaire. Elle était assez lourde et un phénix était gravé sur le dessus. Le directeur pu l'ôter. Mais rien ne semblait suspect même après plusieurs enchantements. Que le garçon porte cet oiseau gravé sur son anneau le rassura un peu. C'était un symbole du bien.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la pièce Lanzmaan c'était précipité vers le jeune homme. Le professeur avait examiné chacun de ses bras avec attention. Il n'y avait aucune marque. Ce qui le tranquillisa un peu mais d'un autre coté l'énigme devenait plus grande.

La quatrième chose qui surprit le directeur fut une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Barrant le haut de son front gauche, elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre blessure déjà vue.

Plutôt grand, la carrure moyenne, le cheveu long et noir, un nez en trompette et le teint basané il semblait d'une beauté naturel mais sans plus. Pompom avait essayé de replacer la chevelure mais en vain elle semblait indomptable.

Le directeur qui avait maintenant la main pansée se retourna vers son adjointe.

-Minerva je voudrais que vous envoyiez une lettre au ministère. Je veux savoir toutes les disparitions dernières avec photo et nom.

-Bien sur Albus, fit'elle en quittant la pièce rapidement. Elle aurait voulu rester pour en savoir plus sur ce jeune homme. Mais d'un autre coté le professeur ne serait jamais capable de refuser quelque chose à son collège.

Pompom qui avait fait plusieurs concoction pour réveiller le sorcier s'adressa à Dumbledore.

-Bien maintenant que je lui ai administrée toutes les potions, il devrait se réveiller dans quelques minutes.

Dumbledore hoche de la tête sans quitter le sorcier des yeux. Tous les indices étaient incongrus. Le pentagramme ancienne magie qui n'ai plus utilisé depuis bientôt mille ans, l'épée, la cicatrice, la robe...Tous ce bousculaient dans la tête du directeur. Que pouvait bien être ce jeune homme. Une chose était sur il en apprendrait plus à son réveil.

Alors que Lanzmaan commençait à perdre patience sur sa chaise le prisonnier ouvra deux grands yeux vert émeraude. Ce qui ajoutait encore un peu de grâce au sorcier.

Stilson inclina de la tête vers la droite. Il ne devait avoir plus de 17-18 ans.

Le sorcier avait ouvert très lentement les yeux. La force semblait lui manquer. Il tenta de bouger mais les liens qui le retenaient l'en empêchaient.

-N'essaye pas de tirer garçons, grogna Lanzmaan. C'est magique, tu ne peux pas. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs menaçants.

La tête aux couleurs jais approuva mollement avant de refermer les yeux. Tous lui semblaient fades, dépourvus d'intérêts la seul chose qui le préoccupait c'était dormir.

Pompom qui avait remarqué l'état de faiblesse du sorcier accouru vers ses armoires pour sortir trois fioles qu'elle mélangea rapidement. Ensuite elle alla lui faire boire le liquide. Ce dernier l'avala difficilement.

Lentement le fluide réchauffa ses os et sa chair. Une douche énergie semblait l'envahir.

Les sorciers présents attendaient sans le quitter des yeux. Puis enfin il ouvra un œil puis l'autre d'un air beaucoup moins pantois.

-Qu'elle est ton nom, demanda Dumbledore qui était devant le lit placer entre Stilson et Lanzmaan.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis leva ses yeux vert le directeur qui le regardait d'un air sévère.

-Je ne me r'appel pas, répondit t'il sincèrement. Puis il jeta un regard vers Lanzmaan qui avait viré au vert cramoisi.

-Tu mens, beugla t'il en se levant d'un bond. Je sais que tu es un sale mangemort petit vermisseau. Attend un peu...

Dumbledore jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus vers son collège qui sembla se calmer aussitôt.

Pompom semblait furieuse que l'on crie après son patient et d'un air pincé elle lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier.

-Alors tu te souviens de ton âge, d'où tu viens, qu'elle est le nom de tes parents, de ton école...

A chacune de ces questions le sorcier hocha négativement. Une sorte d'angoisse le submergeait ou était t'il...et surtout _qui suis-je?_

-Écoute nous allons te faire boire une potion de vérité. Nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal, mais nous voulons savoir l'authenticité de tes paroles.

Le jeune sorcier jeta un regard vers Lanzmaan qui abhorrait un sourire vainqueur. En moins de deux il avait mit le flacon dans la bouche de son soi-disant mangemort.

-Tu te souviens quelque chose, demanda doucement Stilson à l'étonnement de Dumbledore et du vieux maîtres des potions.

Il inclina légèrement de la tête avant de tourner ses yeux vers le pédagogue.

-Je me r'appelle d'un jet blanc et d'un rond laiteux strié de noir. Mais je ne me r'appelle plus de mon nom...de ma ville, de mon école, de ma famille rien. Il sembla soudain affairé.

Lanzmaan bougonna. Il n'aimait pas du tout ces réponses mais il savait d'un coté que c'était la vérité. Son filtre était parfait.

-Tu es au service de Voldemort, demanda Dumbledore au sorcier qui avait le regard vague et vitreux.

Tous sursautèrent sauf le jeune homme et le directeur.

-Je ne connais pas ce nom.

Le vieux mage semblait de plus en plus perplexe. C'était une énigme. Mais peut-être qu'avec les réponses du ministère tous iraient mieux. D'un geste de baguette Dumbledore fit le contre sort. Il semblait sincère et de même il ôta les liens sous le regard inquiet de Lanzmaan.

D'un hochement de tête il pointa le fond de la pièce à ses professeurs.

Encore légèrement hagard le jeune homme regarda les adultes s'éloignés.

-Il n'ait pas dangereux, déclara le directeur d'un ton confiant.

-On n'en sait absolument rien, grogna le vieux professeur.

-Il ne se r'appelle de rien, répliqua Stilson. Comment pourrait t'il être dangereux?

Dumbledore approuve d'un signe de tête.

-Nous allons le laisser ici avec Pompom. Demain nous aurons les réponses du ministère et ensuite nous aurons la réponse à nos questions.

-Hors de question il pourrait être risqué...

-Bien alors vous allez rester avec, répondit le directeur un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Stilson réprima un rire alors que le vieux maîtres des potions exprima un grognement.

-Nous allons y aller Pompom, Lanzmaan c'est porter garant vous pouvez aller vous couchez. Nous y allons nous aussi.

Tous sortirent laissant les deux mages s'affronter du regard.

Note : J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre!


	2. Moment de réflexion

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Lanzmaan grimaça voyant les trois sorciers quitter la pièce. Cela ne lui disait rien de rester seul avec ce petit vermisseau. Il était mieux de ne rien faire car il se retrouverait le cou cassé en moins de deux. Se retournant, le vieux maître des potions rencontra une paire de yeux vert émeraude. Le jeune homme semblait le scruter d'un regard calculateur ce qui déplaisa au directeur des Serpentards.

-Sale asticot arrête de me fixer de la sorte, grogna t'il en allant s'asssire en face mais le plus distant possible. Je déteste ta façon de me dévisager. Je ne suis pas une bête de cirque.

Le jeune homme inclina la tête sur le coté et papillonna des yeux, consterné.

-Pardon je ne voulais aucunement vous déplaire, répondit en toute franchise le captif. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi vous sembliez me détester à ce point alors que je vous aient absolument rien fait. Du moins de ce que je me r'appelle.

Lanzmaan arqua un de ses sourcils épais et broussailleux. Ce garçon était direct et surtout il semblait dire ce qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire et d'un autre coté il avait raison pourquoi lui parler sur ce ton alors qu'il disait la vérité.

-Couche toi, répliqua le vieux professeur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'excuser et son ego était plus fort que tout. Mais il lui avait répondit d'une voix plus calme ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au jeune homme qui lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Ce qui fit grogner l'enseignant.

-Je suis ou, demanda t'il en regardant les alentours. Dans une infirmerie bien sur mais ou est t'elle situé?

Le maître des potions poussa un soupir. Il n'avait surtout pas l'intention d'engager une longue conversation il était fatigué!

-Pouldard école de sorcellerie en Angleterre et maintenant couche toi, siffla t'il entre ses dents d'un air agacé. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de parler.

Le mage habillé de blanc se redressa dans sont lit puis se cala confortablement dans ses oreillers. Il n'était pas du tout fatiguer.

-Et vous enseignez quoi?

-Potion et maintenant tais toi je suis épuisé. Les cours commencent bientôt et j'ai besoins de sommeille. Figure toi que je n'avais pas très envi de te surveiller ce soir, mon lit aurait été plus confortable.

Le captif sortit de ses couvertes pour aller se placer au bout du matelas. Lanzmaan fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

-Tu ne sors pas c'est bien compris, ordonna t'il en maugréant.

-Je voulais seulement parler un peu...

-Je n'ai pas envi de parler, rétorqua le professeur très irrité. Je suis fatigué.

Le jeune homme inclina sa tête jais sur le coté.

-Je trouve cela bizarre. Je me r'appelle absolument de toutes les potions, de la métamorphose, de la défense contre les forces du mal, l'enchantement...bref de tous mes cours et toutes les formules. Mais pourtant je ne sais rien sur ma vie...cela est assez incongru ne trouvez vous pas professeur Lanzmaan.

Oui il trouvait cela bizarre. Surtout que lorsque l'on perdait la mémoire on ne se souvenait plus de rien. Mais ce qui était encore plus troublant c'était que le jeune homme restait calme et serein.

-Et tu te r'appelle de qu'elle potion, demanda t'il soudain intéresser. Les filtres, les concoctions et les cachots avaient toujours été sa vie. Enfin presque. C'était ce qui le passionnait le plus. La plus dur que tu es capable de faire. Le vieux Lanzmaan voulait savoir ci c'était un ignorant en la matière.

Le jeune sorcier plissa son front d'un air pensif. Il cherchait une potion...difficile, ardue...

-Je connais l'epitome, déclara t'il un sourire aux lèvres voyant l'expression qui avait changé pendant une fraction de seconde sur le visage de Lanzmaan.

Le directeur de Serpentard semblait avoir de la difficulté à croire le jeune homme. C'était une potion très dure et compliquée. Lui-même n'avait pas été capable de la faire avant son université. Mais d'un coté peut-être que ce mage habillé de blanc serait capable? Lui qui avait réussi à se téléporter dans l'enceinte de Pouldard mais...

-Impossible, rechigna le professeur d'un air maussade. Mais si tu es capable de la faire comment on la fabrique? Un rictus de mauvais goût se forma au coin de sa bouche.

Le mage déposa ses yeux sur son interrogateur. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres laissant voir une rangée de dents blanches.

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas parler professeur Lanzmaan, répliqua t'il avec un ton amusé dans la voix.

L'enseignant grogna d'un air bourru. Il venait de s'être fait prendre part son propre jeux. Ce garçon était encore plus futé qu'il aurait pu le croire. À son tour un sourire se forma sur son visage ou plutôt une grimace. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes. Rare étaient ceux qui avaient la chance de voir le directeur des Serpentards dans cet état.

Même si Lanzmaan avait été très au aguets au premier abord ce jeune homme habillé tout en blanc et a la chevelure sombre commençait à lui plaire énormément. Ce qui était encore plus inaccoutumé. Les seules personnes que le professeur pouvait apprécier étaient le directeur et ses élèves de Serpentard du moins ceux doué en potion.

D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître un gros grimoire dans ses mains pour commencer à lire. Sur les potions bien sur. Même si il était épuisé le professeur ne pourrait jamais dormir devant une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait seulement dit au garçon qu'il était fatigué pour ne pas l'entendre parler. Mais ce dernier avait piqués sa curiosité sur ses aptitudes sur les filtres.

À son grand étonnement pour lui-même il commença à poser plein de question et le jeune homme lui répondait avec une facilité étonnante pour une personne de son âge. Il semblait connaître le livre au complet. Presque mot à mot.

-Vous pouvez me nommé, demanda le jeune homme le plus naturellement du monde. Je crois qu'il serait tout à fait adéquat que vous me trouviez un prénom au lieu de m'appeler...vermisseau. Un sourire égayé se dessina sur son visage au teint basané.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Puis un pli soucieux se forma sur son front. Il était vrai qu'il avait droit à un nom mais comment l'appeler...après tout pourquoi pas...

-Zacharie. Ce nom veut dire 'se r'appeler'.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage du prénommé Zacharie.

-Je ne me r'appelle de rien. Pourquoi alors...

-Justement peut-être qu'il pourra t'aider à te r'appeler. Quelque chose de nostalgique se forma sur le visage du vieux professeur puis ses yeux olivâtres se déposèrent sur le captif. Des yeux calculateur et penseurs.

Vers les petites heures du matin trop épuisé, Zacharie se coucha sur ses couvertures pour dormir sous l'œil vigilant de son surveillant. Ce dernier était heureux de savoir qu'une personne connaissait aussi bien que lui les potions mais d'un autre coté il était encore plus soupçonneux. Le dormant savait trop de chose pour son jeune âge...mais d'un autre coté c'était merveilleux.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Un rayon dériva lentement dans la chambre de l'infirmerie jusqu'au visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci s'étira dans son lit en se réveillant. Ouvrant lentement les yeux cela lui prit quelque temps avant de se souvenir des événements passer. Même si il avait paru serein, Zacharie ne l'était pas du tout. Quoi de plus horrible que de ne pas savoir qui tu es et surtout d'être avec des étrangers. Mais bizarrement ce dernier savait qu'il se trouvait avec des personnes de confiance même le professeur Lanzmaan et son air bourru.

Quelque seconde après son réveil Pompom arriva en trombe dans la pièce suivie du directeur, McGonagall, Stilson et le vieux maître des potions. Ce dernier avait enfin concis à quitter la pièce vers les petites heures du matin.

L'infirmière alla préparer de nouveau médicaments pour aller en faire ingurgiter à son patient qui fixait les trois professeurs parler tranquillement dans le coin de la pièce.

-Il n'ait sur aucune photo donc le ministre veut que l'on garde à l'école jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, souffla l'enseignante.

-Nous allons le garder comme élève alors, grogna Lanzmaan en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. C'était une attitude systématique chez lui.

Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête. Oui c'était la meilleure solution même si cela ne lui plaisait guère de laisser un inconnu venu de nulle part dans son château.

-Alors il va falloir lui faire passer le test du chapeau, ajouta le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avec un soudain intérêt. Mais il n'a pas d'argent pour acheter ses affaires personnelles.

Un éclat amusé s'illumina dans les yeux bleus du directeur.

-J'ai demandé un peu d'or au ministre. Quoi de plus normal. Ils veulent que l'école le garde alors j'ai déjà tout acheté pour lui. D'un coup de baguette Dumbledore fit apparaître une valise en cuir et aux couleurs jais dans ses mains.

Les enseignants présents affichèrent un sourire. Le directeur savait toujours quoi faire et toujours ce qui surviendrait.

-Professeur Lanzmaan je sais que vous avez parler un peu avec notre inviter et ses talents de la magie son tel encore intact, demanda t'il en fixant le Serpentard.

-Oui encore très intact et beaucoup développer pour son âge, répondit ce dernier en jetant un coup d'œil vers Zacharie. J'ai parlé un peu potion avec et il connaît beaucoup de filtre que l'on apprend à l'université. Je trouve Dumbledore que cela est assez étonnant.

McGonagall une jeune femme qui venait d'entrer depuis six ans au service du directeur se pencha sur le coté pour jeter elle aussi un coup d'œil vers le futur élève. Dans la vingtaine proche la trentaine, un regard sévère et strique, des cheveux châtains brossé en chignon et une stature hautaine elle imposait le respect.

-On ne peut pas seulement le classer dans une année parce que il est doué en potion. Nous allons devoir lui faire passer quelques tests. Je ne crois pas qu'avec une mémoire défaillante qu'il se r'appelle absolument de toutes ses formules et encore moins si il n'ait jamais allé à l'école, déclara t'elle avec un air draconien Je n'accepterais pas un élève dans ma classe qui n'ait même pas capable de tenir une baguette.

-Minerva je peux vous assurez qu'il est très doué dans toutes les matières...Je crois que c'est même un des plus intelligents jeune homme de son âge que j'ai vu depuis mon enseignement, siffla Lanzmaan avec un pincement au cœur. Ce n'était pas du tout son style de complimenter les autres.

Stilson ricana sous cape. Voir son collège avec cette mine pincé lui égaillait sa journée pour longtemps. Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait mais parfois Lanzmaan avait trop cette mine fière et hautaine qui l'agassait. C'était un Serpentard dans le sang.

-Biens vous pouvez retourné à vos occupations. Demain c'est la rentrée des classes. Je vais moi-même le questionner Minerva, coupa le directeur voulant mettre fin à la bataille qui débutait. Je vais aussi lui faire passer le test du chapeau dans mon bureau.

Grinçant des dents le maître des potions jeta un dernier regard à Zacharie avant de quitter rapidement la pièce sans dire un au revoir suivit de Stilson qui salua chaleureusement le jeune homme avant de disposer. Puis Minerva lui adressa un signe de tête avant de refermer derrière elle la porte laissant l'infirmière dans son cabinet et le futur élève en face du directeur.

Valise en main Dumbledore alla s'installer sur le lit d'accoter.

-Avant que tu me pose des questions laisse moi te dire les faits pour l'instant, déclara t'il un sourire s'étirant sur son visage comme à l'habitude. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune disparition qui te corresponde donc le ministère veut que tu restes ici en temps qu'élève car tu sembles avoir l'âge maximum pour rester ici en temps que tel. Dans cette valise j'ai tes vêtements, des chaudrons, des ingrédients et beaucoup d'autre pour ton année qui va bientôt débuter. Tu vas passer un test dans mon bureau dans quelques minutes pour savoir dans quelle maison tu vas aller. Maintenant il ne reste qu'à te trouver un prénom, un nom et une histoire pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je veux que tu restes à Pouldard comme un élève normal.

-Mais j'ai déjà un prénom. Le professeur Lanzmaan ma déjà trouver quelque chose qui me plait beaucoup.

Le directeur haussa ses sourcils d'un air surpris. Cela l'étonnait beaucoup de son collège et directeur de Serpentard.

-Et qu'il est t'il?

-Zacharie mais je n'ai pas encore trouver de nom...

Le jeune homme remarqua que Dumbledore avait prit une mine encore plus abasourdi. Mais ce dernier se reprit rapidement reprenant un sourire joyeux.

-Pourquoi...

-Ce n'est pas à moi à te l'expliquer, scinda t'il. Maintenant change toi je t'attends dans le corridor d'en face.

Lorsque le directeur eu fermer la porte Zacharie ouvrit la valise maintenant déposer sur son lit. À son grand étonnement le fond était très creux ce qui pouvait laisser place a beaucoup d'objet personnelle. Des flacons, des ingrédients, des parchemins, des plumes, des sous-vêtements, des gilets, des pantalons, des robes d'école, une robe de tout les jours aux couleurs vertes et des livres vierges...vierges?

Ouvrant le premier à sa porter Zacharie regarda l'intérieur. Il semblait tous d'une très bonne qualité. Haussant les épaules il les déposa à l'intérieur avant d'ôter sa robe d'un blanc nacré pour mettre celle de tout les jours. Puis il ferma la valise. Voulant la soulever il remarqua qu'elle était très lourde et assez énorme.

Zacharie fouilla dans ses poches de manière systématique. Il grimaça. On lui avait soutiré sa baguette c'était vrai. Déposant ses yeux dans la pièce, il remarqua que cette dernière était déposée sur le bord du comptoir. En moins de deux il avait fait retraissir ses bagages pour les glisser dans ses poches. Puis il quitta la pièce.

-Ou est ta valise, demanda le directeur voyant Zacharie sortir de l'infirmerie sans aucun bagage.

-Dans ma poche, répondit celui ci normalement avant de s'engager dans le corridor pour se rendre vers le bureau du directeur dépassant ce dernier...aller en avant? Il se retourna vers le mage qui le regardait avec des yeux réfléchis.

-Ai-je prit le bon chemin professeur.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore en passant sa longue main fine dans sa barbe broussailleuse, noir et strié de blanc. Ce jeune homme semblait l'étonné de plus en plus comme son collège Lanzmann l'avait si bien dit. Il avait réussi à faire diminuer sa valise jusqu'à la mettre dans ses poches alors que c'était un exercice très difficile surtout lorsque l'on était jeune. Mais de plus pour s'être téléporter dans l'enceinte de Pouldard nécessitait beaucoup d'énergie et ce dernier semblait récupérer très rapidement. Beaucoup plus que la normal. Même si il avait bu une potion régénératrice de Pompom cela restait assez surprenant. Car même avec un filtre le jeune homme aurait du avoir de la difficulté à émettre une simple formule de base.

Mais ce qui le laissa encore plus perplexe c'était que Zacharie c'était aventuré dans la bonne direction comme si rien n'était alors qu'il avait le choix entre quatre couloirs...Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une simple coïncidence.

Hermy : Merci de venir lire ma fic et pour répondre en partie à ta question je vais te dire que le voyageur du passé va le savoir plus tard. Je crois que c'est normal non? Mais je ne dirais pas quand.

Virg05 : Contente que tu trouves ma fic SUPER EXTRA MÉGA GÉNIAL : ). Pour Stilson c'est le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et vous allez en apprendre plus à son sujet de même que Lanzmann qui enseigne les potions.

Baya : Heureuse que tu trouves le début chouette et merci pour de m'écrire un petit mot d'encouragement.

Orphée : Comme je l'ai dit si haut il est normal que Harry retrouve la mémoire mais bien sur je ne dirais pas quand...

Naruméla : Merci beaucoup de t'offrir ton aide. Mais la seule chose que j'aurais besoins c'est une correctrice. Je sais déjà ou presque tous ce que je vais écrire. Mais je te remercie encore une autre fois tous de même. J'espère que tu vas continuer de la lire.

Wynzar : Merci de ton mot d'encouragement et continue à poster cela fait toujours du bien de voir des review et surtout lorsqu'il a un peu d'humour à l'intérieur : ).

Harana : Oui il est retourné dans le passé et pour savoir la réponse sur les artefacts vous allez le savoir bien sur...mais plus tard.

MissPotter95 : Contente que tu trouves ma fic intéressante et maintenant voila ta suite.


	3. Soif de pouvoir?

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling.

**Z**acharie s'engagea dans les nombreux corridors à la suite du directeur. Voyant les tableaux parlants, les tapisseries, les lustres volants dans les airs et les couloirs, l'élève ne semblait aucunement étonné. Ce qui était assez incongrue pour le mage qui scrutait les alentours sous l'œil attentif du directeur. Lui même c'était déconcerté allant dans la bonne direction...c'était comme si il avait fait le même chemin souvent. Comme si ses pieds connaissaient la voie à prendre. Mais cela était impossible.

Enfin après plusieurs minutes de marches le directeur arriva devant une grande gargouille de pierre. Zacharie attendit silencieusement dans le coin sachant très bien que Dumbledore avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes qu'il murmura un mot inaudible pour le futur élève. Puis la statue tournoya rapidement dans les airs pour laisser place à un escalier montant. Ce dernier s'engagea hâtivement à la suite de Zacharie qui monta le tout sans un moment d'extasions. Il était tout à fait normal que les statues, les tableaux et lustres volants dans les airs soient dans une journée courante. Du moins pour les sorciers. Car Zacharie avait une culture très étendues temps du coté des mages que moldus...

Calmement, ils prirent tous les deux postions dans des chaises faites de velours vermeils. À la droit de Dumbledore un oiseau au plumage rouge vif était installé sur un perchoir. Ce dernier alla se placer sur l'épaule du directeur dévisageant Zacharie qui faisait de même avec le volatile.

-Il s'appelle Fumsek, déclara t'il en scrutant la réaction de Zacharie. C'est un oiseau qui ne peut qu'être pur. Ceux qui portent la marque sont habituellement des personnes de confiance. Déposant ses yeux de façon insistante sur la bague, Zacharie l'ôta pour l'examiner.

Ce dernier la trouva magnifique. Elle semblait être immaculé et le volatile graver sur le dessus était majestueux. Les traits étaient admirablement bien dessinés. C'était de la magie de très haut niveau. L'anneaux était une des seul choses qui le r'attachait à son passé. De manière soucieux Zacharie la glissa à son annuaire.

-Et si je comprend vos suppositions vous ne faite seulement confiance car j'ai la marque de votre Fumsek, répliqua le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils de manière désinvolte. Je suis tout a fait reconnaissant de votre aide mais je ne veux pas nuire à votre établissement. J'ai l'impression que vous et vos professeurs...

Dumbledore s'accorda un sourire dans cette conversation quelque peux houleuse.

-Zacharie, fit t'il levant sa main pour le faire taire. Vous ne nuisez à personne et je ne vous fais pas seulement confiance parce que vous avez la marque de mon oiseau. Mais bien parce que je suis mon instinct et celui-ci me dit que je peux faire confiance à la personne en face de moi. J'ai parlé avec beaucoup de professeurs ce matin et ils acceptent tous que vous restiez à Pouldard mais vous allez devoir passer un test avant. Et je veux que lorsque vous aurez retrouvé n'importe quel élément qui r'appelle votre passé...vous veniez me voir et m'en parler. Une dernière question prenez la chaîne dans votre cou et dite moi a ce qu'elle vous fait penser.

Prenant délicatement l'épée accrochée au lien d'or, Zacharie l'observa longuement avant d'hausser ses sourcils de manière interrogative. Cela ne lui disait absolument rien tout comme la bague. Tous ces éléments étaient maintenant confus dans son esprit. Au moins de savoir qu'il avait un toit le rassurait quelque peu et toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrées jusqu'a présent était des gens de confiance.

Le manche faite de fer rouge, la lame d'argent, des runes gravées sur le dessus mais indéfinissable...Doucement il la déposa sous son chandail.

-Je ne sais absolument pas en quoi ces éléments peuvent consister.

Dumbledore hocha la tête de manière perplexe. Le garçon semblait être le seul à pouvoir prendre l'épée dans ses mains sans se brûler. De plus c'était une chance pour le directeur d'avoir des pouvoirs plus développer que les autres car sa main aurait brûler en entier.

-Maintenant, termina t'il en claquant des doits, faisant apparaître un chapeau rapiécer. Je veux que tu le mettes ce qui va décider dans quelle maison tu vas aller. Il y a Griffondor, Pousouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tu vas rester dans celle ci pour le restant de ton année et te faire des camarades. Tu peux faire gagner des points à ta maison comme en faire perdre. À la fin de l'année la maison qui la plus marqué gagne la coupe, résuma t'il rapidement.

Empoignant le chapeau Zacharie le déposa sur sa tête. Dumbledore regarda attentivement la moindre réaction du mage qui avait fermer les yeux pour se concentrer.

-_Je voie que tous aient confus dans ta tête. Mais tu as de grande capacité, un grand avenir, un immense talent, de la curiosité, du courage...Pousouffle n'ait pas pour toi ...Serdaigle te conviendra bien car ton intelligence fera ta renommé et Griffondor mettrait ton courage à de nombreuse épreuves...Mhhmmmh. Serpentard t'aiderait aussi. Tu es rusé, malin, prestes et tu as une certaine soif de pouvoir...SERPENTARD, cria t'il en terminant._

Zacharie ôta le choixpeau et le déposa sur ses genoux avant de jeter un regard vers le directeur qui le scrutait. Cette dernière nouvelle ne semblait pas plaire à Dumbledore mais au soulagement du nouveau Serpentard le directeur lui adressa un sourire avant de faire disparaître le vêtement rapiécé. Mais un doute ne disparaissait pas l'esprit du jeune mage...Qu'avait Serpentard? Et de plus Zacharie se demandait pourquoi le chapeau disait qu'il avait une certaine soif de pouvoir cela ne lui correspondait aucunement.

-Bien j'espère que ta nouvelle maison va te plaire, c'est le professeur Lanzmaan qui va maintenant s'occuper de toi. Ci tu as un problème tu vas désormais aller le voir. Maintenant je dois te parler de quelques petites choses. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit nous allons devoir te trouver un nom et une histoire de famille pour que cela ressemble réel. Puis pour ne pas t'occasionner davantage de problème tu vas faire accroire que ton origine est de sang pur, siffla t'il Dumbledore avant de soupirer. C'est chronologie de race ne lui avait jamais plu. Nous allons faire croire que tes racines viennent de la France et que ta famille à décider de venir s'installer en Angleterre. Je vais devoir te faire apprendre quelques petites choses sur Beauxbatôns car plusieurs on de la parenté la bas et je ne veux pas qu'il...

Zacharie plissa les yeux d'un air pensif un instant. Il connaissait déjà tout sur la France et Beauxbatôns. Mais aussi beaucoup sur d'autre pays, d'autres écoles...et d'autres langues.

-Je peux faire accroire que je viens plutôt de Braham...

Dumbledore sembla soudain étonné. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais depuis deux jours ce jeune sorcier ne faisait que le surprendre d'une manière ou d'un autre. Il connaissait et se r'appelait de toutes ses matières et maintenant il se souvenait de d'autres écoles...la culture de Zacharie semblait s'étendre à un très haut niveau. Ce qui était assez étrange pour une personne qui avait perdu la mémoire.

-Tu connais cette école en Allemagne. Je souhaiterais bien mais tu ne parles pas...

-Ci je connais, bredouilla t'il s'étonnant lui même par ses propres paroles.

-Est-ce que tu connais aussi d'autres écoles et d'autres langes, souffla Dumbledore d'un air perplexe. L'énigme devenait de plus en plus difficile à résoudre et avoir les éléments le plus rapidement possible aiderait énormément.

-Je connais les écoles de partout en Europe, murmura Zacharie passent une main dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants encore plus. Cela devenait de plus en plus étrange. C'était comme si au fur et a mesure que l'on lui posait la question les donnés rentraient à une vitesse fulgurante dans son esprit. Toutes les langues aussi que l'on y parle...Je connais aussi une grande partit de l'Amérique, termina t'il en plongeant son regard vert dans celui bleuté du directeur qui tentait de garder une mine neutre. Ich spreche wirklich...souffla Zacharie étonnant encore plus Dumbledore.

Le directeur passa une main dans sa barbe d'un air pensif. Il était vrai que monter une histoire baser sur l'Allemagne aiderait et surtout ci Zacharie le parlait de plus. Le vieux mage soupira de manière décourager. Il avait hâte que cette aventure ce termine au plus vite. Zacharie lui aspirait de moins en moins confiance. Mais il avait déjà donné sa parole que le Serpentard pourrait rester à l'école et il ne pouvait plus effacer ses mots.

-Je vous occasionne beaucoup de problème n'est ce pas professeur Dumbledore, déclara t'il de manière direct et neutre. Croyez moi je ne veux pas nuire à votre école. Je ne me r'appelle de rien...enfin presque et je n'ai aucune raison pour le faire. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage. Et de plus j'ai donné ma parole que si je me r'appellerais de quelque chose je viendrais en parler donc vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Zacharie lui faisait penser à une personne bien précise mais il n'arrivait pas à le discerner. Bien que le jeune homme l'inquiétait il semblait être sincère et direct.

-Je te crois, affirma t'il en se levant avec son oiseau sur l'épaule. Maintenant suis moi je vais te conduire dans ta tour.

Zacharie suivit le professeur jusqu'au couloir qui débouchait vers les cachots et le sous-sol. Fumsek les suivants.

-Demain les élèves arrivent pour le souper. Je te veux habiller avec ta robe d'école. Dans le tour prend connaissance des environs et le dortoir des filles est interdit, termina Dumbledore en jetant un regard amusé à son étudiant qui avait les joues légèrement rougit. Mais ce dernier n'aurait su dire si c'était la chaleur des feux ou...

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de marches ils arrivèrent devant un mur plus au moins humide et nu.

-Sang de dragon, fit t'il avant qu'une porte dissimuler dans la pierre fit son apparition. Dumbledore la franchit, Zacharie sur ses talons.

Immense et longue la pièce des Serpentards donnait la chair de poule. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, accrochés à des chaînes décolorées et un feu brûlaient dans une cheminée gravée de figures compliquées. Plusieurs fauteuils de couleur argentés et verts étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce et devant le feu. Des tapis luxuriants déposés sur le plancher donnaient une touche de classe. Deux balcons surélevés et juxtaposés donnaient lieu à deux portes semblables. Une à droite et l'autre à gauche.

-Ton dortoir est à la gauche. Il va avoir plusieurs portes à différentes étages tu n'auras qu'a regarder ton nom est marquer sur une pancarte. Maintenant je dois te laisser. Un elfe va venir t'apporter ton repas jusqu'à demain soir. Je te laisse et bonne chance.

Dumbledore quitta la pièce alors que Zacharie lui adressait un signe de tête. Ce dernier soupira avant de s'engager vers l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il découvrit une place montante. Ce n'est qu'au septième étage qu'il remarqua enfin son dortoir. Pénétrant dans la pièce, Zacharie laissa tomber sa valise sur son lit. Reprenant immédiatement sa forme la valise de cuir émit un 'pop' sonore.

Le Serpentard examina les alentours. Plus au moins grande, la chambre semblait accueillante et bien éclairé. Plusieurs lampes trônaient dans chaque coin de la pièce, attachées part de longues chaînes de cuivre. Les lits de grandeur moyens, étaient douillets et les rideaux permettaient de garder un peu d'intimités.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Zacharie s'endormit aussitôt épuisé. Il n'entendit l'elfe qui était venu apporter son repas.

Melandir : Je ne connaissais pas cette émission mais je viens d'aller voir et c'est vrai que sa ressemble un peu...Mais bon Jonh Doe n'est pas sorcier ;).

Virg05 : Tu crois vraiment que ce n'est pas une coïncidence :P?

Wynzar : Merci de ton message et puis ce n'est pas grave si il est court! C'est l'intention qui compte.

Hermy : Contente que tu trouves sa parfait lol. :O).

Sealunis : Je suis contente que tu aimes mon Lanzmaan. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et il a un grand avenir dans ma fic tout comme...et comme...et comme...Bon j'arrête je suis pas gentille.

Harana : Merci de ton mot d'encouragement.

4rine : Heureux que tu aimes.

Thealie : Tu vas voir...tu vas voir...plus tard.

Severafan : Maintenant :O).

Zick : Quand il va se souvenir...et bien tu vas le savoir en le lisant.

Orphée : J'espère que ça la été assez rapide pour toi.

Greg : Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

Naruméla : Contente que tu continus à la lire.


	4. Mystère et boule de gomme

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling.

**T**ic, tic, tic, tic...le bruit réveilla le jeune mage au beau milieu de la nuit. Se retournant dans son lit duveteux et chaud, Zacharie ouvrit ses yeux avant d'apercevoir le martèlement de pluie répétitif contre la fenêtre en haut de son lit. Se redressant sur le matelas aux couleurs Serpentard Zacharie ouvrit la valise déposée juste à sa droite. Fouillant dans sa poche, il sortit sa baguette pour éclairer les objets présents dans sa valise.

Le jeune homme n'était plus fatiguer après avoir dormit une partit de la journée et de la nuit. Il grimaça. Qu'allait t'il faire jusqu'au souper? Fouillant dans sa valise il découvrit ses livres vierges...qui n'était plus vierges. Il était inscrit sur sa dizaine de grimoires :

_Herbes et potions niveau 7_

_Les forces du mal contre les forces obscures niveau 7_

_Enchantements et charmes_

_Animaux féeriques_

_Candeur et avenir_

_Métamorphose humaine niveau 7_

_Histoire de l'Europe_

_Plantes exotiques et insolites_

_Épigraphe rang débutant_

_Duel niveau moyen_

_Agenda_

Quelque peu étonné Zacharie prit le premier et le deuxième livres avant de s'engager vers la salle commune. Au coin de la pièce un feu brûlait doucement lâchant de temps en temps un crépitement serein. D'une démarche sur et féline le Serpentard alla s'installer dans le plus grand fauteuil.

Zacharie se demandait comment le directeur avait fait pour que ses livres se changent en de vrai grimoire ou encore comment il avait décider son niveau. Haussant les épaules chassant rapidement ces deux questions il ouvrit le livre sur les potions.

Commencent à scruter les premières pages, des formules, des concoctions, des ingrédients et beaucoup d'autres revenaient rapidement à sa mémoire. Il était arrivé la même chose avec Lanzmaan et le professeur Dumbledore.

Lisant les pages avec détails, Zacharie ne remarqua pas le temps passer. Le sujet semblait le passionner et l'intriguer. Mais ce que était anormal c'était que le Serpentard connaissait plus de la moitié mot à mot. Il y avait seulement quelques petites potions sans importance qu'il ne connaissait peu ou qui semblait terriblement vieille.

Refermant d'un coup sec le grimoire alors que sa lecture était rendu au 34 Zacharie leva ses yeux vers l'horloge accrochée en haut de la cheminer. Faite de fer, un reptile dessiné sur le devant et l'aiguille en tête de serpent elle représentait parfaitement sa maison. Il était maintenant 10 heures et son ventre criait famine.

D'un coup de baguette, le Serpentard fit rapetisser ses deux volumes pour les mettrent dans la poche de sa robe. Puis il regarda les alentours. Rien. Nada. Seulement une grande bibliothèque remplit de bouquins. Mais après avoir lu plus de six heures cela était assez.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux jais, il pivota pour se diriger vers la sortit. Un peu d'exploration dans le château ne ferait pas de mal. De plus le directeur ne lui avait pas interdit?

Sortant d'un pas félin et silencieux, Zacharie referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'engager dans un corridor au hasard. Passant devant les tableaux dans une totale indifférence il monta plusieurs escaliers avant de se retrouver dans une immense salle. Chaque mur était recouvert de grande fenêtre qui donnait lieu au parc de Pouldard. Au milieu se trouvait une longue estrade et de chaque coté des chaises de bois attendaient patiemment.

-Tient, tient, siffla une voix amusé. Ci ce n'est pas notre nouvel recru.

Le Serpentard se retourna étonner. Il n'avait pas entendu la personne approchée. Petit, mince, l'allure fragile, des lunettes rondes, le cheveu châtain, les yeux miel et un nez droit il faisait presque pitié. C'était Stilson le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Dumbledore m'a dit que tu suivrais mes cours et que tu ferais partit de notre petit club de duel réserver au sixième et septième. Mais je me demande comment tu vas faire pour suivre les autres alors que tu ne te r'appelle presque de rien enfin quasiment...Cela est assez étrange. Perdre la mémoire et se r'appeler de tout sauf sa vie personnelle. Tu sais comment te battre en duel de sorcier? Demanda t'il en grimpant sur l'estrade un sourire aux lèvres.

Zacharie le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Se battre en duel...non il ne se r'appelait pas ou il ne le savait pas plutôt.

-Je prends ce silence pour un non. Grimpe alors je vais te montrer les bases. Tu n'ais quand même pas pour faire mauvaise impression devant tes collègues surtout que l'on a deux cours par semaine de duel...n'est ce pas? Bon alors commençons!

Le Serpentard acquiesça puis monta au coté de son professeur. Un mince sourire presque imperceptible se forma sur son visage en regardant le mage. Zacharie devait le dépasser d'au moins deux têtes. Ce dernier se demanda comment un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal aussi maigrichon et petit pouvait enseigner cette matière. Il ne devait pas être si compliquer à...Une voix froide et glacer résonna immédiatement dans sa tête. _'Ne jamais ce fier à l'apparence les plus dangereux ce sont qui semble les plus inoffensifs. Toujours rester sur ses gardes' _Le Serpentard frissonna. Cette voix ne lui plaisait pas. Mais une question lui traversa l'esprit. De qui venait t'elle...

Zacharie alla se placer à l'autre bout alors que Stilson continuait de sourire de manière égayée. Le Serpentard haussa légèrement les sourcils. Le professeur semblait être un sacré numéro.

Stilson étudia son élève. Il semblait calme et n'avoir d'appréhension tirant ses traits. L'étudiant avait toujours un attitude neutre sur le visage ou presque toujours.

-Premièrement nous devons nous avancé et nous salué d'un hochement de tête. À la suite nous retournons à notre place et nous positionnons nos baguettes comme des épées. Voila regarde. Tu comprends? Alors c'est bien? Voila!

Stilson avait placé l'objet magique dans les airs en attendant que Zacharie fasse de même. Le professeur examinait le moindre mouvement de son élève. Il voulait savoir comment il se débrouillerait pour un premier duel et il s'attendait beaucoup de ce dernier. Surtout après ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit.

-Voila c'est bien comme ça. Maintenant que tu sais bien le tenir nous allons nous saluer.

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres Stilson s'avança au milieu avec le Serpentard. Tous les deux se saluèrent d'un petit signe de tête avant de retourner se repositionner.

Zacharie tenait sa baguette avec une extrême agilité et sa position avait quelque chose de véloce et d'expertise.

Stilson étira sous son sourire jusqu'au oreille de façons satisfait.

-Maintenant à 1...2...3 et tu lances le premier sort, déclara le professeur.

-Bien je recommence 1...2...heu...

-Mr Zacharie vous vous souvenez d'un sort?

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

-Oui...siffla t'il.

-Bien alors je recommence. 1...2...Mr Zacharie ne lancer aucun sort mortel n'est ce pas?

L'élève hocha la tête essayant de dissimuler son agacement.

-Bien maintenant 1...2...

-Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien et vous allez être capable de vous débrouillez, ajouta t'il.

Fermant un instant ses yeux Zacharie hocha de la tête pour approuver.

-Mr Zacharie je voudrais vous parlez en privé, coupa une voix rocailleuse. Le Serpentard se tourna pour se retrouver en face de son directeur de maison. Lanzmaan. Je dois vous parlez de petite règle les duels attendront pour une autre fois.

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le plancher avec souplesse avant de jeter un dernier regard vers son professeur qui fusillait du regard son collège Lanzmaan. Au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas trop de le quitter.

-Merci professeur.

-Aure voir Mr Zacharie nous nous reprendrons je l'espère. Mais je vous félicite pour votre position vous avez très bien débuté, fit t'il d'une voix joyeuse avant de jeter un regard meurtrier vers le directeur des Serpentards.

Son attitude semblait pouvoir changer d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce qui laissa perplexe le jeune mage qui l'avait vu une seconde plutôt très joyeux.

-Nettoyer bien la salle, grogna Lanzmaan en prenant une mine indifférente et hautaine avant de s'engager dans plusieurs couloirs, Zacharie sur ses talons.

Le jeune mage talonna son professeur jusqu'au cachot froid et humide. En pénétrant dans la salle de classe bien qu'il ne le montra pas Zacharie sentit un frisson le parcourir et une sorte d'anxiété lui serrer l'estomac. C'était une inquiétante impression.

Le local recouvert de pierre grise et humide donnait la chair de poule. C'était un endroit pour les plus misanthrope et les fanatiques de potions. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au directeur des Serpentard. Lui même avait aménager la pièce en ajoutant plusieurs étagères poussiéreuses recouvert de centaines de fioles de toutes sortes. Des plus banals au plus rarissimes. Celui ou celle qui avait la stupidité d'essayer de le voler le regrettait amèrement.

Lanzmaan désigna une chaise verdâtre devant son bureau avec un regard froid. Zacharie alla s'asssire alors que le directeur des Serpentards faisait de même. Le jeune mage semblait ne pas se laisser effrayer pour un rien. Il semblait même rester calme dans toutes les situations.

Le vieux professeur examinait avec des yeux calculateurs son nouvel élève. Ce dernier attendait beaucoup de Zacharie. Il était sur et certain que le jeune mage cachait de grand pouvoir et un grand savoir. Enfin c'était l'impression qu'il lui avait donnée. Cela serait utile...

-Alors Mr Zacharie, j'espère que vous appréciez votre nouvel appartement car vous ne changerez jamais jusqu'à la fin de vos études. Je vous assure que vous serez bien traité par vos collèges ci vous ne faite pas le fanfaron ou encore le sang de bourbe. Déclara t'il d'un ton froid. Dumbledore ma expliqué que vous deviez inventer une histoire de famille qui vient de l'Allemagne. J'espère que vous avez eu le temps d'y penser et qu'elle est bien bâtit. Je ne m'attends à aucun écart de votre part. Nulle ne sera tolérée Mr Zacharie. Alors je dois vous appelé comment Mr...demanda t'il en haussant ses sourcils épais et broussailleux attendant avec impatience une réponse de son étudiant.

Le mage fixa un instant Lanzmaan avant de déclarer :

-Dunst. Zacharie Dunst, fit t'il en croisant ses bras. Ce dernier plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur. Je viens de l'Allemagne en Westfalen. Dans ma famille il ne reste plus que moi, ma mère et mon père. Nous sommes les derniers descendants de notre ligné de sang pur. Elle est venue s'installer en Angleterre car mon père c'est trouvé un travail dans une entreprise de balais sportifs.

Lanzmaan grogna de façons satisfaites.

-Vous savez Mr Dunst j'attend beaucoup de ma maison et de mes élèves. Aucun ne ma déçu depuis plusieurs années donc j'espère que vous nous ferez pas honte. Nous avons plusieurs clubs à l'école et je demande à chacun de mes étudiants de s'engager au moins dans un de c'est dernier avant le deuxième mois. Je veux que ma maison gagne au maximum des points et cela développe beaucoup la compétition entre les quatre emblèmes. Bien sur une bonne...un sourire sarcastique s'étira sur son visage. Nous gagnons la coupe de duel depuis 6 ans entre autre et bref enfin plus de la moitié. Maintenant que je me suis fait bien comprend Mr Dunst vous pouvez disposé et venez me rejoindre à l'entré du hall à exactement 18 heures.

-Bonne fin de journée professeur Lanzmaan, fit Zacharie en se levant.

Celui-ci quitta rapidement la pièce n'ajoutant aucune parole. Le Serpentard semblait être une personne qui ne parlait et ne bavardait pour rien. Il semblait pensif et dialoguer lorsqu'il le fallait.

_Petite message : Bon j'espère que vous appréciez, mais je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose. C'est une sorte d'intro que je veux faire pour que vous appreniez à mieux connaître les trois nouveaux personnages. C'est-à-dire Zacharie, Lanzmaan et Stilson. Entre autre. Dans le prochaine chapitre vous allez un peu mieux comprendre ou il est situé dans le temps._

_Harana : Wow! Qu'elle belle supposition qui pourrait être fausse comme véritable. En fait j'ai beaucoup aimé et j'espère que tu vas continué. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas dire si c'est vrai ou non..._

_4rine : Et bien la voila ta suite!_

_Princesse magique : Je crois que tu es nouvelle et je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ma fic!_

_Zag : Heureuse que tu apprécies le début de mon histoire._

_Petites sorcières : Allons, allons...du sadisme pur et simple!? Je ne crois pas non! Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Mais tu vois si je dirais tous dès le débuts croient tu que sa serait aussi intéressant...?_

_Wynzar : Du remous...peut-être! Qui sait!?_

_Enola 83 : Et bien si tu relis mon autre chapitre tu remarqueras que Dumbledore laisse une phrase en suspens qui pourrait laisser deviner quelque chose..._

_Drackyumi : Contente que tu trouves ma fic original!_

_Vir05 : Je t'ai répondu dans un review._

_Greg : Salut et puis j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire!_

_Severafan : Bienvenue et voila un nouveau chapitre. Espérons que tu l'apprécies._

_Abel : Peut-être bientôt..._

_Hermy : Et oui pauvre de lui...non pas vraiment. LOL._

_Orphée Potter : Oui tu me l'a dit et je me répète toujours et encore lol. :O)._

_DarkServilius : Voila la suite :P._

_HELENE : Et oui, oui mystère et boule de gomme..._

_Edge : Oui Zacharie sa rime comme Harry...ben ci c'est ça que tu voulais dire lol. En fait mon histoire je dirais plus aventure. Personnellement je n'aime pas les slash, je pourrais même dire que je déteste. Mais en fait c'est une opinion personnel je ne critique pas ceux qui aime. Mais angst c'est quoi ça?_


	5. Prise de bec

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling!

**Z**acharie frotta ses mais une contre l'autre en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers les étages supérieurs. Le cachot du professeur Lanzmaan n'était pas des plus chauds. Le Serpentard regarda les alentours. Il n'avait aucune horloge. Comment ferait t'il pour savoir quand aller rencontrer son directeur de maison? Mais de plus ou était situé la rencontre...Lanzmaan n'avait pas eu la gentillesse de lui indiquer avec précision l'endroit.

En fronçant les sourcils, Zacharie s'enfonça dans les passages de Pouldard ne sachant ou aller. Il fallait retrouver soit la cuisine, la salle à manger ou son dortoir. Le jeune mage n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps.

Tournant brusquement à sa droite le Serpentard entra en collision avec quelque chose de minuscule.

Et la 'chose' avait des cheveux longs, frisés, bruns, une barbe de la même couleur strié de blanc, des yeux marron, une robe olivâtre et un chapeau accompagnant sa tenue vestimentaire.

Le sorcier étalé de tout son long sur les pierres froides du château semblait avoir de la difficulté à se lever enchevêtrer dans sa robe. Avec l'aide de Zacharie qui devait faire au moins 4 têtes de plus que le personnage, il fut remise sur ses jambes en moins de deux.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le mage leva les yeux vers le Serpentard avant que son visage s'étire en un long sourire de remerciement.

-Aaaah merci mon jeune ami, couina t'il en s'approchant. Vous êtes le nouvel élève si je ne me trompe, ajouta le mage en se r'appelant d'avoir vu l'étudiant coucher proche du saule cogneur. Je suis le professeur Flitwik et je vais vous enseigner l'enchantement. J'ai bien hâte de voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller. Heureux de vous avoir rencontrez vous chercher peut-être quelque chose?

-La salle à manger et le hall d'entrer, répondit Zacharie la tête penchée. Je commence à avoir voir faim et le professeur Lanzmaan ma donner rendez-vous au hall à 18 heures et j'aimerais savoir où l'endroit est situé.

Flitwick acquiesça de la tête.

-Bien sur, bien sur. Je partais pour aller manger je suis un peu en retard car j'avais beaucoup de chose à préparer pour l'arriver des étudiants ce soir. Nous allons passer en même temps devant le hall. Allez venez.

Zacharie suivit le petit homme à travers les nombreux corridors du château. Tout au long le professeur expliqua diverses opinions sur les sortilèges de lévitations, les nouveaux charmes qu'il ferait apprendre à ses élèves et comment était sa nouvelle salle de classe dans lequel il venait d'emménager. Car dans l'ancienne il avait eu une fuite d'eau.

Le petit professeur montra le hall d'entrer situé à l'avant de la salle à manger. Ce dernier dirigea ensuite Zacharie dans la pièce ou tous les étudiants et tous les professeurs se réunissaient habituellement trois fois par journée pour aller se nourrir.

En entrant dans la pièce le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil au plafond. Ce dernier montrait un ciel qui s'assombrissait rapidement. Le soir ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ensuite, il remarqua que quatre tables étaient alignées devant une autre ou deux professeurs discutaient.

Zacharie pu reconnaître McGonagall et une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. L'enseignante de métamorphose avait toujours son air strict et en remarquant le Serpentard qui était entré en même temps que Flitwick son air ne changea pas pour le mieux. Alors que l'autre semblait être une femme joviale. Ses cheveux blond et coupé en brosse démontraient un visage rond, deux yeux immenses aux couleurs verts pâles et un nez en trompette illustrait une femme de classe. Ses traits fins s'étiraient toujours en un grand sourire démontrant deux rangés de dents blanches.

Flitwick invita l'élève à s'asssire à ses coter à la droite de McGonagall et de l'autre professeur. Cette dernière se leva instantanément tendant sa main potelée vers Zacharie, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour, bonjour Mr, fit t'elle d'une voix radieuse. Je suis le professeur Haussmann.

Zacharie serra la petite main avant de lui adresser un signe de tête.

-C'est Allemand n'est ce pas ce nom?

-Oui, oui, répondit le professeur avant de se r'asssire au coter de McGonagall. Mes ancêtres viennent de la bas mais voyez-vous je n'y suis jamais allée! Triste mais c'est la vie!

Cette dernière entama une longue histoire sur ses origines ce qui sembla ennuyer profondément McGonagall et le professeur Flitwick. Alors que Zacharie écoutait attentivement les moindres paroles du professeur en mangeant.

Après plusieurs heures d'échange le petit professeur de métamorphose interrompra la conversation au bonheur de la directrice des rouges et or.

-Navré mais vous devez aller rejoindre le professeur Lanzmaan, Mr Dunst. Il est exactement 18 heures moins 10.

Le Serpentard se leva et salua les personnes avant de quitter l'endroit pour aller à son rendez-vous. Il ne fallait surtout pas arriver en retard.

-Qu'elle personne élégante et intelligente, affirma Haussmann.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils de mécontentement alors que Flitwick acquiesçait de la tête.

Pour d'étrange raison le professeur de métamorphose ne semblait appréciée Zacharie. Le jeune homme était entouré part trop de mystère pour que cette dernière lui accorde sa confiance. Même si elle n'était pas paranoïaque la directrice des Griffondors sentait le malheur arrivé.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Pile à l'heure Mr Dunst, fit Lanzmaan en voyant son nouveau protégé arrivé. Les premiers élèves vont débarqués d'ici quelques minutes. Je vais vous présenter des personnes de ma maison pour que vous puissiez bien vous intégrer.

Alors qu'il finissait sa phrase les premiers étudiants entrait en trombe dans le hall pour se diriger dans la grande salle. Les élèves devaient être dans leur deuxième année. Lanzmaan les regardaient avec mépris alors que ces derniers baissaient les yeux comme effrayés.

Zacharie les examina attentivement. Les élèves semblaient craindrent le professeur de potion. Il ricana intérieurement. Le Serpentard ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient se laisser influencer par une image.

Enfin lorsque un groupe constitué d'une dizaine de personnes approcha Lanzmaan les interpellas. Ceux-ci arrivèrent comme un troupeau en face de leur professeur et de Zacharie. Tous regardaient le directeur de Serpentard avec respect alors qu'ils examinaient le jeune mage comme de la dernière vermine. Ce que le Serpentard ignora avec talent.

-Voila un nouvel élève qui arrive tout droit de l'Allemagne. Mr Zacharie Dunst. Son père va occuper un post très important dans une société de balais sportif. Je vous demande de bien l'intégrer et surtout je ne veux aucun désaccord. Vous êtes de la même maison...Est-ce bien compris, finit t'il froidement.

Tous hochèrent la tête positivement avec un air hautain alors que Lanzmaan s'éloignait déjà. Lorsque le professeur eut quitté le hall un grand gaillard aussi gros qu'un cachalot attrapa Zacharie par le collet et l'accota contre un mur caché par une statue borgne.

Les cheveux châtains attaché en catogan, les yeux gris sombres, des lèvres épaisses, un nez énorme, le sorcier avait des traits grossiers qui lui donnait un air stupide. Un autre de ses acolytes avait le même air sauf qu'il avait une tête en moins, des cheveux blonds cendrés coupés en brosse et les yeux bruns.

-Alors tu crois pouvoir t'intégré comme si rien n'était, grogna le premier.

Le Serpentard resta calme même si le situation lui semblait plutôt embarrassante et quelque peu inquiétante. Zacharie ne répondit rien. Il savait que cela ne servirait à rien de répliquer.

Ses yeux furent attirés vers un autre Serpentard, les cheveux rouge vif coupés très courts lui donnaient une allure très extravagante avec ses pupilles aussi jaunes que le soleil. Le teint basané, un visage ovale, d'une grandeur moyenne et plutôt bien bâtit il avait un air fier. Un collier avec une pierre noir tombait sur sa poitrine.

-Je suppose que c'est un sale sang bourbe...et regardé il a une cicatrice. Nous pourrions l'appelé le balafré, dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

À ses cotés se tenait une personne très opposée. Le cheveu brun tombant sur ses épaules, les yeux noirs, le teint foncé, un nez en trompette, petit et mince il avait regard remplit d'intelligence.

-Un foutu sang impur. Je te jure que tu vas en manger de la bouse de dragon espèce de débile.

Derrière lui se tentait un autre Serpentard qui le dépassait de plusieurs têtes, la carrure moyennement développée, ses cheveux châtains coupé en brosse, des lèvres charnues, un visage carré il avait l'air d'un sportif accompli avec son air farouche et ses yeux miels très pâles lui donnaient une certaine classe.

Ce dernier ricana méchamment.

-Tu es mieux de ne pas venir marcher sur nos plates-bandes car tu vas le regretter. Je te jure que tu vas te retrouver avec tes deux jambes cassées en moins de deux. Est-ce bien compris?

À sa gauche se tenait un autre élève. Un air très condescendant sur le visage démontrait un teint pâle, de grands yeux verts, un nez droit, un cheveu jais coupé court. Quoi que petit et peu bâtît le sorcier abhorrait un air supérieur et son sourire toujours en coin lui donnait quelque chose de sarcastique.

Le petit sorcier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous le menton du mage qui restait de marbre.

-Tu réponds ou je dois te lancer un petit doloris...

Puis un autre caché par la masse démontra sa présence en sifflant alors que 3 autres s'étaient approchés plus prêt pour examiner Zacharie. C'était 3 jeunes femmes toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.

La première en tête avait de longs cheveux noirs tombant en bas de ses reins. Son visage était magnifique mais quelque peu arrogant et détestable. Son nez droit et ses yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure ne l'aidaient pas.

Celle à sa gauche était pareille, grande et élancé alors que ses yeux étaient vert terne et reflétait une curiosité incessante.

Lorsque le Serpentard avait parler de sa menace elle avait émit un petit rire aigu ce qui avait déplu à Zacharie sur le champ.

L'autre était à droite de la première. La seule chose qui la distinguait était ses longs cheveux blonds platine et ses yeux gris acier très énigmatique.

Enfin celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe s'infiltra au milieu et ordonna au grand cachalot de lâcher Zacharie qui fut quelque peu soulager sans le montrer.

-Lâche le, cracha t'il d'une voix autoritaire.

Il était le plus grand du groupe. Dépassant d'une tête et demi le jeune mage, ses cheveux blonds presque blanc tombaient sur ses épaules larges. Ses yeux arrogants et remplit de malveillance pouvait donner des frissons. Son visage aux couleurs exsangues abhorrait un air hautain et déplacé. Son nez droit n'ajoutait qu'un certain dédain pour les autres.

-Écoute bien espèce de parasite. Ci tu crois pouvoir bien t'intégré tu te trompe je te conseil de bien rester dans ton coin et ne pas venir nous importuner, siffla t'il d'une voix froide. Je me fou de ce que Lanzmaan à pu bien dire. Est-ce que c'est bien comprit où nous sommes obligés de t'apporter un peu plus loin pour te régler ton compte? Cracha t'il avec un mépris bien montrer.

Zacharie haussa les sourcils d'un air détaché et ne répondit rien. Il n'allait quand même pas se laisser démonter part une bande d'abrutit.

-Il est trop stupide il ne comprend pas, déclara la jeune femme aux yeux noirs sous les ricanements. Tu devrais peut-être lui jeter un petit sort pour régler son...

-Miss Black, coupa une voix sèche qui venait d'arriver derrière le groupe. Tous se retournèrent un air de bienveillance sur le visage comme si rien ne c'était passé.

C'était McGonagall. Cette dernière jeta un regard vers Zacharie.

-Tout va bien Mr Dunst, demanda t'elle en plissant les yeux d'un air dubitatif. Elle connaissait bien les Serpentards. Enfin surtout ceux-ci qui s'attirait particulièrement des ennuis.

Celui qui avait menacé le nouveau Serpentard lui jeta un regard en coin.

Zacharie afficha un sourire malsain comme si il s'apprêtait à les dénoncés alors que les deux cachalots se retenaient de ne pas envoyer un de leurs coups poings en plein ventre du sorcier pour le faire taire.

-Et bien professeur McGonagall...Zacharie jeta un regard amusé vers le chef qui pinçait les lèvres. Ces messieurs et ces mesdames présentes se portaient volontaire pour m'accompagner jusqu'à ma table à fin de mieux m'habituer bien sur. Je trouve que les personnes ici me font tellement une bonne accueil, termina t'il avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix ce qui sembla déplaire.

La directrice des Griffondors pinça les lèvres de manière incertaine avant de déclarer d'un ton autoritaire :

-Allez dans la salle tous le début du repas débute dans quelques minutes. Mr Zacharie resté un moment je vous prie.

Le groupe de Serpentards partit rapidement sans jeter un regard en arrière. Les élèves s'écartèrent sur leur chemin aussi effrayé que ci sa serait Lanzmaan.

-Qui sont t'ils, demanda Zacharie en se tournant vers McGonagall qui regardait les Serpentards. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se pré...

-Allons Mr Dunst, coupa sèchement la directrice en se tournant. Je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais parfaitement que ce n'était une altercation amicale.

Zacharie hocha la tête. Il avait mal estimé le professeur. Elle semblait beaucoup perspicace et le Serpentard avait un certain respect pour son autorité qu'elle maniait sur le bout de ses doits.

-Pour votre information si vous vous voulez vraiment le savoir celui en tête c'est Lucius Malefoy celles à ses cotés nous avons Miss Black et ses deux sœurs. Désignant du menton celui qui avec des cheveux châtain en brosse elle continua : Mr Rodulphus Lestrange et celui avec des cheveux noir très court ces son frère. Mr Rabastan. Et puis ceux que vous avez eux une légère intercalation ce sont Oz Goyle et Camel Crabbe. Il y a aussi Mr Atonin Dolovoh qui est à la droite de Mr Goyle. Celui qui à les cheveux bruns tombant aux épaules et celui qui a les cheveux rouges c'est Evan Rosier un métamorphomages, fit t'elle un sourire au coin. Celui qui reste en retraite c'est Mr Severus Rogue.

Lorsque les Serpentards eurent pénétrer dans la salle elle fronça les sourcils et prit une mine plus sérieuse. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

-Mr Dunst ce ne sont pas dans mes principes de critiquer les élèves de d'autre maison mais je dois vous avertir bien que le professeur Lanzmaan croit que cela serait une bonne chose que vous deveniez ami avec Mr Malefoy et sa troupe. Mais je vous conseil de rester à l'écart le plus possible et maintenant plus un mot. Aller vous asssire à votre table.

Sur les talons de son professeur Zacharie prit un air songeur. Qu'avait t'il ces Serpentard pour ne pas être aimer? En fait oui il avait remarqué qu'ils avaient tous un air hautain...et un coter assez violent...mais il devait avoir quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui avait semblé déplaire à Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Petit message: Voila! J'espère que vous appréciez moi je me suis amusé à l'écrire et je suis déjà entrain d'écrire l'autre suite. Vous devez maintenant mieux vous situez dans l'histoire enfin je l'espère... : O).

Harana : Et non désolé mais tu te trompe! Ce n'est pas du tout ce bout que je te parlais...hé hé. Et oui Stilson est quelque peu guignol! Mdr! Vous n'avez pas finit de en entendre parler...

Wynzar : Oui je sais qu'il ne sait pas passé grand-chose mais que veux tu il faut bien que je démontre les personnages. Surtout ceux qui vont être souvent présent dans l'histoire.

Zag : Contente que tu aimes comment je présente mes personnages!

Virg05 : Oui tu as raison! Moi aussi j'aurais tendance à fuir...même prendre la poudre d'escampette!

Orphée Potter : Et oui pauvre tit Zacharie et il en a pas finit!

4Rine : Merci de ton message ça fait toujours plaisir!

Princesse Magique : Bienvenue et continue de m'envoyer des petits messages j'en suis friande.

Harmonia Stone : Contente que tu trouves ça super chouette!

Severefan : La voila ta suite! : O)

Petites sorcières : Je suis pas sur d'avoir compris tout ton texte...mais bon ça ma fait bien marrer. Lol!

Abel : Ca pourrait être une belle supposition...mais peut-être fausse : P.

Loyalbus : Je crois que t'en nouveau. Bienvenue!

U.S Hermy : Et oui SUITE!

Mione : Bienvenue dans ma fic!

Helene : Oui c'était une sorte de prologue pour que vous appreniez à mieux connaître les personnages.

Zagan : Bonne ou mauvaise supposition :P...?

Kalysha : Bienvenue! J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce nouveau chapitre.

Hermy-78 : C'est bien d'être intrigué car si tu ne le serais pas...ça ne serait pas intéressant!

Harana : Merci de ton message! Et voila tes élèves sont arrivés! : O)!


	6. De nombreux ennemis

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling!

**E**n entrant dans la salle Zacharie pu instantanément trouver la table des Serpentards. Ils n'étaient pas très durs à repérer. Chacun avec un petit air hautain, sarcastique, orgueilleux, arrogant...

Le mage soupira intérieurement. Il restait peu de place. Celle réservé aux premières années, quelque place à coter des deuxièmes années ou...Malefoy. Tout le monde semblait vouloir s'éloigner d'eux, même leur propre maison. Zacharie prit une décision rapidement : Les deuxièmes années.

En passant devant les autres tables plusieurs le regardèrent quelques secondes avec un point d'interrogation avant de retourner à leurs conversations animés oubliant rapidement le nouvel élève.

-Puis-je m'asssire à vos coté, demanda le Serpentard à un groupe de jeunes étudiants.

Les trois garçons levèrent leurs yeux vers le sorcier qui abhorrait une mine neutre. Celui qui acquiesça de la tête de manière totalement indifférent avait des cheveux aussi noir que Zacharie et des yeux gris magnifiques.

Le Serpentard se positionna et siffla silencieusement. Ce n'était pas sa meilleure journée. Il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore et McGonagall semblait se méfier de lui. Les verts et argents étaient tous distants, asociaux...bref des personnes peux fréquentables.

Alors que les autres élèves continuaient d'arriver part petit groupe, le nouveau Serpentard écoutait la conversation d'une oreille comme si rien n'était.

-Keren, Terry vous allez venir voir le duel vendredi, demanda celui qui avait un signe de tête à Zacharie. Je sui sur que Lucius va finir dans la catégorie première comme d'habitude...

Celui qui était le plus petit au cheveu blond acquiesça.

-Et toi Keren, redemanda t'il.

-C'est sur que je ne le manquerais pas...ton frère va finir dans les premiers avec ses deux amis mais ils ne réussiront pas à battre Lucius et Bellatrix...répondit t'il en approuvant lui-même ses paroles d'un geste de la tête. Il est arrivé la même chose l'année passer et ce sera la même chose cette année encore. De toute manière ton frère est stupide, crétin et j'en passe Regulus. Ils se tient avec des pauvres sangs bourbes...Il grimaça de dégoût.

Le dénommé Regulus fronça les sourcils et envoya un coup de poing sur la table.

-Ferme la Keren. Mon frère est un sot...c'est la honte de la famille! Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas en parler...de plus il vient de se faire mettre à la porte part mère et maintenant elle met tous ses espoirs sur moi je n'ai pas le goût d'en entendre davantage, cracha t'il férocement une haine visible sur le visage.

Sentant une présence derrière lui Zacharie tourna sa tête pour rencontrer une paire de yeux jais qui se détourna rapidement vers Regulus. C'était Black. Cette dernière passa une de ses mains longues et effilées dans les cheveux plats du petit garçon qui grimaça sur le coup.

-Bellatrix, lâche moi fit-il en se dégagent d'un coup de tête.

Elle ricana de plaisir.

-Tu es un vrai Black. Pas comme ce poison de Sirius qui fait déshonneur à la famille entière. Du moins il ne me reste plus qu'une année à l'enduré lui et ses alter ego alors que toi tu vas devoir encore endurer ton frère pour longtemps, termina t'elle faisant grincer les dents de son cousin.

-Tu vas participer encore cette année Bellatrix, demanda Terry qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette dernière hocha la tête avec fermeté un sourire glacé sur le visage.

-Je vais encore envoyer Pettigrow au tapis, siffla t'elle amusé. Et tous ces Griffondors qui se croient courageux...

Tous ricanèrent méchants. Même ceux qui étaient assis au alentour et qui n'avait pas participer à la conversation. Seul Zacharie resta de marbre comme à son habitude.

-Retournez vous assoire à vos places, ordonna une voix autoritaire. C'était le directeur. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis il continua :

-Faite entrer les premières années.

Aussitôt la porte ouvra pour laisser passer en file indienne une trentaine d'étudiants. Tous semblaient émerveillés en contemplant le plafond qui représentait le ciel.

McGonagall qui était en tête déroula un parchemin et déclara de sa voix habituelle :

-Lorsque je vais vous nommer déposez le choixpeaux sur votre tête.

Zacharie haussa les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué le chapeaux rapiécer qu'il avait lui-même mit quelques heures plus tôt.

Ainsi commença la répartition qui déboula assez rapidement :

Pousouffle, Griffondor, Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Pousouffle, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Serpentard, Griffondor, Serpentard, Pousouffle, Griffondor, Serdaigle, Griffondor...

Et la cérémonie continua encore pendant plusieurs minutes. Zacharie était assez troublé par le nombre de Serpentard qu'il pouvait avoir. Cela était assez bizarre. Tout le monde semblait craindre cette maison mais presque tous y allaient. Ensuite il y avait Griffondor, Serdaigle et Pousouffle en ordre croissant.

Enfin lorsque la répartition fut finit McGonagall débarrassa la place d'un coup de baguette avant de retourner s'assoire au coté du directeur. Ce dernier se leva et réclama le silence un sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien je souhaite une bonne année aux nouveaux et aux anciens. Je fais essayer de faire le plus court possible mais j'en ai énormément à dire, plusieurs soupirèrent dans la salle. Oui moi aussi j'ai faim, déclara le directeur sous quelques rires amusé. Comme toujours la forêt vous est inaccessible, Mr Rusard vous rappelle qu'il a une liste d'objet interdite accroché à son bureau, aussi il n'y aura plus de duel pour les cinquièmes années. Tous se retournèrent un instant vers la table des Griffondors en maugréant. Zacharie pu remarquer qu'un garçon plutôt grassouillet c'était recroquevillé sur place. Cette année encore les duels auront lieux bien sur pour les sixièmes et septièmes années, il y a aura toujours la compétions épigraphe pour les septièmes années, de celui ou celle qui fera pousser la plante la plus rarissime, le quidditch et j'en passe. Vous pourrez aller voir sur votre babillard dans votre maison respectif.

Prenant une respiration pour continuer son discours :

-Il y aura toujours cinq aurors qui se promèneront dans l'école et qui vous accompagneront à vos sorties à Pré au Lard pour que tous se déroulent bien. Mais ils n'arriveront que demain matin. Maintenant bon appétit à tous!

Instantanément des plats de toutes sortent apurent sur les tables par enchantements. Du bœuf, du poisson, des fruits de mers...La nourriture avait l'air succulentes!

Le Serpentard pigea dans les patates, le ragoût, les pâtes et le jambon. Alors qu'il allait prendre sa première bouché Zacharie remarqua que deux garçons presque semblables venaient d'entrer dans la salle en se retenant de rire. Chacun essayait d'avoir une mine neutre mais en vain...

Fronçant les sourcils le mage enfila sa première cuillerée oubliant vite le comportement étrange. Après avoir vider plus de la moitié de son assiette en silence des crient se firent entendre à l'autre bout de la table.

La salle entière se retourna vers les hurlements. Même plusieurs se levèrent. Zacharie remarqua un étrange spectacle.

Chaque Serpentard se transformait en des monstres...plutôt affreux. Malefoy avait un nez aussi gros qu'un cognard, Bellatrix des cheveux violets, Oz des mains rougeâtre aussi énorme que deux raquettes, Camel des dents qui poussaient à vive allure, Evan quand à lui restait le même grâce à ses talents alors que les autres devenaient monstrueux. Même les premiers années et Zacharie se transformèrent. Le Serpentard avait perdu tous ses cheveux.

Cela ne prit que quelques secondes qu'il avait déjà trouvées les deux coupables. La liaison n'avait pas été très compliquer et il n'avait pas été les seuls. Les Serpentard ainsi que les professeurs regardaient la tables des Griffondors avec des yeux assassins sous les rirent des trois autres maisons. Mais au grand étonnement de Zacharie deux professeurs se tordaient de rire sur leurs chaises...Stilson et Haussmann.

Le Serpentard n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall aussi furieuse. Celle-ci c'était levé comme tornade en direction des jeunes sorciers qui se roulaient sur le plancher alors que un autre prenait des photos un sourire aux lèvres. La directrice des Griffondors empoigna l'appareil photo en fulminant et cria des ordres.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils. Il avait peut-être pas été le seul mais il avait remarqué que le jeune homme au cheveu blond avait été plutôt rapide. Le Griffondor avait réussi en moins d'une fraction de seconde d'ôter la pellicule sous le nez de McGonagall.

-QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT, hurla t'elle hystérique.

Sous les gazouillements et les rirent Zacharie ne pu entendre la réponse des malheureux. Aussi rouge qu'une tomate McGonagall retourna s'asssire a sa place et chuchota quelque chose au directeur.

Ce dernier se leva un sourire à peine dissimuler au coin de la lèvre.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. D'après Mr Potter et Mr Black...la potion ne fera plus effet que demain soir. Il n'y aurait malheureusement aucun anti sort...

Zacharie remarqua que Regulus fulminait sur place avec ses deux oreilles ratatinés et le Serpentard pu entendre le crie magistral de Bellatrix s'échapper de sa gorge. Le mage frotta son crâne chauve et fronça les sourcils d'un air pensant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de passer une journée complète comme cela...

C'était peut-être trop simple pour y penser...Tellement...que ce n'était pas imaginable n'y même pensable.

Sortant sa baguette il la pointa dans les airs :

-Finite Incatatem

Soudainement à son grand bonheur ses cheveux noirs retrouvèrent sa taille en poussant rapidement ainsi que les oreilles ratatinés du pauvre Regulus.

Tous arrêtèrent de rirent instantanément envoyant les Serpentards retrouvés leurs formes orignal. Les professeurs eux regardaient Zacharie d'un œil étrange alors que Stilson, Haussmann et Lanzmaan abhorrait un sourire en coin.

-Et bien je crois que le problème est résolu vous pouvez maintenant quitter la place pour aller vous couchez. Vos horaires vous seront distribués demain matin au déjeuner, fit Dumbledore en mettant fin au silence.

Quelques Serpentards jetèrent un coup d'œil reconnaissant à Zacharie alors que d'autre l'ignorait avec élégance. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de demander de l'aide et ils étaient beaucoup trop orgueilleux comme Malefoy et sa bande pour le remercier.

Par contre les premières années eux regardaient maintenant Zacharie comme un modèle et Regulus l'avait gratifié d'un hochement de tête avant de partir.

Soupirant, le Serpentard se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas si pire que cela...

En quittant rapidement la salle sous des yeux insistants Zacharie s'engagea en direction de sa maison. Alors qu'il tournait à une intersection Zacharie entendit un bruit venir derrière lui. Se retournant vivement le Serpentard se retrouva en face des quatre Griffondors qu'ils avaient remarqués plutôt. Dont celui que tout le monde avait regardé au début du discours de Dumbledore, les deux qui étaient entrés en riant et celui qui avait prit des photos.

Le plus grand aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris devaient être Sirius Black. Il ressemblait étrangement à son frère ainsi que son complice. Seulement il était plus petit que Zacharie, il portait des lunettes carrées, ses yeux étaient bruns et son teint plus pâle.

Le Serpentard fut surpris un instant. Il lui ressemblait singulièrement...Même le Griffondor haussa ses sourcils avant de reprendre un air farouche.

-Tu es qui toi, grésilla Sirius en approchant dangereusement baguette levé. Le sorcier avait une certaine élégance et un grand charisme.

Celui à la chevelure blonde attaché en catogan répliqua :

-Un Serpentard, Black...

Le petit sorcier grassouillet restait en retraite un sourire aux lèvres...un sourire que Zacharie avait bien envie de lui arracher.

-Je sais bien Lunard. Tout les Serpentards sont les mêmes. Des mangemorts en herbe...et j'aime encore moins les Serpentards qui met les pieds dans nos plates-bandes.

-Alors répond, rajouta le dénommé Potter. Où on doit aller te faire pendre tête en bas juste au-dessus des toilettes.

Zacharie passa une main dans ses cheveux de manière désinvolte avant de répliquer :

-Ne croyez vous pas que mes cheveux sont déjà assez ébouriffer. Ce qui fit sourire Lunard et mit en rogne les trois autres.

-Lâche le Sirius, siffla Regulus qui venait d'arriver avec ses trois amis. Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te faire ridiculiser devant toute l'école en entière car ton mauvais coup n'a pas marché que tu dois aller t'en prendre à lui.

-Frangin il est rare de te voir aider des personnes...

-Ferme la! Tu n'ais plus mon frère et tu ne fais plus partit de la famille. Tu as toujours été la honte et le déshonneur de notre sang pur.

Cette dernière remarque sembla blesser quelque peu Sirius. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et fit un signe à ses amis avant de partir.

-Tu es partit d'un mauvais pied, fit Terry. Déjà que tu n'ais pas dans les bonnes grâces de Malefoy et maintenant des Griffondors...

-C'est leurs problèmes, répondit Zacharie en haussant les épaules. Je ne me forcerais pas à plaire à personne. Si il ne m'aime pas tel que je suis ses leurs problèmes.

Regulus fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris le novice. Ici c'est la loi du plus fort. Tu manges ou tu te fais manger.

Zacharie était quelque peu ému intérieurement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un jeune de cet âge pouvait émettre un tel discours. Cette école lui déplaisait décidément de plus en plus...

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Cela le laissait indifférent. Lorsqu'il retrouverait la mémoire il se ferait une joie de quitter cette endroit.

-Ci vous aimez ça vous battre et de vous criez des insanités ces vos problèmes pas les miens.

Les trois Serpentards poussèrent des soupires de découragement.

-On t'aura prévenu maintenant on est quitte.

Zacharie soupira intérieurement en voyant les Serpentards partirent. Cette journée avait été rude en émotion et le laissa surtout pensif.

Petit message : Voila une petite suite rapide! Enfin je crois!

Enola83 : Contente que tu ailles appréciés la rencontre des Serpentards!

Virg05 : Et bien l'autre c'est sa sœur aussi : O).

Zagan : Et bien on ne sait pas vraiment la date et vers qu'elle année les autres personnages sont allés à l'école. Donc j'ai décidé de les mettrent ensemble je trouvais que cela pourrait faire un peu changement...mais ils ne sont pas tous dans la même année comme tu as pu remarquer dans ce texte. Bellatrix est plus vieille que Sirius et enfin pour les autres tu vas remarquer plus tard.

Wynzar : O (. Désolé...moi je croyais qui avait un peu plus d'action...

U.$ Hermy : Non pas tous dans la même année et comme tu as pu remarquer Regulus était déjà dans mes plans : P.

Loyalbus : D'espace temps non je ne crois pas...mais j'aimerais que tu m'expliques un peu mieux ce que tu veux dires part ça...

Severafan : Heureuse que tu aime encore ce chapitre.

Abe : J'essayerais de faire des chapitres un peu plus loin mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.

4Rine : Tu es servit je crois n'est ce pas ? ;)

Eclair Ail : ! Je ne peux quand même pas écrire un roman dans une page! Si non bienvenue! : O).

Princesse Magique : Merci de ton mot d'encouragement.

Orphée Potter : Moi aussi je le sais :P.


	7. Premier cours

Disclamer: J.K Rowling.

**A**près cette petite dispute et les avertissements de Regulus et de ses deux amis, Zacharie repartit en route vers son dortoir. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir et la nourriture avait légèrement engourdit son esprit.

En se dirigeant vers sa maison Zacharie rencontra plusieurs personnes et ces personnes l'ignoraient totalement. Le Serpentard se demandait si tous les étudiants dans cette école étaient des asociaux.

Enfin arriver devant le mur Zacharie nomma le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur. La pièce avait drôlement changé d'allure avec tous les Serpentards effondrés dans les fauteuils...

La bande à Malefoy bien positionné dans les chaises au coin du feu bavardait tout en éloignant les opportuns qui avaient le malheur de trop approcher. Camel et Oz se lançait un souafle en riant au éclat alors que les autres dialoguaient calmement.

Evan au coté de Lucius se tourna vers l'arriver un sourire aux lèvres et cria :

-Tient ci ce n'est pas notre balafrer préféré.

Tous ricanèrent de plaisir sous la marque désobligeante du métamorphomage. Ce que Zacharie ignora avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Mettant un pied sur la première marche le Serpentard sentit un sifflement derrière sa tête. Se retournant adroitement Zacharie attrapa le ballon qui était à quelque centimètres de son nez.

Fronçant les sourcils de colère, le mage le renvoya rapidement sur la tête du fautif : Oz. Ce dernier le reçu en plein visage et un filet de sang coula sur le tapis alors que les autres se levaient d'un bond. Furieux ils s'avancèrent tous baguettes levées sauf une des trois sœurs Black et Severus Rogue qui continuait de lire son livre de potion comme si rien n'était.

De toute manière il n'avait jamais apprécié cet abrutit de Goyle.

-Laisser le moi, hurla ce dernier hystérique ignorant parfaitement le sang qui suintait de son nez. Je vais le réduire en charpies!

Toute les personnes présentes dans le salle c'était levé eux aussi acclament un combat même les Serpentards dans leur dortoir étaient sortis hurlant pour une bagarre bien sanglante.

-À ta guise Oz fait en ce que tu veux, cracha Lucius une animosité bien palpable sur le visage.

-Fait en un petit tas et ne le rate pas, continua Bellatrix les yeux remplis de colère et ses traits déformants son visages.

-Je vais te faire....ajouta Rodulphus avant de se faire interrompe part un claquement de porte brusque au fond de la pièce. C'était Lanzmaan aussi rouge qu'une pivoine qui venait d'entrer.

Ce dernier alla se placer entre la bande à Malefoy et Zacharie qui était resté de marbre devant les événements mais qui avait été quand même inquiet un instant part la tournure des événements.

-EXPLIQUEZ MOI, beugla t'il hors de lui en se tournant vers ses étudiants.

Tous commencèrent à parler en même temps mettant tous sur la faute du nouveau Serpentard. Ne comprenant rien le directeur se tourna vers une des sœurs Black.

-Taisez vous tous. Mais vous Miss Andromeda répondez et j'attends avec impatience!

Celle-ci braqua ses yeux verts pâles vers sa sœur qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-Ce sal sang de bourbe a envoyé un souafle dans la figure de Oz, répondit t'elle docilement en jetant un regard menaçant vers Zacharie.

Lucius ricana férocement.

-Un foutu sang impur, adjoignit t'il.

Lanzmaan prit une grande inspiration avant d'éclater une fois de plus :

-MONSIEUR MALEFOY VOUS SEMBLEZ NE PAS CONNAÎTRE VOTRE HISTOIRE CAR VOUS SERIEZ QU'EN ALLEMAGNE LA FAMILLE DUNST EST UNE LIGNÉE DE SANG PUR TRÈS IMPORTANTE ET PRESQUE DISPARUE ALORS AVANT DE RABAISSER LES GENS PAR DES CHOSES FAUSSES VOUS DEVRIEZ LA FERMER.

Tous les Serpentards arrêtèrent de parler en même temps. Il était rare de voir Lanzmaan crier de la sorte sur Lucius Malefoy. Ce dernier resta stoïque, la bouche ouverte pendant quelques secondes avant de prendre un air froissé.

Se tournant vers Severus Rogue et l'autre sœur Black qui parlait avec le Serpentard Lanzmaan demanda :

-Mr Rogue pardon d'interrompe votre discussion avec Miss Black mais je vous prie envoyez moi le ballon à vos pieds.

Le Serpentard qui avait rougit sur le coup se pencha et envoya le souafle dans les mains du professeur qui examina la balle.

-Je me demande pourquoi il est écrit Camel Crabbe, grinça t'il en envoyant d'un coup de pied le souafle à l'autre bout de la pièce en cassant des pots et décrochant une peinture sur le coup. Le portrait qui représentait un petit garçon devant un chaudron commença à crier lorsque le contenu se versa sur sa tête.

Plusieurs poussèrent des hurlements de surprises.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour essayer de se calmer en se tournant vers les premières années terroriser Lanzmaan se retourna vers Zacharie quelque peu consterné par la férocité du professeur.

-Je ne crois pas que vous avez bien commencé votre année...et je ne parle pas seulement de vous Mr Dunst mais bien de vous tous.

Tiquant de l'œil il continua :

-Je vous l'ai dit l'année passé si vous avez des problèmes, régler le dans les duels et si vous êtes trop jeunes et bien vous n'avez qu'a aller voir le professeur Stilson et il va vous arrangez ça. Pas 10 contre un...Maintenant je veux que tous j'ai bien tous aillent ce coucher et pas un mot. EN SILENCE. Mr Malefoy venez ici...

Zacharie jeta un coup d'œil vers Oz qui plissait les yeux d'un air vengeur. Le Serpentard lui adressa un signe de tête avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette vers sa chambre. L'étudiant était sur qu'il l'avait échapper bel. Zacharie savait qu'il n'avait agit que sur le coup de la colère.

Sautant rapidement dans son lit le Serpentard jeta un sort pour que personne ne puisse ouvrir ses rideaux et se coucha ensuite pour essayer de se détendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard Zacharie entendit des personnes entrées dans le dortoir en silence puis des matelas craquelés et presque instantanément des ronflements...Le Serpentard était étonné que aucun d'eux n'aillent essayer d'ouvrir ses rideaux. Quoi que peut-être que Lanzmaan avait avertit Lucius.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le lendemain matin le Serpentard fut réveiller par un rayon de soleil qui avait dévié jusqu'à son visage. S'étirant promptement, Zacharie annula le sort et enfila sa robe de sorcier. Il envoya ensuite sa valise sur son matelas et reformula le sortilège :

-Coerceo, murmura t'il avant de se tourner vers les autres lits aux rideaux fermés. Le Serpentard ce demanda qui était couché dans le même dortoir. Passant devant les bagages Zacharie pu lire : Lucius Malefoy, Rodulphus Lestrange, Atonin Dolovoh et Evan Rosier marqué sur les étiquettes. Grimaçant, Zacharie remarqua qu'il n'était pas tombé sur les bienfaisants.

Quittant rapidement la place, Zacharie dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la salle principale. Plusieurs Serpentards étaient déjà levés. Ces derniers le regardèrent comme une bête de cirque. Tous le trouvait fou de tenir tête à Lucius Malefoy et sa bande.

Sortant de la pièce, le mage se dirigea vers la salle à manger le plus hâtivement possible voulant s'éloigner de ce lieu maudit. Zacharie grimaça de dégoût et de répulsion. Une vive haine venait de l'envahir intérieurement. Ne sachant trop pourquoi le Serpentard voulait faire payer Oz et tous ceux qui se metteraient sur son chemin...

Zacharie trouvait qu'il se laissait trop faire. Le Serpentard secoua de la tête. C'était un sentiment qui venait d'apparaître comme par magie au fond de lui-même...

Passant les portes qui menait à sa table Zacharie alla s'installer aux cotés de Regulus qui était placé avec Severus Rogue. Le Serpentard remarqua que ce dernier avait un nez affreusement croche et des cheveux à l'aspect graisseux.

-Tu t'ais encore attirer des ennuis, siffla le frère de Sirius Black en prenant une gorgée de jus.

-Ils l'ont cherché, répliqua Zacharie sur un ton détaché.

Sortant le nez de son repas, Rogue éclata d'un rire étrangement glacial.

-Toujours...

Alors que Zacharie allait répliquer Lanzmaan passa derrière eux et leurs distribua leurs emplois du temps.

-Vous donnerez les autres à vos camarades. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attendre que tous arrivent, beugla Lanzmaan avant de se tourner vers Zacharie.

-Tu vas bien toi, siffla t'il d'un air sceptique.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné ainsi que Severus et Regulus. Zacharie hocha de la tête avec affirmation.

Lanzmaan satisfait s'éloigna rapidement.

-Je crois que tu es entré dans les bonnes grâces de notre cher directeur, railla Severus en plongeant une de ses longues mains effilés dans le tas de parchemin avant de sortir trois emplois du temps qu'il distribua à Zacharie et Regulus.

-Et c'est mal, répliqua Zacharie qui avait remarqué la même chose.

Regulus qui examinait son emploie d'un air dédaigneux répondit :

-Il est très rare de voir des personnes dans les bonnes grâces de Lanzmaan. Tu vois les seuls que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant...est Mr Severus Rogue ici présent et Lucius. Tu vois hier soir...Lanzmaan à prouver qu'il te préférait à Malefoy et il n'appréciera pas.

Zacharie haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai rien fait pour...

Regulus leva ses yeux gris aciers vers le Serpentard.

-Il faut toujours faire quelque chose pour que Lanzmaan apprécie quelqu'un. Severus c'est pour ses talents en potion, ce dernier grogna devant cette remarque ce que Regulus ignora complètement. Et Lucius parce que il est le seul qui est capable de battre tous le mondes en duel et surtout ces deux idiots...Il pointa d'un hochement de tête Sirius et Potter qui venait d'entrer.

Zacharie les ignoras et regarda son parchemin :

_Lundi : Matin : Potion, Après-midi : Duel_

_Mardi : Matin : DCFM, Après-midi : Sortilège_

_Mercredi : Matin : Soins aux créatures magiques, Après-midi : Divination_

_Jeudi : Matin : Métamorphose, Après-midi : Histoire_

_Vendredi : Herboristerie Après-midi : Épigraphe_

Regulus se pencha vers l'emploie du Serpentard.

-Qu'elle chance des cours de quatre heures chacun...plusieurs élèves de septième son devenus hystérique l'année passé, dit t'il sarcastiquement avant de se lever puis il s'éloigna sans les saluer.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rogue qui examinait toujours son emploie. Ce dernier avait tellement l'air consacré que le Serpentard n'osa pas le déranger. Enfilant rapidement plusieurs toasts aux fraises sans se soucier des paires de yeux qui le regardaient parfois Zacharie finit rapidement et se dirigea vers les donjons.

En chemin Zacharie rencontra des étudiants de d'autres maisons qui le regardait comme ci il serait un monstre. Le Serpentard se disait que les élèves se fiaient trop à l'emblème...

Ouvrant la porte du cachot Zacharie remarqua que des élèves étaient déjà la dont Lucius et sa clique.

-Vous arrivez en retard Mr Dunst, siffla Lanzmaan en fronçant ses sourcils épais et broussailleux.

Le Serpentard haussa son regard vers l'horloge au fond de la classe. Le cours ne commençait que dans 10 minutes...

-Mais...

-Taisez-vous et assailliez vous. Cela passe pour aujourd'hui car vous ne le saviez pas mais je veux que mes étudiants arrivent toujours 15 minutes à l'avance pour qu'il prépare leurs ingrédients et leurs chaudrons. Nous sommes dans une classe haut niveau alors je n'accepterais plus aucune bévue.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et alla se placer seul à une table juste en arrière de Lucius qui était assis en avant du bureau de Lanzmaan.

Zacharie constata que Bellatrix était assis au coté de Rodulphus, Atonin et Evan ensemble alors que Lucius était placé avec une jeune femme à la chevelure jais coupé aux épaules. Le Serpentard était sur qu'elle ne venait pas de sa maison...

-Je crois que pour les anciens je n'aient pas besoins d'expliquer que je commence toujours l'année avec un test pour savoir ou en sont rendu vos connaissances, siffla t'il en faisant claquer ses doits.

Aussitôt une petite pile de parchemin apparut sur chaque bureau des étudiants.

-Le test va durer exactement 3 h 50 minutes. Alors ne perdre pas de temps et vous allez avoir votre note juste avant de quitter. Vous pouvez commencer...

Plume en main, parchemin devant leur nez et encre à coter, les élèves avaient déjà plongés dans leur examen de la rentrer. Il n'était pas question de rouspéter même ci c'était le premier cours car l'écolier serait fait ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Pour Zacharie l'examen se déroulait plutôt facilement même très aisément alors que pour certain c'était une catastrophe. Il était question au commencement de quoi était constituer les potions de bases et qu'elle était le nom de l'antidote. Puis venait qu'elle était les propriétés de certains fruits comme le frago qui ôte l'effet nocif de certain poison, le macero qui neutralise ou combine d'autre ingrédient, puis des plantes qui aident à accélérer le processus de quelques potions : Arabis une plante très rare qui ne peut être mélanger qu'avez deux potions, Arbocola que l'on retrouva dans certain viscères d'animaux et beaucoup d'autre.

Bref il y avait une centaine de questions de la sorte et en levant les yeux Zacharie remarqua que plusieurs étudiant semblaient plutôt sur les nerfs. Certain tapais du pied, d'autre mâchouillait leur plume ou encore n'arrêtait pas de trembler de leur main...

À la fin les problèmes devenaient de plus en plus rudes. C'était des interrogations sur des potions très inhabituels et difficiles à préparer. Zacharie eux même quelque difficulté avec l'une d'elle mais comme par enchantement la réponse lui arriva.

Le Serpentard eu finit quelques minutes en avance. Plaçant son parchemin au coin du bureau il attendit patiemment l'heure voulu.

Vingt minutes plus tard Lanzmaan fit venir à son bureau les parchemins avec un accio sous les regards horrifiés de plusieurs élèves. Puis d'un coup de baguette il tapota la pille. Aussitôt une note d'un vert cramoisi se dessina en haut de la première feuille.

-Ceux qui n'auront pas un O je serais navré de vous apprendre que vous allez avoir le triple de devoir jusqu'au prochain test. C'est-à-dire dans un mois, fit Lanzmaan se retenant de sourire devant le regard paniqué de certain.

Prenant la pile dans ses mains il commença à dire les notes à hautes voix :

-Miss Lee Optimal avec 15 erreurs...sur la limite, grinça Lanzmaan très mécontent de ne pas lui avoir collé un E.

Zacharie se tourna et rencontra une asiatique peu joli. Des cheveux noirs en bas des fesses, des yeux bruns bridés la jeune femme avait des traits grossiers. Cette dernière soupira de bonheur placer aux coté d'une amie.

-Miss Summers Excellent avec 20 erreurs, continua t'il en riant grossièrement avec les autres Serpentard.

Zacharie remarqua que c'était l'amie de Lee. D'une beauté normale ses cheveux coupés court en brosse démontraient un visage à l'aspect jovial mais qui montrait maintenant un visage dépité.

Sous les rires des serpents Lee sembla vouloir éclater en sanglot. Levant ses yeux miel vers Zacharie, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire encourageant. Summers souria timidement devant la marque de gentillesse du Serpentard.

-Ho Mr Syers je vois que vous vous n'êtes toujours pas améliorer, grogna t'il en déposant ses yeux sur le mage assis au coté de Lee et Summers. Ce dernier très petit abhorrait un air angélique avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds frisés aux épaules.

Zacharie baissa les yeux sur l'emblème des trois compères et il remarqua qu'ils venaient tous de Serdaigle.

-Miss Adrian...

Le Serpentard remarqua que la jeune femme placée en avant de lui se redressa et sembla tiquer légèrement de la tête.

-Excellent avec 24 erreurs. Je crois remarquée que vos notes on baissés. Bienvenue parmi les cruches, cracha Lanzmaan en déchirant la feuille en petit morceau.

Cette dernière commença à trembler comme une feuille et Malefoy assis à ses coter lui adressa un regard dédaigneux. Puis il se leva pour aller s'installer avec Evan et Atonin.

Lanzmaan regarda les autres parchemins et déclara :

-Aucun Serpentard n'a en bas de Optimal, déclara t'il faisant remonter encore plus l'estime des Serpents. Peut-être vous devriez tous prendre exemple sur eux. Surtout sur Mr Dunst qui n'a eu aucune erreur.

Bellatrix, Atonin, Evan et Malefoy se retournèrent vers le nouveau avec des yeux assassins alors que les autres le regardaient avec estime et étonnement à la fois. Il était très rare de voir un étudiant réussir un examen de Lanzmaan avec 100.

-Vous pouvez quitter, fit le professeur.

Tous partirent rapidement sans demander leur reste.

Petit message : Une autre suite rapide...

Eclair Ail : Quelques textes encore !

Lilith : Heureuse que tu aimes!

Enola : Oui de grands soucis...pour le duel tu vas voir. Peut-être qu'il va décider de ne pas participer même...

Zagan : Contente que tu ailles appréciés la suite et la blague.

U.$ Hermy : J'aime beaucoup le petit Regulus moi :O) et oui c'est vrai qu'il a mit la honte.

Wynzar : Une suite assez rapide aussi.

Loyalbus : Ho j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça...;). J'y ai même réfléchit très longtemps.

Severefan : En fait je publie lorsque j'ai le temps.

Orphée : J'aimerais beaucoup moi aussi publier à ce rythme mais je crois que ce ne sera pas toujours possible.

4rine : Contente que tu aimes mon histoire.

Abel : Merci de ton mot d'encouragement.

Zick : La voila la suite .

Suncet : Peut-être que oui peut-être que non...à part sa bienvenue!

Harana : Oui sa promet.


	8. Moment de honte

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling.

**Z**acharie sortit le premier suivit des trois Serdaigles ainsi que la jeune femme qui avait été assise avec Lucius. Marchant rapidement pour se dégourdir les jambes le Serpentard devança rapidement ses collègues.

En moins de deux, le mage avait déjà prit deux couloirs d'avance. Bien que l'heure du dîner était déjà arrivé Zacharie n'avait pas faim surtout que le moment du duel avançait et que cela ne l'aidait pas pour le mieux.

Le jeune mage savait très bien que Serpentard ou en tout cas la bande à Lucius ferait tout pour le mettre hors d'usage pour longtemps ainsi que les quatre Griffondors.

Soupirant intérieurement, Zacharie s'engagea dans le hall d'entrée puis il sortit vers l'extérieur. Sur le bord de la porte se tenait le concierge. Ses cheveux sale et châtain tombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Son chat à ses pieds il avait l'air d'un nécessiteux.

Ce dernier grogna de mécontentement en voyant Zacharie sortir dans le parc. Le Serpentard ignora Rusard avec un air hautain. Dans le jardin Zacharie remarqua pour la première fois la beauté majestueuse du château, du lac, de la forêt et des plaines.

Le soleil éclairait la surface placide de l'eau, mais parfois un calmar faisait frémir le liquide. La forêt garnie d'énorme feuillage donnait l'impression d'être le seul maître dans les alentours et le château lui trônait en haut des plaines et de la montagne.

Prenant une grande bouffé d'air pur, Zacharie s'engagea vers le bas du lac. Sur son passage il rencontra plusieurs étudiants qui bavardaient ou mangeaient tranquillement sous les rayons chauffants du soleil. Tous semblaient vouloir prendre un peu de bon temps avant que les cours recommencent. Il y en avait même plusieurs élèves qui avaient déjà commencé leur devoir...

Passant au coté d'un groupe de Pousouffle qui devait être dans leur dernière année Zacharie entendit des jurons, des cries et des éclats de rire. Aussitôt les jaunes et noirs se levèrent et se précipitèrent de l'autre coté du mur Zacharie sur leur talon.

Il y a avait un grand attroupement d'une trentaine d'élève. Toutes maisons confondus, mais ce qui mit en colère noir Zacharie fut les quatre Griffondors qui jetaient des sorts...à un Serpentard. En fait il y en avait seulement trois sur quatre qui malmenait l'étudiant.

Celui que l'on surnommait Lunard était étendu dans l'herbe un livre à la main ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui l'entourait.

Écartant les personnes sur son chemin Zacharie entendit une voix féminine crier après les trois rouges et ors.

-JAMES POTTER FAIT LE DESCENDRE TOI AUSSI BLACK ET TU NE FAIS PAS EXCEPTION PETER, cria la dite voix.

S'approchant Zacharie remarqua que c'était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté. Son teint basané faisait ressortir ses longs cheveux auburn légèrement bouclés et ses yeux d'un vert magnifique en forme d'amande. De petite taille elle semblait quand même en avoir dans le corps.

Le Serpentard remarqua que Severus Rogue était collé au mur par une substance verdâtre. On voyait dépasser ses deux jambes folichonnes et son visage qui exprimait un dégoût prononcer. Ce dernier tentait de hurler mais le liquide épais recouvrait sa bouche.

Tournant des yeux assassins vers James, Sirius et Peter Zacharie sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur ces trois derniers.

Le Griffondor à la chevelure en bataille passa sa main de manière désinvolte dans ses cheveux alors que Sirius ricana d'amusement. Quand au petit Griffondor grassouillet il semblait être moins sur de lui.

-Je vous conseil d'écouter ce que Miss vient de dire, cracha t'il de manière féroce montrant un dédain prononcé. Son ton froid fit taire l'assemblé qui écoutait et regardait désormais la bataille qui se déroulerait devant leurs yeux.

James prit un air condescendant ainsi que Sirius alors que Peter reculait horrifié au coté de Lunard qui continuait de lire son livre comme si rien ne subsistait.

-Je vais le dire au professeur McGonagall Potter lâche le et ne provoque surtout pas de bataille, continua la rousse aussi féroce qu'une tigresse elle ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa prise aussitôt.

-Evans même pour toi je ne me laisserais pas faire part un sale Serpentard, nouveau de surcroît, lâcha James en pointant sa baguette vers Zacharie qui ne savait pas comment il venait de s'embarquer dans une telle situation.

Sirius haussa les sourcils d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tu veux encore mettre les pieds dans nos plantes bandes le nouveau, cracha t'il impitoyablement alors qu'une amie ôtait Evans de force entre les deux Griffondors et le Serpentard.

-Laisse moi le tu veux, demanda James, mais cela ressemblait plutôt à une ordre. Sirius acquiesça et se recula pour laisser Zacharie et son ami seul à seul.

James jubilait intérieurement. Il allait enfin mettre une raclé à cet idiot qui avait eu l'audace de le ridiculiser, faisant manquer leur première blague de l'année au Serpentard. En plus avec un simple sort de surcroît.

En moins d'une seconde toutes les personnes des alentours s'étaient séparées pour laisser libre passage. Zacharie lui semblait calme même serein, mais ce petit duel à l'improviste le mettait dans tous ses états au fond de lui même. Il ne savait pas se battre! Le Serpentard maudissait Lanzmaan d'avoir interrompu l'entraînement que Stilson avait voulu lui procurer.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu attends Dunst, ajouta le Griffondor.

Zacharie resta de marbre, néanmoins il était consterné comment il avait su son nom? Alors que les deux adversaires restaient muets pendant plusieurs secondes ce n'étaient pas les encouragements et les représailles qui ne manquait et fusillait de partout.

-Bien si tu n'ais pas capable de lancer un simple sort...Impedimenta!

Un jet de lumière se dirigea à toute vitesse vers Zacharie qui surprit le reçu en pleine poitrine et revola deux mètres plus loin, néanmoins avec chance sa baguette resta collé à sa main.

Quelque peu ébranlé le Serpentard entendit les ricanements et surtout celui de James, Sirius et Peter. Alors que Zacharie tentait de se relever ce fut le silence absolu et une main puissante qui l'attrapa par le col et le remit sur ses deux jambes de façon brusque.

Zacharie remarqua que James avait caché sa baguette ainsi que ses compères et à la place c'était un visage d'ange qui c'était dessiné sur leur visage. Se tournant, le Serpentard remarqua que c'était un homme à la très grande ossature qui l'avait remit debout, une barbe noir et très fournis, le sorcier devait mesuré dans les trois mètres.

À ses coté se tenait McGonagall et Stilson tous deux semblait très en colère. Surtout McGonagall qui était aussi rouge que l'emblème des Griffondors. Bien que le petit professeur n'était pas très grand en ce moment il imposait le respect. Zacharie qui était habitué de le voir serein et jovial il fut plutôt ébranlé.

-QUE TOUS RETOURNENT EN COURS SAUF MR POTTER, MR BLACK ET MR DUNTS. LES AUTRES DÉGARPISSÉ ET AU PLUS VITE!

Et les élèves ne se firent pas prier en moins de 10 secondes il ne restait plus que les deux Griffondors, le Serpentard, les deux professeurs et le géant.

Alors que James voulait protester Stilson le coupa de façons brusques.

-N'essayez pas de me berne Mr Potter j'ai tout vu de ma chambre, le professeur pointa d'un signe de tête une des fenêtres en haut du mur. Alors qu'il allait continué tous furent interrompus par Rogue qui était toujours accroché apprêt le muret.

-Hagrid allez le décrocher je vous prie, crépita McGonagall qui était devenu encore plus écarlate en voyant le Serpentard.

Le géant en moins de deux pas était arrivé à la hauteur du pauvre malheureux, ensuite il le décolla du mur en ôtant les filets verdâtres qui le retenaient. Le visage blême Rogue glissa contre la façade.

Hagrid aida le Serpentard à se tenir debout, mais Severus semblait vouloir protester, cependant avec la force qui lui restait ce dernier se laissa choir au bras du géant.

-Holà mon petit...

James ricana sous cape, mais cela n'échappa pas au regard de Stilson.

-VOUS TROUVES CELA DRÔLE PEUT-ÊTRE MR POTTER, hurla le professeur avant McGonagall. Le Griffondor alla répliquer, mais la directrice continua :

-Vous êtes puni pendant 1 mois vous et votre ami Mr Black. Tous deux êtes privé de cours de duel, je sais que vous adorer et vous allez à la place aider Mr Rusard dans ses tâches. J'ôte également...75 points à Griffondor. Maintenant déguerpissez aller à vos nouvelles tâches et vous pouvez être sur que vos parent seront avertit.

Les deux Griffondors ne demandèrent pas leur reste. James et Sirius prirent la poudre d'escampette.

-Quand à vous Mr Dunst, ses traits semblèrent se calmer un peu en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui était resté de marbre.

-Il n'a rien fait, souffla Rogue. Il n'a même pas jeté de sort.

McGonagall hocha de la tête.

-Vous alliez répliquer et vous avez accepté le duel.

Zacharie alla rétorquer, mais les yeux sévères de la directrice le fit taire.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. C'est au professeur Lanzmaan.

Stilson qui était redevenu plus tranquille prit la parole :

-Je vais le prendre chaque soir pendant la semaine je suis sur que son directeur sera d'accord.

McGonagall ne semblait pas en accord, mais elle acquiesça tout de même, impuissante.

-Bien Hagrid amener Mr Rogue à l'infirmerie et vous Mr Potter allez à votre cours.

Zacharie soupira intérieurement, cependant il ne répliqua rien. De toute manière que pouvait t'il contre l'autorité? Lorsque le Serpentard passa devant Severus, Zacharie remarqua dans les yeux de ce dernier une reconnaissance bien présente.

Alors qu'il tournait à la droite pour se diriger vers le cours de duel le professeur Stilson le rattrapa. Ce dernier avait de nouveau un air jovial au contraire de Zacharie qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur. Surtout qu'il avait tenté d'aider quelqu'un et que l'on l'avait rabrouer à cause de ça.

-Allons Mr Dunst vous en fait une de ces têtes, déclara le petit professeur. Ce n'est pas du tout pour vous punir...

Zacharie fronça les sourcils.

-Et biens j'ai vu comment vous vous débrouilliez...

Le Serpentard siffla de mécontentement. Il s'était montré pittoresque devant une bonne trentaine d'élève et Zacharie n'avait pas besoins de se le refaire dire. Surtout pas...et en plus d'un professeur.

-En fait vous comprenez, continua Stilson avec un sourire en coin voyant le regard noir de l'élève. Je veux simplement vous aidez. Voyez-vous ce ne sera pas une retenue, mais plutôt des cours particulier pour vous montrer comment...vous débrouiller. J'ai cru entendre dire que vous vous attirer des ennuis, alors ces petites heures en plus ne seront pas de trop.

Zacharie cligna des yeux. Il remerciait le professeur, cependant il n'aimait pas que les personnes le prennent comme un être inférieur.

Alors qu'il allait tourner le couloir pour entrer dans la salle de duel Stilson arrêta Zacharie qui n'avait rien répondu.

-Vous ne participerez pas au cours, ajouta le professeur. Je vais dire que vous êtes puni pour cette fois ci.

Le Serpentard sentit une fustration monter en lui ce que Stilson remarqua même si l'élève avait tenté de le dissimuler.

-Allons Mr Dunst je ne veux quand même pas vous ramasser à la petite cuillère...et il éclata d'un rire amusé devant la mine révolté de son étudiant.

Avant que Zacharie puisse répliquer Stilson avait déjà tourné le couloir pour entrer dans sa salle de classe. Prenant une grande respiration pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs, Zacharie le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Note : Oufff...j'ai eu de la difficulté à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai même passé proche de ne pas le publier enfin de semaine.

U.$ Hermy : Allons Zac na pas honte lui, mais on peu pas vraiment dire ça :traîner avec Severus. Il lui a seulement parlé quelques fois, mais au moins Rogue était toujours plus gentil que Malefoy?

Suncet : La voila ta nouvelle rencontre avec les maraudeurs, j'espère que tu as apprécié.

Virg05 : Pas besoins de d'excuser pour ça... : O)

Zagan : Oui il doit sûrement avoir de bonne raison :P.

Orhpée Potter : Oui je ne pourrais jamais soutenir se rythme...c'était juste que j'était plus disponible, mais comme enfin de semaine je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps donc...

Abel : Je suis pas sur qu'il va mettre une raclé...surtout avec ce chapitre. Mdr. Il faut des imprévus tout de même!

Severefan : Prochain chapitre!

Jina1 : Vraiment on ta conseillé à moi? Sa me touche vraiment :O).

Zick : Allons je ne peux pas dire quand il va se r'appeler!

Ptite Elfe : Mais c'est très bien être en droit! Ne te décourage surtout pas...c'est un bon métier. Bien revenons à nos moutons...ce n'est pas Tonks mais sa mère. Contente de t'avoir comme nouvelle lectrice! J'espère que tu as appréciés ce chap.

Petites sorcières : Je commence enfin à comprendre ce que tu écris...ça la prit du temps. Quoi que je ne suis pas très vite. : P. Pour Andro je sais...mais tu vas voir plus loin.

Enola83 : Vous allez comprendre au fur et a mesure.

Ps : Désolé je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi enfin de semaine.


	9. Tentation

**A**lors qu'il allait entrer dans la salle de duel, Stilson passa sa tête à l'intersection du couloir en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mr Dunst, je crois que vous n'avez pas bien compris, vous êtes exclus de ce cours ci comme vous et vos antagonistes. J'en suis navré, mais allez donc vous promenez dans le parc avant le souper. Ensuite lorsque le repas sera fini venez me rejoindre dans cette salle et n'oubliez surtout pas…je compte sur vous.

Avant de se retirer le professeur afficha un sourire furtif. Respirant un bon coup, l'élève tourna les talons, un visage de marbre imprégné sur ses traits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment les instituteur pouvaient être injustes, cependant d'un autre coté cela l'aiderait à se pratiquer avant de se faire ridiculiser une autres fois.

Avançant d'un pas rapide l'étudiant décida d'aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur en espérant que aucun autre élève ne serait accroché au mur de l'enceinte. Au risque de se faire humilier une fois de plus.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif et pensif. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son savoir qui apparaissait habituellement au moment voulu n'avait été que dalle cette fois ci. Pourtant, les professeurs semblaient quelques peux suspect à son égard, car Dumbledore avait sûrement parler et Lanzmaan aussi.

Néanmoins, il était sur de savoir la réponse…sur le bout de la langue, toutefois il y avait une sorte de barrière mental qui lui empêchait de voir plus loin.

Sortant à l'extérieur du château, le vert et argent se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt. Descendant le flanc de la montagne et dépassant le lac placide, Zacharie arriva en quelques minutes devant les étranges arbres. Au début les végétales étaient de grandeur normale, mais au maximum que son regard pouvait porter, les arbres grandissaient de plus en plus.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner un étrange bruit venant du bois attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneux et curieux, l'étudiant fit quelques pas en direction des immenses conifères.

Silencieux et vif, le Serpentard regarda aux alentours. Rien. Plus un bruit, plus un seul mouvement et aucun son provenant des oiseaux. Cela était plutôt étrange.

Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, une tache sombre attira son attention, mais presque imperceptible. Marchant d'un pas rapide Zacharie se dirigea vers la forme suspecte. À quelques mètres un bruit bruyant attira son attention. Se retournant rapidement, le Serpentard remarqua le géant qui avait décollé Severus.

L'ignorant, Zacharie se retourna une fois de plus. Cependant, il n'y avait plus rien. Haussant les épaules, ce dernier alla à la rencontre du géant. Ca ne devait être qu'un lapin ou un autre mammifère.

-Que fais-tu ici toi, grogna Hagrid. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit, finit t'il en plissant ses yeux de manière suspect.

Zacharie hocha la tête de manière désinvolte. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre. Mais d'un autre coté ce demi géant lui inspirait une sorte amitié, toutefois d'un autre coté…

-Quelque chose à attirer mon attention, répondit t'il simplement. C'est le professeur Stilson qui ma dit de sortir à l'extérieur du château.

Le garde de chasse secoua sa grosse tête de manière pensive.

-Mais il ne ta sûrement pas dit de venir dans la forêt. Bon pour cette fois ci sa va, mais la prochaine fois je vais le dire au directeur.

Lui décochant un regard assassin, Zacharie tourna les talons sans lui répondre. Ce géant était comme tous les autres professeurs, méfiant en être maladif.

Le Serpentard détestait de plus en plus cette école. Ces enseignant, ces étudiants, ce château et même cette satanée forêt.

Essayant de se calmer, l'élève contourna le jardin et le château pour se diriger vers l'arrière. Marchant pendant plus de deux heures, le Serpentard essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

Il devait comprendre comment il était arrivé à cette endroit et pourquoi.

Alors qu'il allait décider de rentrer, mélanger dans ses pensés, Zacharie remarqua une dizaine d'élèves qui entraient dans le recoin le plus reculé de la forêt. Celui fermant la marche se retourna pour regarder les alentours, toutefois le Serpentard étant plus rapide, il se laissa tomber sur le ventre avec dextérité se cachant ainsi. Ne voyant personne, le personnage entra dans l'épais boisé. Il semblait être de petite taille et plutôt grassouillet…cependant Zacharie n'avait pu reconnaître la personne, une cagoule noire cachait leur visage.

Étant sur que suivre les étudiants ne lui attirait que des ennuis, le Serpentard se releva et quitta l'endroit. Cependant, quelque chose le suppliait de les suivrent. Balayant rapidement ses pensés saugrenus, l'étudiant retourna à l'intérieur du château en prenant son temps. Toutefois…l'idée absurde l'hanta pendant plusieurs temps.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO

-Il parait que tu as aidé Severus et que tu t'ais fait battre part Potter et son acolyte, ricana Regulus qui venait d'arriver avec ses deux amis à la table.

Ne répondant pas, Zacharie continua à manger tranquillement son assiette, se retenant de ne pas mettre son ustensile dans l'iris du petit Serpentard. Le vert et argent n'avait pas besoins que l'on lui répète pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé pour souper.

Arrêtant de rire avec son ami, Keren commença à manger avec Terry qui semblait être un bon mangeur malgré sa petite taille.

Se servant du pâté et des patates, Regulus inclina la tête sur le coté secouant ses cheveux d'une couleur jais. Tournant ses yeux bleu acier vers le Serpentard, le petit Black semblait savoir qu'il était d'une grande beauté comme son frère. Riant d'un ton glacial, Regulus se pencha vers Zacharie qui n'avait pipé mot.

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu ne pourras pas survivre dans cette école sans avoir d'allier et surtout si Malefoy et Potter te déteste. Tu vois ce sont les deux plus grand ennemi…si on ne compte pas Severus. Cependant Potter ne peu rien faire et Malefoy vice versa, car leur père travail ensemble au ministère donc…tu comprends non? Susurra t'il à l'oreille de Zacharie qui écoutait distraitement. De plus Lucius aimerait que quelques accidents maladroits arrivent à Potter…cependant ses amis ne peuvent car son père serait de très mauvaise humeur. Toutes les grandes familles d'Angleterre se connaissent et de plus les autres Serpentards ont trop peur des 'Maraudeurs' comme ils s'appellent. C'est vraiment idiot, mais vrai. Alors je te conseil plusieurs choses.

Regardant les alentours de manière scrupuleuse comme si quelqu'un d'hostile s'apprêtait à apparaître, Rodulphus lança un coup d'œil en arrière et à ses deux amis qui s'empiffraient. Soupirant il se retourna vers Zacharie qui était plus amusé part la situation que autre chose.

-Première chose, siffla t'il. Améliore toi en duel Lucius déteste les personnes qui ne sont habiles de leur baguettes. Deuxièment…il est capitaine du Quidditch tu pourrais t'inscrire et essayer d'occuper un post. De plus continue à défendre Rogue…Lucius a eu l'ordre de son père de s'occuper de lui.

Le Serpentard ricana d'amusement avant de continuer.

-Et tu pourrais essayer d'entrer dans leur petite clique part le maillon faible…c'est-à-dire Severus. Maintenant tu peux…

-Je crois que tu n'as pas encore compris…

Regulus papillonna des yeux d'un air consterné.

-Ho si j'ai bien compris. Au fond tu n'ais qu'un lâche qui a peur de se lier d'amitié et surtout je commence à croire que le sang pur que tu portes en toi souille notre réputation, cracha le Serpentard en se levant. Tournant les talons il s'éloigna la tête digne sous les regards de ses deux amis. Se levant eu aussi à leur tour, ils quittèrent rapidement l'endroit.

Soupirant intérieurement le Serpentard jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs d'un air pensif. Le directeur lui avait bien dit de venir le voir lorsque quelque chose clocherait ou si il se r'appellerait d'un événement antérieur. Cependant, rien d'extraordinaire ne lui traverserait l'esprit et une pensée au fond de lui-même savait qu'il resterait longtemps ici et qu'il serait mieux de si faire.

Probablement que le petit Regulus avait raison. Il serait mieux de recommencer une vie jusqu'à ce que ses vrais parents lancent un appelle ou peut-être…que ses parents étaient morts? Éventuellement il pourrait être un orphelin?

Perdu dans ses pensés Zacharie remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que Lanzmaan, Stilson et Haussmann n'était pas présent à la table. Sûrement que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était déjà partit pour aller donner son cours privé.

Se levant, le Serpentard quitta l'endroit pour se diriger vers la salle de duel. Tournant le couloir de droite, Zacharie se retrouva nez à nez avec Lucius. Ce dernier esquiva un sourire malsain à donner des frissons. Ses yeux d'un gris acier semblaient aussi froids que le pole nord. Seulement ce qui était assez inhabituel c'est qu'il était seul. Ce dernier plaqua le vert et argent en moins de deux contre le mur. Zacharie se laisse faire, de toute manière il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Écoute sale vermisseau j'ai une dette envers toi et je déteste avoir des dettes. Est-ce que tu me comprends bien?

Le Serpentard esquiva lui aussi un sourire sinistre. Montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas peur de cet idiot.

-Tu as aidé Rogue et c'était moi qui étais supposé le protéger. De plus plusieurs personnes m'on parlé en bien de toi donc ce Samedi soit à la lisère de la forêt lorsque la pleine lune sera complète. N'oubli pas, siffla t'il. Car je te jure que tu vas le regretter on ne refuse pas une offre d'un Malefoy. Le regardant d'un air provocateur, le Serpentard ôta sa main de la gorge de Zacharie qui n'avait pas baissé les yeux.

Le vert et argent regarda Lucius partir aussi vite que son ombre. Décidément, Zacharie commençait à avoir l'habitude de se faire plaquer. Portant ses doits ou le Serpentard l'avait presque étranglé, l'étudiant se dirigea une fois de plus vers la salle de duel en espérant que personne d'autre l'embêterait. Néanmoins l'élève se demandait bien qui pouvait être ces gens qui avaient parlés de lui en bien. Mais surtout que lui voulait Lucius?

Mot de l'auteur : Ho oui…enfin le chapitre. Je demande à tous mes lecteurs de m'excuser. J'ai vraiment été submergé de devoir, d'étude et de mon entraînement depuis un mois. Je n'ai pas eu une seconde de libre à moi. Cependant les vacances de noël recommencent bientôt donc il va avoir une suite assez rapidement. Je vais même commencer à l'écrire maintenant. Je me répète, mais je suis vraiment désolé. De plus enfin de semaine j'ai recommencé le chapitre 2-3 fois.

US Hermy: My small angel? Simplement que je n'avais plus aucune inspiration et que le couple HG/SR me passe maintenant 5 pieds au dessus de la tête.

Onarcula : Contente que tu trouves cette suite toujours aussi bien.

Ptite Elfe : Mon Zacharie il est parfais meuuuuh : P. C'est seulement que…bon…je le dirais pas mais vous allez le découvrir plus tard .

C'est vrai que les profs qui nous prennent pour des demeurés ce n'est pas super. J'en est un comme ça à mon école.

4rien : Merci de ton encouragement.

Severefan : Le meilleur? C'est t'on jamais…

Abel : Je suis très cool tu seras . Mais oui c'est vrai que j'ai inversé le rôle gentil et mauvais! Cependant…d'un certaine manière. Et oui je suis plutôt contente que mes reviews soit si élevé! MERCI!

Saki123 : Suspense...j'adore le suspense.

Virg05 : Et oui c'est réflexe ce sont comme ramolli si je peux dire ça comme ça. Mais il doit sûrement avoir une bonne raison non? : P.

Wynzar : Ho oui c'est dur. Et il est en beau Ta?$?$.

Zagan : De très grande certes.

Harana : Tu crois? Peut-être une très belle hypothèse :O).

Suncet : Moi aussi je n'aimerais pas écrire une marie sue. Cependant j'ai très hâte d'écrire les duels.

Mademoiselle Mime : Contente que tu aimes ma fic.

Orph : Sublime? Ce n'est pas un peu trop exagéré? ;)

Zick : Non lol.

Petites sorcières : Toujours aussi drôle. Continue à me poster ce genre de message ça me fait marrer.

Tentation


	10. Que de poussière!

-**V**ous allez l'air en parfaite santé mon cher Dunst, mais vous vous sentez près? Vous avez une mine radieuse…en fais non, cependant cela ne change rien, s'écria le petit professeur en sautant d'un air joyeux sur l'estrade invitant d'un geste de la main l'élève.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils en grimpant sur le plancher de bois. L'enseignant avait toujours un air assez dévergondé, mais les élèves semblaient l'appréciés.

-Je crois que j'avais déjà commencé à vous expliquez les débuts! Fit t'il en sautillant sur place, un sourire étiré sur le visage. Voyant le regard désapprobateur de Zacharie le professeur se calma quelque instant en se raclant la gorge.

Le Serpentard soupira subtilement, l'entraînement serait sûrement long et pénible.

-Bien alors si je vous avait expliqué comment se saluer et comment se placer je vais maintenant vous demandez si vous savez quelques sorts offensifs et défensifs. De base bien sur.

Zacharie acquiesça de la tête. Au fond de lui-même il savait qu'un sort sortirait d'un moment à l'autre de ses lèvres. À moins qu'un blocage se produirait une fois de plus.

-Alors je veux que vous lancez un sort sur moi le plus rapidement possible.

Se plaçant avant dextérité le Serpentard pointa sa baguette sur le professeur de manière sur. Bien que ce n'était pas voulu Zacharie était positionné avec grâce, il ne semblait aucunement sans rendre compte. Alors que l'enseignant…

Stilson était sur que le jeune homme avait un grand potentiel, cependant pourquoi il avait succombé à Potter après seulement un sort? Sa démarche était digne des plus grands.

Zacharie resta de marbre pendant plusieurs secondes, son visage n'exprimant aucune expression. De cette manière le professeur ne serait pas quand il frapperait.

-CONCISURA

Partant aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, d'une couleur bleutée presque incolore, le sortilège arriva à toute allure en direction de la tête du professeur qui fut surpris pendant une fraction de seconde. Le petit professeur nu le temps que de faire un pas sur le coté, l'enseignant avait été sur que Zacharie aurait montré une piètre performance. Il avait oublié une loi fondamental : Ne pas sou estimer son ennemis.

Quelque seconde stoïque le professeur jeta un coup d'œil vers Zacharie qui avait laissé tomber son masque de marbre pour une des rares fois. Ces traits exprimaient une totale stupéfaction.

Prenant une respiration, Stilson passa une main dans ses cheveux essayant de trouver ses mots.

-Je vous félicite Mr Dunst, c'était bien pour votre première fois, néanmoins…il y a beaucoup de choses à améliorer. Bien sur je vois que vous n'avez aucun problème pour les sorts offensifs, par contre les sortilèges défensifs on l'air d'être votre point faible. Je vais vous montrer comment faire le sortilège protego, fit t'il en essayant de parler le plus normalement possible. Cependant, lorsque je dis sort de base…je ne veux pas ce sortilège, glissa t'il un sourire léger au coin de la lèvre.

Zacharie acquiesça retrouvant son masque de marbre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous venaient de se débloquer maintenant et que devant Potter rien n'avait marché. De plus le Serpentard savait qu'il n'avait aucunement de misère avec les sorts défensifs comme offensifs.

Part contre il savait qu'il ne devait pas montrer ses talents…Les professeurs deviendraient beaucoup trop suspect à son égard, ainsi que les étudiants. Zacharie se contenta alors d'acquiescer positivement à l'hypothèse de Stilson. Il devait faire assemblant d'apprendre les sorts défensifs.

Ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le petit professeur commença à lui enseigner le sortilège qui était complexe pour ceux étant à un niveau inférieur de la 7ième année.

-Lorsque un sortilège de bases se dirige vers toi il est facile de l'arrêter, car le sorcier n'a pas mit beaucoup d'énergie. Les boucliers ont différentes largeurs, grosseur et forces. Tous ces attributs dépendent de la puissance du sorcier. Plus tu es puissant, plus la couleur de ton sortilège défensif sera énorme et argenté. Lorsqu'un sorcier débute le bouclier est normalement minuscule et d'un blanc nacré.

Le Serpentard écoutait les paroles de Stilson que d'une seul oreille, le temps avançait lentement, très lentement même.

-Bon je parle et parle, coupa le professeur en regardent l'horloge. Nous, nous sommes amusés n'est ce pas? Ne voyant aucune réponse venir il ajouta avec un léger rictus sur le bord de la lèvre : Bien, il est presque 10 heures vous pouvez aller dans votre dortoir et n'oubliez pas je vous veux demain soir aussi.

Zacharie se leva en adressant un léger signe de tête au professeur, signe de remerciement.

-Vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès Mr Dunst, ajouta t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la salle commune.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Donnant le mot de passe, Zacharie pénétra à l'intérieur où un silence inhabituel régnait. Jetant des regards suspicieux l'élève remarqua quelque chose qui le laissa surpris une fraction de seconde. Une vingtaine d'étudiants étaient attablés proche de la bibliothèque ou encore du feu pour faire leur devoir et même étudier.

Sous leur air hautain et coriace les Serpentards étaient des personnes perfectionnistes qui désiraient bien réussir dans leur vie et surtout montré comment leur maison était la meilleure. Même Crabbe et Goyle tentait de faire leur devoir aider par Andromeda qui était beaucoup plus jeune qu'eux.

Zacharie ricana sous cape avant de tourner son regard vers Bellatrix et Rodulphus qui semblait eu aussi travailler. Cependant, le Serpentard semblait plus préoccupé par le charme de Black que part son étude.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux jais d'une manière plutôt désinvolte, Zacharie se dirigea vers les escaliers qui montaient à son dortoir. En moins de deux minutes, il pénétra à l'intérieur où Lucius et Evan assis sur un lit semblaient discuter à mi voix de quelque chose de très important.

Le regard sévère, le Serpentard blond tapotait de sa baguette un parchemin jaunis part le temps.

-Il nous faut un nouveau poursuiveur, grinça t'il en empoignant le morceau de papier d'un air furibond. Cette espèce de vermisseau nous a fait faux bond, il a préféré nuire à notre réputation et aller travailler comme un vulgaire concierge. Stijl…Les yeux flamboyants de colère il déchira le parchemin.

-Ne t'en fais pas Lucius, claironna Evan visiblement amusé par la situation. Cet idiot va le payer tu le sais très bien, il ne pouvait pas quitter l'école sans permission…

Eclatant tous les deux d'un rire sinistre, Lucius fini par remarquer Zacharie accoter sur sa commode personnelle. Ce dernier feuilletait son agenda les sourcils froncés.

Le Serpentard venait de remarquer que chaque devoir s'inscrivait au fur et à mesure dans le petit carnet.

_Potion : Trois parchemins sur les antidotes apprissent les six premières années. Détailler les ingrédients et leur utilité. Inscrire de même contre quel poison font ils effets. _

_Duel : Un parchemin sur les fonctions de base._

-Si ce n'est pas notre petit balafré préféré, claironna Evan en se levant.

N'écoutant les commentaires désobligeant, Zacharie se tourna avant d'ouvrir la commode, et prendre parchemins et plumes pour s'asssire ensuite à son bureau.

-Tu m'écoutes espère de crétin, cracha t'il en s'avançant vers Zacharie. Je ne veux pas de toi dans notre dortoir.

Lucius toujours assis sur le lit regardait la scène avec attention. Il n'aimait par ce nouveau, il était beaucoup trop calme dans les situations où beaucoup serait mal à l'aise alors qu'il restait serein. De plus le Serpentard était doué dans les potions, peut-être même trop pour une personne de son âge. Toutefois Zacharie c'était fait battre part Potter très facilement. Mais il avait une dette et plusieurs personnes lui…

Sortant de ses pensés très rapidement, Lucius n'avait pas remarqué la scène qui c'était déroulé devant ses yeux il y avait à peine une seconde. Néanmoins, le flacon d'encre cassé sur le plancher et les pierres tachées montrait que les deux sorciers avaient réagis violemment.

Tous deux avaient leur baguette pointée un vers l'autre.

Lucius afficha un léger sourire. Evan était un allié de taille et un ennemi redoutable pour quiconque. Il avait toujours apprécié chercher le trouble et il aimait se battre.

-Suffit, fit Lucius en se levant. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter pour l'instant…

-Ferme la toi-même Lucius, cria Evan visiblement très en colère la baguette toujours pointé vers Zacharie qui regardait maintenant les deux amis se défier.

Le Serpentard Blond vira au rouge et en une fraction de seconde sa baguette fut placée sur la gorge de Evan qui avait maintenant deux instruments mortels dirigés vers lui.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as maintenant une dette envers cet imbécile et que tu veux l'inté…

-JE TE CONSEIL DE FERMER TA SALE GUEULE ROSIER, hurla Lucius qui avait les yeux injectés de sang. SES MOI QUI DÉCIDE ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE. TU ES MIEUX DE NE PLUS JAMAIS ME PARLER SUR CE TON CAR TU VAS LE REGRETTER.

Surpris, Evan baissa sa baguette alors que Lucius d'un coup de pied brusque renversa la chaise de Zacharie qui était plutôt amusé par la petite scène.

-SORTEZ TOUS LES DEUX OU JE VOUS ÉGORGES, continua t'il visiblement hystérique.

-Calme toi espèce de sot ce n'est pas parce que ton père est…tentai Evan.

-JE T'AI DIT DE LA FERMER!

-JE N'AI PAS D'ORDRE À RECEVOIR DE TOI, J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ DE TON AIR SUPÉRIEUR MALEFOY.

-TU OSES ME DÉFIER ROSIER? TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE REGRETTER?

-CROIS TU VRAIMENT ME FAIRE PEUR, TU N'AIS MÊME PAS À LA HAUTEUR D'UN SANG DE BOURBE.

-EXPELLIARMUS, fit Lucius incapable de se contrôler.

Les traits tirés par la surprise, Evan revola sur la porte qui se brisa sur le choc. Tombant en haut de l'escalier, il déboula jusqu'à l'autre palier ou des Serpentards plus jeunes et plutôt paniqués appelèrent à l'aide. Evan semblait très mal en point.

-SORT, continua Lucius près à tuer la prochaine personne qui pénétrerait à l'intérieur. Dépassé par les événements, Zacharie empoigna les quatre parchemins sur son bureau.

Sortant très rapidement de la pièce en mettant son matériel dans ses poches, le Serpentard descendit les marches le plus rapidement possible. Rendu au palier Zacharie tomba face à face avec la clique à Malefoy et quelques sixièmes années qui le regardaient avec des yeux meurtriers.

-C'EST TOI AVOU, cracha Atonin qui tenait son ami dans ses bras. Ce dernier semblait avoir une jambe, un poignet et un bras cassé De plus son visage était égratigné et recouvert de sang.

Voyant les dizaines de regards meurtriers dirigés vers lui Zacharie avait envie de retourner en haut pour retourner affronter Lucius au lieu des Serpentards.

Soudain on entendit plusieurs fracassements venant de l'étage supérieur. Instantanément les traits des Serpentards changèrent de l'étonnement, à la panique et ensuite à la résignation.

-On va dire qu'il a trébuché, siffla Rabastan qui était au coté des deux sœurs Black.

-Amenons le à l'infirmerie, ajouta Bellatrix d'un air contrarié.

-Ne dite rien à propos de ça, fit Crabbe en jetant un regard menaçant vers les deux Serpentards qui avait trouvé Evan. Surtout toi, grogna t'il en se faisant craquer les jointures.

Zacharie hocha légèrement de la tête, alors qu'ils partaient déjà avec le blessé dans les mains.

Les deux Serpentards qui étaient tous les deux identiques jetèrent un regard soucieux vers Zacharie avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Tournant la tête l'étudiant regarda l'escalier qui montait en colimaçon jusqu'au septième étages. Résigné de ne pas remonter Zacharie quitta rapidement l'endroit ainsi que la salle commune.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Longeant les couloirs, le Serpentard était soulagé de s'en tirer à bon compte. Il devait l'avouer au fond de lui-même que la réaction de Lucius l'avait laissé surpris, il était du genre à se fâcher rapidement. Malefoy ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et ça il venait de le démontrer en attaquant ce qui semblait être son meilleure ami.

De plus en plus dépité depuis son arrivé dans cet endroit, Zacharie se laissa glissé en bas d'un tableau ou une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie. Bougie qui dégageait une lumière.

Zacharie devait se restreindre à rester quelques heures dans le couloir avant de remonter dans la tour. Il ne voulait pas aller voir le directeur et surtout aucun professeur.

Déroulant un parchemin, le Serpentard remarqua avec chance qu'une plume si trouvait. Légèrement fatigué Zacharie commença à décrire chaque antidote qu'il se r'appelait au fond de lui-même.

Pendant environ 2 heures ne s'interrompant que quelques secondes pour tendre l'oreille au cas ou un professeur ou Rusard arriverait, Zacharie déboula une trentaine de potions. Le vert et argent prenait un plaisir à faire son devoir même si il était fatigué.

Vers 1 heures du matin la jeune femme aussi épuisée que le Serpentard s'excusa en éteignant sa bougie.

Persiflant de mécontentement Zacharie se leva et se dirigea à tâtons dans les couloirs sombres, après plusieurs de minutes de recherche il trouva enfin une torche accroché à coté d'une peinture. Le couloir était très éloigné dans les cachots et de plus c'était un cul de sac

L'objet représentait un jeune homme à la tignasse noir comme de l'encre, la stature plutôt moyenne et les yeux bleu-vert.

Curieux, le Serpentard remarqua que l'homme tenait un objet dans ses mains, l'objet semblait être un bout de chiffon de plusieurs couleurs, cependant on ne pouvait le discerner. Caché dans les mains larges et longues du jeune homme. Toutefois ce qui étonnait le plus c'était que la peinture était figée.

Assis dans un trône l'homme abhorrait un air supérieur.

Suspicieux, Zacharie passa son doit sur les formes. Rien.

Haussant les épaules, le Serpentard se laisse glissa sur le mur. Il voulait avant de retourner dans son dortoir finir une grande partie de son devoir et surtout il ne voulait pas revoir Lucius.

_Potion de Mandélas_

D'une écriture soignée Zacharie commença à la décrire. Antidote de haut niveau, elle servait et sert encore pour les dresseurs de dragons. Utile pour les brûlures grâves

_Une feuille de Floridus._

_Une feuille de Nux._

Un blocage soudain l'arrêta. Pourtant il avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue! Fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement, Zacharie tenta de trouver la réponse.

-Il faut une écaille de lézard, non de serpent, de dragon, non de…

Soudainement, le vert et argent sentit une poussé dans son dos. Le mur pivotait! Se levant rapidement Zacharie remarqua que le tableau avait lui aussi pivoté pour laisser place à deux mini espace qui donnait à la même place.

Curieux, le Serpentard s'approcha dans une des fissures. Un des mots qu'il avait dit plutôt était celui qui avait fait pivoter le mur.

-Lézard.

-Serpent.

-Dragon.

Le mur se referma. Le mot de passe était dragon. Répétant, Zacharie s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Lumos, siffla t'il le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Dragon, ajouta t'il dans un souffle.

Le Serpentard referma la porte pour être certain que personne ne le suive. Retournant son regard Zacharie avança dans la salle poussiéreuse.

Un immense foyer trônait dans le fond de la pièce. Accroché sur la cheminé, une tapisseries de 2 mètres exhibait un dragon à l'aspect féroce. De couleur noire sur un fond argenté, le dessin était impressionnant. De chaque coté du foyer deux escalier montaient dans un sens opposé.

Accroché au plafond un immense lustre pendait doucement. Recouvert de poussière ainsi que la table, la chaise et les divans. Grimpant sur le bureau taillé dans un bois de chêne, Zacharie se dressa sur le bout des pieds. L'objet était placé juste en dessous du lustre.

-Inflammo, murmura t'il en pointant une après l'autre les chandelles qui s'illuminaient.

Se laissant tomber en bas, Zacharie décida d'allumer un feu. L'endroit n'avait sûrement pas été visité depuis des années, il régnait une humidité écrasante et un froid glacial. Chuchotant la même formule, un feu s'alluma en seulement quelques secondes. Le vieux bois pourris n'avait pas résisté.

Une fois tout illuminée la pièce avait quelques choses de rassurants et surtout de chaleureux. Même si tout était de couleur s'apparentant à l'argenter et au noir.

Passant une main sur la chaise et sur le divan, Zacharie remarqua que tous étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière.

Le Serpentard dirigea ensuite son regard vers l'escalier de droite. Montant les marches en colimaçons, l'étudiant allumait les torches accrochées au mur.

Arrivé en haut, Zacharie découvrit une pièce simple. Un lit, un tapis, une commode et une cheminé. Le Serpentard s'empressa de l'allumer. La salle était aussi sal que celle se trouvant en bas et elle était dans les mêmes tons.

Épuisé le vert et argent examina pendant quelques secondes le lit avant d'aller si étendre. Demain il continuerait sa tourné. Même couché sur des draps pourris, le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

Virg05 : Contente que tu apprécies toujours mes suites.

Onarcula : Merci et j'espère que tu as passé de bonne fête toi aussi.

Wynzar : C'est ton droit. Oui il est peut-être ennuyant, mais il n'ait pas inutile. ;).

US. Hermy : C'est vrai je n'étais peut-être pas très attentive. Pardon, je suis un peu tête en l'air parfois.

Abel : Moi aussi je n'aime pas trop le voir dans des positions de faiblesses. Mais il faut lui laisser le temps…

4Rine : Du jus d'orange . Lol.

Zick : Un mangemort? Lol. Peut-être bientôt ou peut-être pas… :P.

alinemcb54 : J'apprécie que tu me laisse un message et que me dise que tu aimes.

Takoma : Bienvenue!!!

Sisi : Merci, merci :O).

Harana : Voila la suite. Peut-être que ça la prit longtemps, mais il est plus long! Continue à émettre des théories j'aime bien :) :O).

Severafan et Zagan : Merci.

Kalysha : Heureuse que tu aimes.

M.M : Ca ne fait rien! C'est vrai que ça la prit du temps. J'ai très peu de temps à moi.

Arathorn : Merci bien!


	11. Un combat impressionant

**S**e réveillant en sursaut dans son lit Zacharie eu de la difficulté à saisir ou il était. Essayant de se calmer un air serein sur le visage, le mage regarda les alentours. Il se r'appela soudain qu'il avait découvert une salle secrète.

Secouant sa crinière encre, il se laissa glisser sur le plancher.

Sortant rapidement de la pièce d'un air songeur, le Serpentard se retrouva dans la chambre inférieure de sa nouvelle demeure. Prenant un regard inquisiteur et curieux sur les objets de la salle, Zacharie se demandait pourquoi la pièce ne servait plus à rien et surtout pourquoi personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps.

Regardant le deuxième escalier qui menait à un autre étage supérieur, Zacharie se promis de revenir le plus tôt possible pour aller l'inspecter. Bien qu'il avait un tempérament plutôt curieux, le Serpentard sortit de la pièce.

Arpentant les couloirs, le jeune mage remarqua qu'il était encore tôt et que très peu de personne devait s'être levé. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche tout en continuant d'avancer, Zacharie examina son emploie du temps plutôt chargé. Ce matin il commencerait un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et ensuite un cours de sortilège. La journée serait sûrement fort éprouvante, mais très intéressante. Serrant son agenda, le Serpentard arriva dans la grande salle. Seulement quelques professeurs étaient debout ainsi qu'une dizaine d'étudiant.

Remarquant Andromeda assis seul à la table Zacharie eu envie de rebrousser le chemin, cependant une force intérieure lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Fronçant les sourcils, le Serpentard décida de faire confiance à son instinct. Il ne voulait surtout pas engager une dispute avec la jeune femme qui semblait être concentré sur son horaire de cours.

Passant derrière la Serpentarde, Zacharie ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son agenda qui semblait beaucoup moins remplie que le sien. Haussant les sourcils de stupéfaction en voyant à son emploie du temps l'étude des moldus, Zacharie alla se placer à quelques mètres de distances d'elle.

Pour le mage qui avait vu les Serpentards parler des moldus comme des vermines c'était plutôt incongru. Se servant un déjeuner copieux, Zacharie sentit une paire de yeux se poser sur sa chevelure. Ne montrant aucune réaction brusque, le jeune homme tourna les yeux discrètement pour remarquer qu'elle l'observait subtilement derrière son cahier.

Ses yeux vert pâle le sondaient comme si il serait un spécimen étrange. Légèrement agacé Zacharie lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier pour lui faire détourner le regard. Au lieu de détourner ses pupilles vers son déjeuner, elle continua de le regarder aucunement gêné.

Ce Serpentard l'intriguait beaucoup. Il lui faisait penser à Potter, cependant ses yeux vert émeraude remplis de sagesse et d'indifférence la laissait perplexe. Sa chevelure tout aussi en désordre était noir comme les ténèbres par contre sa peau était basané ce qui lui laissait croire qu'il avait passé des longs moments au soleil.

Néanmoins sa sœur Bellatrix ne l'aimait pas alors que Narcissia n'avait émis aucun commentaire comme à son habitude. Andromeda respectait ses deux sœurs qui étaient opposés une à l'autre par une personnalité tout à fait différente. Tournant enfin le regard en entendant sa sœur arrivée, Andromeda ferma brusquement son agenda afin de le mettre dans sa poche.

Flanqué de Antonin et de Lucius qui semblait s'être calmé depuis hier soir, Andromeda se tasse un peu sur le coté pour leur laissé de la place.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils. Il se rappela des événements de la nuit dernière et de ce que Lucius avait causé comme dommage à un de leur meilleur ami. Pourtant personne ne semblait lui en vouloir. Le Serpentard se demandait comment ces êtres arrogants pouvaient laisser faire une t'elle chose. Il était même certain que aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été répété l'affaire à Lanzmaan.

Voyant que les personnes commençaient à arriver rapidement, Zacharie se leva pour se diriger dans la classe du petit professeur Stilson qui devait déjà trépigner d'impatience et de joie en attendant ses étudiants.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

S'engageant dans les couloirs éclairés du château, le Serpentard se dirigea vers la salle de classe en se fiant à son orientation. Arrivant enfin devant une porte à l'aspect sobre, le jeune homme l'entrouvrit légèrement pour y jeter un regard. Il fut rassuré de voir le professeur qui gigotait sur son siège en regardant un livre à la couverture brune.

Silencieusement, Zacharie ouvra la porte pour aller s'installer à une chaise dans le dernier rang.

-Avancé Mr. Dunst, siffla le petit professeur faisant frissonner le Serpentard qui avait était sur de ne pas avoir été repéré.

Respectant l'ordre de son enseignant, Zacharie se rendit au près de son professeur qui referma son livre un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous arrivez de très bonne heure et seul Mr. Dunst, soupira-t-il, vous devriez essayer de vous intégrer, car je crois malheureusement que vous ne retourniez avant longtemps dans votre véritable famille.

Les yeux miels du professeur semblait sondé Zacharie qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Le Serpentard se demandait pourquoi Lanzmaan et Stilson voulait tellement qu'il s'intègre au près des autres.

-Vous savez qu'il va bientôt avoir une sortie au village, questionna t'il en essayant de faire réagir son élève.

-Non professeur Stilson, répondit-il avec une docilité étrange. Je ne savais pas que nous pouvions sortir en dehors de l'enceinte de Pouldard.

-J'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez comme vous n'avez aucune autorisation parental. Je suis sur que cette petite sortie va vous faire changer d'air.

Voyant que Zacharie hésitait, Stilson fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent devant cette élève qui semblait être dépourvu d'intérêt pour tout.

Le Serpentard inspecta le visage de son professeur qui semblait s'être tendu en une fraction de seconde. Pour Zacharie la personnalité du pédagogue était plutôt étrange. D'un moment à l'autre il était joyeux puis soudainement il passait du sérieux et même à la colère.

-Cela va vous évitez une soirée d'entraînement, car c'est ce soir, clama t'il un air promptement joyeux sur le visage.

-Je n'ai rien vu de tel…

-Regarder la dernière page de votre agenda, le coupa t'il content d'aiguisé la curiosité de l'adolescent.

Exécutant la demanda, Zacharie remarqua une grille remplie de date différente. Dont une qui correspondait à aujourd'hui.

-Alors vous acceptez, redemanda le professeur en souriant, je suis sur que vous allez appréciez.

Hochant la tête positivement, le Serpentard entendit la cloche sonnée et la trentaine d'élèves arrivés. Retournant s'installer dans le fond, Zacharie remarqua que la classe était mélangée avec des étudiants de Pousouffle.

Assis comme à son habitue en être solitaire, le jeune homme attendit patiemment le début du cours. Faisant apparaître un tabouret au devant de son bureau, Stilson sauta dessus pour être sur d'être vu de tous ses élèves.

Un sourire aux lèvres les Pousouffles regardèrent le petit professeur qui était aimé de tous avec son air de joyeux luron.

-Vous devez sûrement vous demandez ce que nous allons apprendre cette année, claironna t'il.

Lucius qui était assis en avant de Zacharie avec Antonin réprima un sourire sarcastique en murmurant :

-Des bouffonneries comme d'habitude.

L'enseignant qui semblait avoir les oreilles aiguisées s'exclama en riant :

-Je crains bien que non Mr. Malefoy car je suis sur que vous auriez été un bon model.

S'esclaffant en un concert de rire, les Pousouffles eurent quelques difficultés à reprendre leur sérieux sous les regards courroucés des Serpentards et en particulier de Lucius qui serrait les poings de rage.

-Bien, bien, fit t'il en calmant l'ardeur des étudiants.

Reprenant peux à peux leur calme, le professeur finit par commencer son cours.

-En ce début d'année nous allons commencé par étudier des sortilèges contre les animaux que les magiciens obscures utilisent souvent ou encore…vous allez peutêtre tombé sur l'un deux. Au cours de vos années vous avez appris des sorts contre les animaux de bases ce qui n'est en rien compliqué à ce que vous allez étudié cette année et ce pourquoi je vais vous donnez malheureusement beaucoup de devoir, dit-il entre les soupirs des élèves.

Zacharie qui écoutait attentivement le professeur sortit son livre de sa poche. De taille minuscule, le Serpentard lui fit reprendre sa grosseur naturelle sous l'œil ébahi de deux Pousouffles.

-Par contre nous allons revoir ceux avec lequel vous avez eux le plus de difficulté lors de vos dernières années. C'està-dire le loup-garou, l'acromantula et la sirène noire.

Grattant son menton ou une légère barbe naissante si trouvait, Zacharie se demandait si il serait se battre contre ces trois animaux féroces.

-Mr. Dunst, clama Stilson ses yeux pétillants de joies. Dite moi ce que vous savez sur la sirène noir.

Sentant les yeux se dirigé vers lui, Zacharie afficha un air serein même si au fond de lui-même il ne savait pas si…

-La sirène noire est à l'opposé de la sirène que nous connaissons habituellement. Elle vie dans les profondeurs des lacs, des rivières ou encore de l'océan. Habitant souvent par centaine ces êtres de l'eau creusent plusieurs grottes, formés par des castes, elles ont une discipline stricte. Elles tuent seulement ceux qui osent s'aventurer dans leur territoire, cependant il arrive que parfois quelques unes décident de se dissiper au règlement et d'aller explorer le monde terrestre. Ces monstres mangent de la chair de poisson, néanmoins si elles rencontrent un humain rien ne va l'empêcher de le manger. Contrairement aux sirènes gentilles que nous connaissons celle-ci possède des jambes palmées qui leur permette de marcher sur la terre ferme. Leur peau est constituée d'écailles passant du blanc aux bleus. D'apparence très douce l'épiderme de ces monstres est aussi coupant qu'une épée. Leur tête est légèrement plus carrée que celle d'une personne normale, elles ont aussi des yeux blancs qui leur permettent de voir dans le noir et leurs cheveux très solides de couleur ébène servaient souvent aux anciens sorciers pour plusieurs matériaux. La sirène noire possède aussi des pouvoirs magiques moins puissant qu'un sorcier certes, mais elles utilisent fréquemment la lance car ces êtes sont très habiles. Avant elles attaquaient beaucoup les sorciers car ceux-ci les chassaient, mais maintenant elles leur sont interdites. Ces dernières peuvent tuer facilement un sorcier en bas de 16 ans. Seulement un sortilège de feu très puissant peu les combattrent.

Finissant son discours, Zacharie remarqua que les élèves le regardaient d'une drôle de manière, surtout le professeur qui semblait fort impressionné.

-Merci Mr. Dunst, 15 points pour Serpentard. J'avais oublié de spécifié que ce n'était pas une créature que nous avions eux les autres années, mais plutôt un de ceux que nous allons voir, déclara t'il un sourire suspendu aux lèvres. Les deux seuls avec lequel mes étudiants ont eux quelques difficulté étaient le loup-garou et l'acromantula.

Zacharie serra les poings, il c'était fait berné comme un idiot. Il savait que les professeurs tentaient de lui soustraire un secret que lui-même ne savait pas. Les enseignants semblaient penser qu'il était un être au pouvoir et à l'intelligence exceptionnel. Tous les enseignants devaient penser qu'il devait être la pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

-Comme vous savez Mr. Dunst vous êtes dans la classe DCFM niveau optimal et je crois que vous ne me décevrez pas en ce qui concerne vos capacités.

Le Serpentard remarqua que Lucius et les autres s'agitaient sur leur chaise. Il se doutait qu'il n'était pas content qu'un nouvel arrivant puisse être plus habile qu'eux. Déjà qu'en potion il les avaient tous battus.

-Bien revenons à nos moutons, coupa t'il en se tournant. D'un coup de baguette une immense toile blanche apparut. Tapotant la toile l'anatomie du loup-garou apparut montrant ses faiblesses et ses forces. Commencent un long discours ennuyant pour le jeune mage, Zacharie se laissa aller en déposant sa tête contre la table. S'ombrant instantanément dans un sommeil profond.

Les autres étudiants très concentrés ne se préoccupèrent pas de Zacharie qui dormait. Prenant des notes et suivant le cours, les élèves buvaient les paroles du professeur qui réussissait à tous coup à les captiver. Tout en enseignant sa matière il y avait toujours une petite touche d'humour qui plaisait.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sentant qu'on le secouait doucement, Zacharie se releva rapidement essayant de paraître normal. C'était sûrement Stilson qui le secouait devant les élèves. Cependant, le Serpentard tomba nez à nez avec une jolie rousse. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos et ses yeux verts l'examinèrent avec amusement.

-Vous allez être en retard pour votre prochaine cours, lui reprocha t-elle faussement, mais je voulais aussi vous remerciez pour la dernière fois.

Essayant de se rappeler Zacharie reconnu enfin celle qui avait essayé d'arrêter Potter.

-Ce n'étais rien, répliqua t-il avec un faible sourire.

La contournant rapidement, le Serpentard remarqua qu'il était seul dans la pièce avec la jeune femme. Sans se retourner, Zacharie quitta rapidement la pièce.

Lily Evans regarda l'adolescent s'éloigner. Étrangement et surtout malgré l'indifférence qu'elle procurait au sorcier, la magicienne voulait apprendre à le connaître. Cet être mystérieux la préoccupait depuis qu'elle avait entendu dire plusieurs choses étrange à son sujet et qu'il avait aidé Severus Rogue.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ouvrant la porte qui débouchait vers son prochain cours, Zacharie sentit une présence derrière lui.

-Il est malade aujourd'hui, déclara une voix froide, il n'y pas de cours de sortilège pour personne.

Le Serpentard repéra la voix mystérieuse du Serpentard et même avant de s'être retourné il savait que Severus Rogue se trouvait à quelques pas.

-Tu sembles mieux aller, répliqua le Serpentard, mais encore amoché, remarqua t'il en voyant le violet alentour de son œil.

Réprimant un grognement, Severus Rogue tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la grande salle ou le souper avait déjà débuté. Il détestait paraître en état de faiblesse devant quiconque. Surtout que s'être fait collé au mur n'aidait pas il fallait que ce mage prétentieux lui rappelle sa blessure physique et moral.

Le vert et argent savait qu'il méprisait les Serpentards, mais son attitude était en quelque sorte hautain et Severus était sur qu'il avait atterri dans la bonne maison. Il se voulait calme et paraître de glace, mais Zacharie abhorrait un air arrogant en essayant de ne laisser manifester aucune émotion.

Tournant lui aussi les talons, Zacharie s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du châteaux pour retourner à sa mystérieuse chambre. Oubliant rapidement qu'il avait touché l'ego de Severus, le Serpentard se dirigea à grand pas vers la pièce.

-Mr. Dunst, fit une voix en résonnant dans les cachots sombres de Pouldard, vous ne m'avez pas oublié j'espère. Je n'avais pas osé vous réveiller tantôt…vous sembliez dormir si paisiblement, plaisant-il, un sourire moqueur marquant son visage.

Tombant nez à nez avec son professeur Zacharie se sentit légèrement honteux.

-Je crois que je ne suis pas encore capable de m'habituer à l'endroit, répliqua le jeune homme avec ce qui semblait être une franchise étonnante. Le jeune sorcier n'aimait pas mentir, cependant il n'était pas pour dire à son professeur que le cours sur les loups-garous l'avait profondément ennuyé.

Croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air fier, le petit professeur plongea ses yeux miel dans celui du jeune homme.

-Vous mentez Mr. Dunst, s'égorgea t'il content de le prendre en faute. Je sais bien que ce cours n'ait pas à la hauteur de vos talents. Je ne sais pas ou vous habitiez avant…mais vous avez une éducation remarquable, du moins pour ce que j'ai vu jusqu'a maintenant. Par contre cela ne vous empêchera pas de passé pardessus vos devoirs, fit-il remarqué, ho et soyez devant l'entré à 17 heures. Aucune minute de retard surtout, je suis comme le professeur Lanzmaan sur ce coté.

Laissant le jeune homme dans le couloir, Stilson continua sa marche en trottinant un air béat sur le visage.

Secouant la tête d'un air consterné, Zacharie retourna dans son nouvel appartement.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

De nouveau dans la pièce poussiéreuse, le mage grimpa le deuxième escalier qui menait à un autre étage supérieur. Allumant une fois de plus les lampes accrochées à son mur, Zacharie fut surpris sur ce qu'il venait d'aboutir.

L'immense pièce semblait être divisé en trois paliers d'environ la même grosseur. Sur le premier un immense piano à queue s'y trouvait et à sa droite un divan aux couleurs argentées reposait tranquillement.

Il y avait même une bibliothèque. Fort impressionné, le jeune grimpa sur le petit escalier qui donnait sur une chambre de bain. Une toilette, un bain taillé dans la pierre et un miroir s'y trouvait encrassé dans la poussière.

Allant sur l'autre palier Zacharie découvrit un bureau en chêne et à l'arrière une chaise en velours blanc. Promenant un regard inquisiteur il ne découvrit rien d'autre.

Satisfait de sa nouvelle découverte, le jeune homme retourna au bain. D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître la poussière qui semblait profondément incrusté dans l'appartement.

Bien que l'escapade au village ne lui plaisait guère, Zacharie décida de se présenter de son mieux. Ouvrant les robinets, il grimaça en entendant le grincement strident de la plomberie.

Elle semblait être sur le point d'éclater, cependant l'eau cristalline coula enfin après l'appréhension du vert et argent.

Laissant glisser sa robe le long de son corps, Zacharie se retrouva en pantalon. Se contemplant pendant quelques secondes, le Serpentard fut surpris de constater que ses muscles étaient très bien dessinés. Ôtant enfin son dernier morceau, il se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude.

Frottant chaque centimètre de sa peau, Zacharie pu enfin détendre ses muscles et ses os endoloris. Laissant échapper un râlement de bien être, le jeune homme ferma les yeux de satisfaction. S'enfonçant dans l'eau, le Serpentard fut surpris de constater qu'elle était profonde et assez grande pour contenir 3 personnes.

Puis se laissant flotter à la surface du liquide, l'adolescent pu s'endormir pendant une heure le temps de se calmer et en ressortir propre et serein.

Posant ses pieds sur les pierres froides, Zacharie sentit ses cheveux plaqués contre son front et l'eau qui descendait le long de son corps. Secouant sa chevelure, le jeune homme enfila de nouveau ses vêtements.

Revigoré, Zacharie descendit dans la pièce centrale pour quitter ses appartements. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de rester inactif et la faim commençait à le tenailler férocement.

En parcourant les allées, Zacharie ne pu éviter les regards qui le suivait se demandant qu'elle rumeur pouvait bien être dit sur son cas. Le visage exprimant aucune émotion, une barbe naissante sur son visage, des yeux verts, le teint basané et des cheveux noirs ébènes, le Serpentard ne se doutait pas que les jeunes femmes le regardaient avec des yeux gourmands.

-Vous arrivez en avance Mr. Dunst, s'exclama soudain une voix, j'étais sur que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Zacharie tenta de lui expliquer qu'il voulait manger quelque chose avant, cependant le petit professeur l'entraîna vers la sortie. Passant sous les yeux de Rusard, Stilson poussa le vert et argent dans une diligence avec une force insoupçonné pour une personne aussi petite. Aussitôt les machines se mirent en branlent.

Sifflant comme un joyeux luron, Stilson ne remarqua pas la tristesse de Zacharie qui examinait le décor défilé devant lui.

-C'est bien que vous aillez pris un bain avant de venir, engagea t-il, nous allons dans un restaurant ou je vais rencontrer des amis.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Zacharie débarqua dans un village à l'aspect normal et calme. Débarquant à ses cotés Stilson lui expliqua que c'était la seule place de l'Angleterre qui avait seulement des sorciers.

-Nous allons dans un autre secteur plus loin, un endroit ou les autres élèves ne peuvent pas se rendre. Un ami m'y a déjà conduit espérons que je puisse retrouver la place.

N'étant aucunement impressionné par les nombreuses boutiques et les sorciers qui défilaient devant ses yeux Zacharie se contenta de le suivre sans geindre. Même si son ventre réclamait à manger.

Pénétrant dans une petite rue, le Serpentard suivit le professeur qui regardait de tous cotés en sautillant. Il semblait s'être perdu au désespoir du vert et argent. Soupirant de contrariété, Zacharie le suivit pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Vous vous êtes perdu professeur Stilson, grinça t'il de mauvaise humeur, je crois que nous devrions faire demi-tour.

-Non, non, répliqua t'il, je suis sur que c'est ici! Ah le voila…hm…

Soudainement dépité le petit professeur regarda le bar malfamé. Il semblait s'être trompé de chemin.

-Je me suis trompé, finit-il par avouer un air contrarié sur son visage, pourtant j'étais…

Dans un bruit effroyable Zacharie remarqua Stilson voltiger au-dessus de lui avant de se fracasser contre un mur et de tomber dans un tas de déchets. Du sang coulait le long de son front et de sa tête. Son bras était tourné dans le mauvais sens et les yeux clos le professeur semblait gémir de douleur.

Sortant sa baguette très rapidement, le Serpentard se retrouva face à face avec un homme encagoulé. Sa longue robe noire lui donnait un air terrifiant. Grand et bien bâtît il semblait être un adversaire de taille.

Il avait attaqué son professeur comme un lâche.

Sans crier gare le sorcier lança son premier sortilège vers Zacharie qui l'esquiva habilement. Allant se percuter contre un mur la brique explosa dans un vacarme épouvantable.

Zacharie savait que cet être ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

-CONSICURA, hurla le Serpentard en ripostant très rapidement. Le sortilège aussi fluide que l'eau alla heurter le bras gauche du sorcier. Laissant échapper un cri de rage, Zacharie remarqua le sang tomber sur les dalles brunâtres du village.

Haletant légèrement le mage répliqua avec irritation.

-Fragoris!

-Protego!

En une fraction de seconde des millions de filaments argentés alla former une sorte de bouclier devant le corps du Serpentard. Sentant la force du sort contre son sortilège de défense Zacharie recula de quelques pas en chancelant.

Ricochant, il se dirigea vers le mur de gauche où une autre explosion fit trembler le mur de la maison.

-PERVOLITO, fit Zacharie en se débarrassant de son boulier à la vitesse de l'éclair.

L'autre mage qui ne c'était pas attendu à recevoir un autre sortilège aussi rapidement fut projeté dans les airs. Le sort semblait tellement puissant que la personne encagoulé voltigea jusqu'au toit avant de s'effondrer à bout de souffle.

Zacharie qui ne voulait pas laisser sa victime sans tirer aussi facilement couru à sa rencontre. Cependant, sans crier gare, le personnage disparu. Abasourdi, le Serpentard resta planté là pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'une voix l'interpelle.

C'était le professeur Flitwick ainsi que le professeur McGonagall qui le regardait avec des yeux menaçants. Au coté du petit corps enfoui dans les poubelles, McGonagall le prit dans ses bras. Soudainement attristé à l'idée qu'ils puissent penser que c'était lui qui l'avait attaquer, Zacharie serra sa baguette.

Message : Espérons que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre! Désolé, mais cette fois si je ne répond pas au review ca va aller à une prochaine fois. Je dois quitter rapidement…


	12. Ennemis du début à la fin

**L**es bras croisés contre son torse, Zacharie regarda les gens passés devant lui à une allure effrayante. La clinique était bondée et les infirmières se couraient dans tous les sens pour répondrent rapidement aux demandent.

La pièce donnait l'impression que l'on se trouvait plongé dans une boîte blanche. Tout paraissait immaculé : un produit dégageait une odeur répugnante et les infirmières dans leurs habits opalins semblaient se fondrent dans le décor comme des fantômes.

Un personnage à la figure boursouflé vint s'asssire au coté de Zacharie qui lui jeta un regard dégoûter. Du pue coulait de son visage et ses yeux ressemblait à ceux d'un poisson. À son soulagement McGonagall arriva quelques secondes plus tard en abhorrant un air contrarié.

Le professeur Stilson désire vous voir, fit-elle d'un air pincé en l'enjoignant de la suivre.

D'un air obéissant, Zacharie la suivi dans un escalier qui menait sous terre. Une dizaine de couloirs partaient dans tous les sens.

Je dois m'excuser, déclara la directrice de Griffondor en faisant de gros effort, votre enseignant vient de m'annoncer que ce n'est pas vous le coupable. Je vous ai jugé trop vite Mr. Dunst et je le regrette, termina t'elle avec difficulté.

L'étudiant qui marchait à sa hauteur ne dédaigna même pas de lui répondre. Son visage impassible regardait droit devant lui. Se frayant facilement un passage à travers les infirmières, les deux sorciers pénètrent dans une petite salle. Allongé dans un lit, un bandage alentour de sa tête et les cheveux en désordre il semblait mal en point, quoique moins que la dernière fois.

Voyant son étudiant entré un sourire éclaira son visage blême.

Vous pouvez nous laisser Minerva, s'exclama t'il en invitant d'un geste de la main Zacharie à s'asssire sur la seule chaise.

Je vais être dans la pièce d'accoter avec notre collègue si vous avez besoins d'aide professeur Stilson, répondit-elle en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Zacharie qui avait prit place dans le siège au coté de l'enseignant.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva! Mr. Dunst ne m'attaquera pas, répliqua t'il un sourire amusé sur le visage.

Voyant le regard courroucé de sa collègue Stilson se glissa sous ses couvertes en gloussant de rire sous l'œil amusé de Zacharie. Soupirant de contrariété, McGonagall sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Les yeux pétillants de malice le petit professeur se releva à l'aide de ses mains qui ne semblaient plus cassés.

Silencieux Zacharie attendit que l'enseignant parle en premier.

Est-ce vous qui avez combattu mon agresseur, demanda t'il soudain, un air sérieux sur le visage.

Oui c'est moi, répondit le Serpentard en essayant de se rappeler la scène.

Plongeant son regard dans celui de son élève, Stilson semblait essayer de savoir si son étudiant lui cachait quelque chose.

Avez-vous vu son visage?

Non, il était seulement habillé d'une toge en noir. Par contre je sais qu'il semblait grand avec une forte carrure, se rappela t'il en croisant ses bras contre son corps.

Le petit professeur sembla soudain alarmé en jetant des regards dans tous les sens. Son minuscule visage déformé par la peur regarda en direction de la porte.

Zacharie s'étonna de ça réaction. Il était normal qu'un agresseur se cache sous une capuche pour dissimuler son visage. Qui voudrait être repéré?

Voyant l'état serein de son étudiant le petit professeur agrippa le Serpentard par les épaules en le secouant dans tous les sens. Surpris, Zacharie l'obligea à le lâcher et ille coucha dans son lit en se demandant si il ne devrait pas héler une infirmière.

Calmer vous, ordonna sèchement le vert et argent.

Non je n'ai pas à me calmer, répliqua t'il sur le bord de l'hystérie, nous avons été attaqué par un mangemort!

Ce sont des tueurs, ajouta t'il ne voyant encore aucune réaction de la part de son élève, Tu-sais-qui voulait sûrement me tuer et comme vous avez fait échouer son plan ses mangemorts voudront votre mort et la mienne!

Zacharie qui n'avait jamais entendu ces mots soupira d'un air contrarié. Qui étaient ces mangemorts et ce Tu-sais-qui? Pourquoi avait-il voulu attaquer son professeur et maintenant le tuer lui?

Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux, se r'écria le professeur les yeux affolés, puis se rappelant que le Serpentard avait perdu la mémoire il tenta de se calmer. Tu-sais-qui est le pire fléau de tout les temps ainsi que ses mangemorts. Ce sont des sorciers qui veulent faire le mal et leur maître est le mage le plus puissant. Le lord des ténèbres recrute des sorciers dans le monde pour conquérir la planète. Ils peuvent tuer pour le plaisir comme tuer pour une raison particulière. Vous avez tenu tête à l'un deux et maintenant ils voudront tous votre mort. On ne tient pas tête à un mangemort de cette manière.

Le Serpentard qui avait assimilé rapidement ces informations se sentit soudainement abattu. Pourquoi une personne voudrait ça mort alors qu'il avait seulement voulu se défendre? C'était insensé…

Pourquoi vous ne le mettez pas en prison?

Tu-sais-qui n'est pas un simple sorcier de pacotille. Il se cache, il frappe sournoisement, le mage noir à des centaines d'adeptes partout même dans le ministère de la magie…Personne n'est capable de lui tenir front. Il a fait des milliers de mort que ça soit par vengeance, par amusement ou simplement parce qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Rien ne pourra jamais l'arrêter, termina t'il dans un murmure, un air grave sur le visage.

Zacharie fronça les sourcils.

Tu-sais-qui est le mage des ténèbres,remarqua t'il en regardant son enseignant qui avait fermé les yeux, le visage tiré par l'angoisse. Pourquoi vous l'appelez de cette manière?

On ne dit pas son nom Mr. Dunst. Il aspire trop la crainte et la souffrance pour être…

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase un énorme vacarme assourdissant résonna dans la clinique. Les yeux grand ouvert, le petit professeur empoigna sa baguette d'un air terrorisé.

Soudain plusieurs cris retentirent dans le sous-sol.

Restez ici Mr. Dunst, ordonna le blessé.

Écoutant attentivement les portes claquées et les rirent à glacer le sang, Zacharie se sentit désemparé pendant une fraction de seconde. Le Serpentard était sur que c'était ces mangemorts. Il devait sûrement venir pour le chercher lui, mais comment avaient-ils suent qu'il se trouvait ici dans la clinique?

Ne bougez surtout pas Mr. Dunst, il y a un système de protection…les aurors vont bientôt arrivés.

Les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets, Zacharie fixait la porte. Soudainement un hurlement de souffrance s'éleva dans le corridor. N'écoutant plus les paroles de son professeur, le Serpentard accoura vers le corridor.

Les chaises étaient renversés, les portes fermées à clé, alors qu'une femme se tordait de douleur sur le plancher. Son visage blême comme la neige hurlait sa souffrance, son corps semblait être parcouru de convulsion et ses mains graffignaient le plancher dans l'espoir de s'échapper, mais en vain.

Les deux sorciers encagoulés riaient aux éclats.

Tu aimes ça non, persifla le premier, en continuant de jeter son sortilège.

Sentant une rage monté en lui, Zacharie sortit sa baguette tel un escrimeur.

Vous aimez vous en prendre à des innocents n'est-ce pas mangemorts, hurla le Serpentard, le visage décomposé par la fureur.

Bien qu'il était très peu sur de gagner ce combat, Zacharie ne voulait pas laisser cette femme dans la détresse. Surtout que toutes les personnes présentes dans la clinique avaient dédaignées de l'aider.

C'est ce sale morveux, cracha le deuxième qui était un peu plus petit que le premier. Je vais te faire souffrir et ensuite je vais te tuer lorsque tu vas me supplier de t'achever.

Sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, Zacharie se demandait comme il pourrait venir à bout de ces deux monstres. Arrêtant de jeter le sortilège à la pauvre femme, ils passèrent pardessus le corps en lui infligeant un dernier coup de pied. Le souffle tremblant et le regard vide, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en encaissant le coup.

Doloris, lança le plus baraqué des deux avec une dextérité étonnante. Ses doits boudinés comme des saucisses tenaient dangereusement sa baguette avec souplesse, malgré leur énormité.

Suivant son instinct en voyant le faisceau se diriger vers lui, Zacharie se plaqua contre le mur, le souffle haletant et le front en sueur. Le jet passa à quelques centimètres de lui.

Le petit morveux à plus de talent que l'on croyait, grinça t'il, en colère.

Reprenant légèrement confiance en lui, le Serpentard jeta son premier sort.

Pervolito!

Le sort se dirigea à tous allure vers le plus costaud, mais celui ayant vu venir le coup fit apparaître un bouclier. Sous sa capuche, Zacharie remarqua que ses lèvres c'était étiré en un sourire goguenard.

Le jet frappa avec une force étonnante le bouclier. Ayant sous-estimé son adversaire, le mangemort perdit l'équilibre avant de tomber sur le dos.

Soudain, le Serpentard entendit une douzaine de pied frapper le sol à tout allure. Le bruit se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, sous l'œil inquiet de Zacharie et des deux mangemorts une troupe de sorcier et de sorcière firent leur apparition, baguette levée.

Poussant un juron, le mangemort encore debout se jeta sur le plancher en évitant plusieurs sortilèges qui se dirigeaient vers lui.

Ne toucher pas au garçon ainsi qu'à la femme, hurla une sorcière, le visage sévère et le cheveu blond.

Rampent jusqu'à son ami, il prit son pied dans sa main, les deux sorciers se volatilisèrent instantanément. La troupe se sorcier se sépara en trois. Plusieurs virent à la rencontre de Zacharie, alors que d'autre allait voire la pauvre femme secouée de sanglot sur le plancher et les cinq derniers rentrait dans les chambres pour essayer de rassurer les patients ainsi que les infirmières.

Vous allez bien, demanda la jeune femme blonde d'un air soupçonneuse en examinant le Serpentard qui restait de marbre.

Laissez le moi, tonna une voix grave qui s'avançait dans le corridor.

Se retournant Zacharie vit Dumbledore qui à quelques pas, un air contrarié tirant ses traits. La jeune femme allait répliquer, mais le directeur lui coupa la parole sur un ton dur.

Je vais moi-même l'interroger et je vous envoierais un rapport auror Pinglet.

Devant l'air courroucé du grand mage, la femme inclina l'échine avant de partir aider ses amis. Le Serpentard s'avait que Dumbledore le soupçonnait depuis longtemps malgré ses grandes paroles réconfortantes. Les yeux bleus du directeur scrutaient Zacharie qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

Sans crier gare, Dumbledore sortit un mouchoir puis il déposa sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Se sentant attiré vers le plafond comme si une corde l'avait empoigné par le nombril, Zacharie essaya de se défaire de la poigne. Très fort pour son âge Dumbledore l'immobilisa.

Tourbillonnant pendant quelques secondes, le Serpentard ferma les yeux comme si un mal de cœur avait fait surface. Ensuite il sentit enfin un plancher dur sous ses pieds.

Assissez-vous Mr. Dunst, tonna la voix du directeur.

Ouvrant les yeux, Zacharie découvrit une salle ou une trentaine de tableaux représentant des hommes et des femmes qui discutaient entre eux. Dumbledore était déjà assis à son bureau ou des piles de paperasses encombraient la surface. Prenant place sans se faire prier une autre fois, Zacharie plongea son regard dans celui du grand mage.

Je ne sais vraiment plus si je dois vous faire confiance Mr. Dunst, déclara durement le directeur après plusieurs minutes de silence. Vous vous retrouvez toujours dans des situations fâcheuses. J'aimerai bien me ranger sous une bannière de paix en ce qui vous concerne, mais deux fois de suite vous retrouvez devant des mangemorts c'est très inhabituel cela révèle même de l'impossible.

Je n'ai fais que défendre la vie du professeur Stilson ainsi que celle de l'infirmière, répliqua t'il froidement en essayant de se contrôler.

Croisant ses mains, le Serpentard sentit le regard glacé du directeur parcourir son visage.

J'ai plus l'impression Mr. Dunst que vous essayez de montrer que vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez. C'est anormal. Vous sauvez la vie du professeur Stilson et ensuite de l'infirmière qui serait devenue folle ou encore morte si le sortilège aurait durer quelques secondes de plus.

Un déclic se fit dans la tête du Serpentard. Son visage exprima une fureur profonde.

Vous croyez que j'ai monté tout ça n'est ce pas, cracha t'il.

Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis Mr. Dunst. Je ferais tout pour protéger les étudiants qui habitent cette école. Même au péril de ma vie. Maintenant sachez que je vais vous surveiller encore plus. Vous pouvez disposer.

Baissant les yeux sur un parchemin, Dumbledore commença à écrire une longue lettre. Se levant Zacharie quitta rapidement la salle. Ne faisant attention au décor, le Serpentard quitta rapidement l'appartement en descendant dans l'escalier.

Sur son passage les étudiants se tassaient de frayeur en voyant le délire déformer ses traits. Entendant courir derrière lui, Zacharie sentit le danger approcher. Se tournant avec dextérité le point lever, le Serpentard frappa sur la tempe du malheureux qui allait faire la même chose.

Tombant sur le plancher comme une poupée de chiffon, le vert et argent vit Potter étendit de tout son long. Il semblait être inconscient. Tous étaient muets de stupéfaction, puis une ovation s'éleva alors que Black l'ami de Potter arrivait devant son ami.

Se retournant, Zacharie vit Lucius Malefoy un sourire mauvais aux lèvres qui applaudissait en solosous le regard terrifiés de quelques Pousouffles.

Je te félicite Dunst…je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi.

Espèce de salop, cria Black, je te jure que tu vas y goûter. La baguette levée il semblait être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Zacharie lui aussi semblait être prêt à s'attaquer à une autre personne. La fureur qui sommeillait en lui depuis quelques jours s'était réveillée comme une tempête.

Ne tente pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter amèrement Black tu ne crois pas que ton ami Potter à déjà assez souffert, siffla t'il amusé.

Le Serpentard n'avait jamais vu Malefoy de si bonne humeur.

Aller vient, fis t-il à Zacharie qui était sur le point de sauter sur le Griffondor. Tu en feras de la charpie une autre journée pour l'instant j'ai a te parlé.

Ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire, ses émotions étant mélangés, néanmoins son instinct qui était la plus part du temps infaillible le joignis à suivre Malefoy. Ce faisant, le Serpentard ce retrouva à ça hauteur.

Se retournant avec une souplesse plus qu'étonnant, Lucius fit apparaître un bouclier d'une force normal. Un sortilège d'une couleur vert pâle s'écrasa avec force sur la surface.

Un sourire amusé étirant son visage Lucius croisa les bras devant un Sirius ébahi et en colère.

Est-ce que tu crois que le directeur et que ta mère serait heureux de savoir que tu as utilisé le sortilège exsecrantia qui est seulement inférieur au doloris.

Secouant sa tête blonde, Malefoy éclata d'un rire sinistre avant de partir dans le corridor au coté de Zacharie.

Message : Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir écrit de review la dernière fois. Je vois que des personnes semblent m'envouloir pour ça j'ai moins de message, mais ce ne fait rien! Tout ce que j'espère c'est que vous ailliez apprécié le chapitre 11.

Onarluca : Heureuse que tu apprécies toujours au temps. Ca me fait plaisir ces petits mots d'encouragement.

Zagan : Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre si est encore plus sympa!

Wynzar : Et oui c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant. J'en suis assez fière!

Tari : Oui, il semble commencé à retrouver peu à peu ses réflexes. Pauvre petit j'étais pas pour le laisser se faire marcher dessus tout le temps!

Underphoenix : Quel long message lol. Non je plaisante. Ca me fait plaisir aussi. Merci de ton message d'encouragement.

Yami Shino : J'aime bien ton nick. Vite la suite…j'espère que je vous est pas trop fait attendre. J'ai beaucoup d'étude et de travail cette année c'est fou!

Harana : Et il n'a pas finit de se mettre dans de beaux draps. :O)

Thealie : Heureuse que tu aimes ce chapitre.

David : Mon rythme de publication…d'habitude j'essaye à toutes les semaines, mais cette année comme je le disais si haut j'ai beaucoup de devoir, cependant ça dépend aussi de mon temps lire. Un moment donné j'avais publié 2-3 chapitres en seulement quelques jours.

alinemcb54- mushu- Misspotter95 : Je suis réellement contente de vos petits messages d'encouragement! Je l'avais déjà dit je crois…mais je me répète…non je radote lol. Je commence à me faire vieille.


	13. Obligation

Disclamer : Voir chap1.

Zacharie regarda Malefoy avec un air soupçonneux alors que ce dernier le jaugeait du regard sans piper mot. Ses yeux gris acier brillaient d'une lueur malveillante.

Le directeur t'attend Dunst, déclara le Serpentard répondant à la question muette. Ne le fais pas attendre il semble d'une humeur massacrante.

Le laissant devant le bureau de son directeur de maison, Malefoy tourna les talons en longeant le corridor. Zacharie le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau marchant à vive allure.

Zacharie ferma les yeux pour essayer de se donner du courage. Tournant la poigné il entra à l'intérieur de la salle qui était étrangement chaude.

Aller vous assoire Dunst, déclara Lanzmaan d'une voix singulièrement doucereuse. Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre pour aller s'installer dans sa haute chaise.

Sentant ses entrailles bouger dans son bas ventre, Zacharie parcoura rapidement l'allée en remarquant une dizaine de gigantesques chaudrons bouillir. Se laissant tomber avec élégance, le Serpentard remarqua que Lanzmaan l'examinait.

Le Serpentard gratta du bout de son doit la surface polie de sa chaise en contemplant un crapaud flotté dans un bocal bleuâtre. Il s'attendait à une explosion de fureur et il ne voulait surtout pas donner à Lanzmaan le sentiment qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise.

Le vieux sorcier resta impassible pendant plusieurs secondes en le fixant. Puis un rictus de mauvais goût déforma son visage.

Zacharie était un élève exemplaire d'après le directeur et de plus il avait un coté Serpenteresque qu'il appréciait, toutefois il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Futé, impassible, intelligent, vif d'esprit et surtout doué en potion c'est que Lanzmaan estimait le plus.

Je ne passerais pas par deux chemin Dunst, lança t-il d'un ton bourru en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Regardez moi lorsque je vous parle, ajout-il tranchant.

Croisant lui aussi ses bras contre son torse, Zacharie regarda son professeur. Avant que le directeur des Serpentards puisse placer un autre mot le jeune mage siffla très mécontent entre ses dents :

Je suppose que vous voulez vous aussi dire que je suis un tueur et un dément. Que j'ai manipulé tout le monde depuis le début et surtout que je suis un mangemort…

Zacharie regarda d'un air farouche son directeur en le défiant de dire la même chose. Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, un son ressemblent étrangement à un aboiement sortit de ça bouche.

Lanzmaan affectionnait de plus en plus ce jeune mage pour plusieurs raisons. Tenir tête à sa propre personne pour un élève était de l'incroyable, aucun étudiant sensé aurait osé lui parler de cette manière. Quoique il n'aurait pas laissé n'importe qu'elle personne le faire.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils. Son directeur de maison venait de rire?

Non Dunst, fit il en retrouvant immédiatement son air impassible et suave. Je suis ici pour vous parler de votre intégration que je trouve pittoresque. Tous les professeurs se sont rendus compte que vous restez dans votre coin comme un sauvage. Je vous l'ai dit au début de l'année de vous intégrer.

Je suis ici seulement depuis 4 jours, glissa Zacharie avant de se faire interrompe par un ton tranchant.

Suffit, vociféra le directeur qui ne riait plus du tout. Il détestait se faire contredire.

Ce dernier tenta de se calmer et d'une voix plus posée il ajouta :

Je vous libère des cours du grand professeur Stilson, railla t-il en trempant une plume dans son encrier. De toute manière il va avoir besoins d'un peu de repos à la suite de son petit incident.

Zacharie haussa les sourcils. Les nouvelles se propageaient rapidement. Comme si il avait lu dans son esprit, Lanzmaan ajouta :

Oui je sais tout Mr Dunst. Le directeur me fait confiance contrairement à vous.

Voyant que son élève avait serré les poings à la dernière phrase, le vieux sorcier grogna de lassitude.

Par contre moi je sais que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, ajouta t-il alors que Zacharie sentit que le plomb au fond de son estomac s'évaporait. Néanmoins je vous oblige à participer à la ligue de duel comme vous avez réussi à combattre de vilains mangemorts, couronna t-il avec un dégoût prononcé.

Zacharie sentit une colère montée en lui. Pourquoi l'obligé à participer à des activités aussi idiotes? Alors qu'il allait répliqué, Lanzmaan lui lança un regard noir qui l'en dissuada

Dans votre petite tête Mr Dunst je m'imagine que vous vous disiez que personne ne pourra vous y obligé? Et bien je vais vous dire quelque chose, si vous n'êtes pas vendredi au élection je vous pend personnellement par les pieds dans le plus profond des cachots de Pouldard est-ce bien compris, demanda t-il impitoyablement.

Le Serpentard acquiesça positivement et lentement de la tête en comprenant que ce n'était pas qu'une simple menace.

Maintenant allez vous couchez, aboya t-il en se levant de toute sa stature dépassant Zacharie d'une tête.

Le jeune mage se hissa.

Si vous avez un problème avec des étudiants venez m'en parler, fit il d'une voix cassante, essayant d'être gentil, mais en vain.

Zacharie acquiesça et quitta l'appartement sans se presser.

Lanzmaan regarda le Serpentard quitter la salle. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers un des immenses chaudrons bouillonnent d'un liquide rougeâtre exhalant une odeur pestilentiel.

Habituer à ce genre d'effluve, le directeur ne s'en préoccupa aucunement. Il découpa plusieurs morceaux de viandes où il y fourra plusieurs composés d'aspects douteux. En grognant de mécontentement il jeta le tout à l'intérieur d'un air penseur.

Avait-il fait la bonne chose en obligeant Zacharie à participer? Les talents immenses du sorcier décupleraient sûrement à une vitesse étonnante avec la ligue de duel. Il avait déjà réussi à combattre trois mangemorts même si cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Dumbledore ainsi que McGonagall était réticent devant temps de pouvoir, néanmoins Lanzmaan savait que le Serpentard était un des plus brillants étudiants de Pouldard ou même le plus brillant.

Toutefois, il savait que quelques Griffondors ainsi que certains Serpentards étaient plutôt désagréables avec Zacharie car il était particulièrement doué et le faire participer à ces duels pourraient que faire envenimer les choses.

En bougonnant une fois de plus de façons contrariées, il jeta le tout dans le chaudron.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Zacharie alla s'installer à la table des Serpentards. Habillé d'une robe neuve, les cheveux trempés collant contre ses tempes et la barbe encore non taillé, il affichait un air assez sauvage comme le disait si bien Lanzmaan.

Le mage avait été pensif les dernières douze heures.

Concentré, il ne remarqua pas sur le coup une silhouette passé a ses cotés et glisser un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Le réalisant seulement quelques secondes plus tard, il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Pigeant dans sa poche il sortit un minuscule morceau de papier. Seulement quelques mots étaient inscrits à la surface.

_Demain soir 20 H à la bibliothèque._

Zacharie regarda les alentours. Personne ne le regardait. Qui avait pu écrire ce petit mot? Embêté il se demanda si il devrait y aller. Un piège? Non…pas à la bibliothèque. Encore plus préoccupé il se leva pour sortir à l'extérieur du château.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Bienvenue à votre premier cours de l'année, lança une femme à l'allure quelconque. Habillé d'une robe brune, les cheveux et les yeux de la même couleur elle semblait vouloir se fondre dans la nature. Pardessus ses petites lunettes rondes elle examina longuement ses étudiants et particulièrement Zacharie assis plus loin. Suivez-moi.

Obéissant, les Griffondors et les Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la lisière de la forêt.

Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier…

D'un geste félin de la main elle pointa un immense enclos situé dans une clairière. Plusieurs personnes restèrent figés de peur alors que certain semblaient impressionnés.

Votre professeur Stilson ma demandé de vous montrer cette créature.

Un sourire figé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Vous voulez nous faire tuer, lança Malefoy de sa voix menaçante.

Bien sur que non, répliqua le professeur en papillonnant des yeux. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'elle reste immobile?

Tous regardèrent l'étrange spécimen et ce qui l'entourait. Puis une main se leva.

Oui Miss Adrian.

Zacharie remarqua que c'était la jeune femme qui était en face de lui dans le cours de potion. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon serré lui donnaient un air sévère pour son âge.

Je crois professeur Tannis que vous lui avez donné un tranquillisant qui est situé dans le baril au coté de la clôture.

Exact Miss Adrian. La harpie est un monstre qui se nourrit uniquement de chair et le professeur Lanzmaan a eu la gentillesse de garnir la substance de plusieurs ingrédients qui lui donne une sorte d'état semi comateux. Vous pouvez vous approcher sans danger.

Ce faisant les plus courageux approchèrent de la clôture. C'est à dire la bande à Malefoy et plusieurs Griffondors, alors que les autres restaient en retraite dont Zacharie qui ne voulait pas se mêler à la foule.

Les harpies sont des créatures malfaisantes et affreuses comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

Plusieurs filles hochèrent affirmativement de la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

Ces femelles adorent provoquer et tuer leur victime dans de terrible souffrance.

Zacharie examina attentivement l'humanoïde.

Elles habitent seulement dans des cavernes situées à l'intérieur de montagne. La plus part déteste la lumière du jour.

De ses longs doits le professeur pointa ces ailes, son torse, ces mains et son visage.

L'harpie immobile, poussa un cri strident faisant hurler plusieurs personnes. Le bruit ressemblait à un crissement de craie sur un tableau.

Comme vous pouvez le voir, elle ressemble à une vieille femme au visage reptilien tout comme ses bras et ses jambes. Au bout de ses mains vous pouvez examiner ses griffes étrangement longues. Aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoirs, elles peuvent facilement découper leur victime. De plus ceci n'est qu'un bébé, notre femelle mesure 1 mètres 90.

Ses énormes ailes bougèrent doucement, alors que sa tête monstrueuse dodelina sur son torse.

Maintenant sortez parchemins et plumes. Vous allez me faire pendant le restant du cours le dessin de son anatomie.

S'installent accoté contre un arbre à plusieurs mètres des autres, Zacharie sortit son matériel d'un air pensant. La créature ne semblait aucunement odieuse, mais plutôt sereine…calme. Comment cette bête pourrait être sanguinaire?

Le Serpentard commença à gribouiller le corps de l'animal. Deux heures passèrent, puis trois et enfin quatre.

Le soleil illuminait désormais la clairière et la créature commençait à s'agiter un peu plus qu'au début.

Remettez moi vos dessins, s'écria le professeur en introduisant dans la bouche du monstre un morceau difforme de couleur rougeâtre.

Malefoy croisa ses bras contre son torse en attendant avidement que la bête referme ses dents sur la main du professeur. Cependant, la créature ne fit que mâcher la nourriture.

Vous avez un autre travail à me remettre pour le prochain cours, continua t-elle en se nettoyant les mains dans un baril d'eau. Je conseil de bien étudier car vos A.S.P.I.C arrive déjà à grand pas. Je ne ferais pas de grand discours comme les autres professeurs, vous êtes assez mature pour savoir comment il est important de bien réussir. Vous pouvez disposer après m'avoir apporter votre travail.

Chacun à leur tour, les étudiants allèrent porter leur dessin. Zacharie regarda la reproduction d'Adrian. Cette dernière regardait son parchemin comme un vieux torchon, pourtant il était encore plus beau que celui de Zacharie.

Je vous félicite Mr Dunst, très bon pour un début, fit le professeur d'une voix professionnel en regardant son travail.

Il hocha légèrement de la tête. Tournant les talons, il retourna au château derrière un groupe de Griffondor.

Vous avez vu comment la bestiole était gigantesque, murmura une fille d'un air impressionné.

Tu as entendu Black lâcher un cri de frayeur, dit un autre en riant. Soudainement il se fit poussé de manière inattendue dans un fossé sans que personne n'aille vu l'agresseur arrivé. Sa tête tombant contre une roche, un filet de sang commença à couler le long de sa tempe.

Lucius, Antonin et Rodulphus riait aux éclats un sourire amusé sur le visage. Bellatrix semblait avoir un teint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Les trois autres regardaient interdit la scène, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils semblaient hésiter entre aller avertir le professeur ou rester là à ne rien faire.

Est-ce quelqu'un à encore quelque chose à ajouter, cracha Rodulphus en se faisant craquer les jointures.

Zacharie appuyé contre un tronc à quelques mètres hésitait lui aussi à intervenir. À chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aider quelqu'un tout finissait mal…

Il a trébuché n'est-ce pas, siffla Antonin.

Les trois Griffondors hochèrent de la tête d'un air effarouché. Zacharie fronça les sourcils. Les Serpentards menaient la plus part du temps les autres maisons du bout du nez.

Bellatrix les regarda d'un air menacent, toujours aussi écarlate. Elle semblait être sur le point de commettre un meurtre, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Viens Bella, lâcha Malefoy entraînant Antonin.

Cette dernière resta là, les yeux lançant des éclairs, elle semblait vouloir provoquer une bagarre. Rodulphus la poussa un peu dans le dos lui murmurant quelque chose aux oreilles. Cette dernière le repoussa brutalement en faisant sursauter les trois Griffondors.

Haletante elle rejoignit ses deux amis, suivit du Serpentard légèrement cramoisie à son tour. Les trois autres sorciers ne perdirent aucune seconde de plus, en courant ils allèrent chercher le professeur le visage livide. Ne voulant surtout pas être mêlée à cette histoire, Zacharie se faufila entre les arbres jusqu'au château.

«Tu t'ais conduit comme un lâche» murmura sa pensé, pourtant le Serpentard n'y croyait pas un mot. Il savait que tous ceci aurait mal finit si il se serait interposé. Malefoy l'aurait encore plus détesté et Dumbledore aurait sûrement cru qu'il avait lui-même arrangé quelque chose dans cette affaire.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Se dirigeant vers sa table, Zacharie remarqua Evan Rosier. Un bandage entourant son bras, il semblait en meilleur état que la dernière fois. Néanmoins, un regard mauvais dans sa direction fit penser au Serpentard qu'il n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Pourtant il était là avec Malefoy à rire comme si rien n'était. Avec son agresseur.

Bellatrix discutait de manière furibonde avec ses deux sœurs. La dénommé Narcissia Black hochait lentement de la tête comme si elle ne croyait pas trop à ces paroles, alors que Andromeda approuvait furieusement les paroles de sa sœur.

Zacharie alla s'installer au bout de la table sans se préoccuper de plusieurs personnes qui le regardaient avec des yeux menaçants. Quelques secondes plus tard, Regulus, Terry et Kelen virent s'asssire à ses cotés. Sans demander la permission au Serpentard, les deux amis du petit Black pigèrent dans le bol que tenait Zacharie dans ses mains. Ce dernier fronça des sourcils.

Regulus n'était plus en colère contre lui?

J'ai entendu dire que tes relations s'amélioraient, siffla t-il en regardant son aîné dans les yeux, les doits croisé en dessous de son menton. Puis il jeta un regard dégoûté à Kelen qui se goinfrait de patates. Toutefois…rien ne sait améliorer avec Potter.

Zacharie lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

Écoute nous sommes tout de même à Pouldard les rumeurs circulent vite. Cet idiot à fait courir que c'était toi qui avait agressé l'infirmière…c'est-à-dire sa mère Dunst. Voila pourquoi il ta attaqué à la sortie du bureau. Son père faisait partie de cette brigade venue aidée la clinique.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas. Il comprenait désormais pourquoi, mais de quel droit cet auror et ce Potter pouvaient l'accuser? Refoulant sa rage, il dégusta un morceau de poulet.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas fait réagir le Serpentard, Regulus croisa ses petits bras. Il n'avait presque jamais réussi jusque là, à le faire bouger ou parler. Toutefois, il semblait l'apprécié pour l'avoir débarrassé de ses oreilles ratatinées.

J'ai vaguement entendu parler que Malefoy était satisfait que tu ne se mêle plus de ses choses et que tu tiennes ta langue il ta vu tantôt dans la forêt…

Temps mieux pour lui, scinda Zacharie en mangeant un morceau de gâteau.

Regulus roula des yeux avant que son regard se remplis de braise en voyant son frère passer devant lui.

Je le déteste, persifla t-il.

Tu n'ais pas le seul, fit Kelen en mastiquant sa bouche grande ouverte.

Dégoûté Zacharie se leva.

Je vais à mon cours.

Divination hein, fit Regulus avec un sourire malsain. Conduit toi bien, termina t-il énigmatique.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en quittant la salle.

Wynzar : Il faut que ça bouge c'est sur.

Thealie : Heureuse que tu apprécies ce chapitre. Oui Zac devient un peu plus sombre…

Orphée : TON Zacharie…Hrm…Hrm

Onarcula : Merci bien.

Zagan : Tu préférais des combats plus longs?

Mushu : Toute éventualité est possible.

Harana : Voldemort…Hmm peut-être qui sait?

David : Il va sûrement s'améliorer en duel.

Arathorn : Merci.

Isa : En faite je crois que tu as mal compris. Zac se déplace dans le corridor et il sent quelque approcher. Il se retourne et frappe James. Lucius qui cherchait Zacharie a vu la scène et Sirius avait sûrement suivi son ami. J'espère que c'est plus clair.

Hisoka : Pourquoi crois tu qu'il retrouverait la mémoire avec un détraqueur?

Underphoenix : Merci.

Sharo : Voila…voila :) :O).

Satya : Gentil de me laisser un review. Heureuse d'avoir de nouveau lecteur.

MissPotter : Tu ne crois pas que Dumbledore à de bonne raison de se méfier de la première personne venu qui a atterri dans l'enceinte de Pouldard alors que ses normalement impossible?


	14. Quelle vengeance?

**Disclamer** : Tout à J.K Rowling.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Zacharie se fait conduire par Malefoy dans le bureau de son directeur de maison. Lanzmaan l'oblige à participer a la ligue de duel et il abolit ses cours priver avec le professeur Stilson. Quelqu'un lui met un mot dans ses poches. Il va ensuite à ses cours ou il doit dessiner une harpie et la prof leur décrit un peu l'histoire du monstre. Lorsqu'il part de son cours, Zacharie voit Bellatrix et ses amis pousser une personne dans un ravin qui se blesse gravement. Le Serpentard décide de rien faire pour ne pas s'attirer d'autres ennuis. Il va ensuite manger et il discute un peu avec Regulus avant de repartir pour son prochain cours.

**Chapitre 14** : Quelle vengeance?

**Z**acharie flâna pendant quelques secondes dans les couloirs en regardant les tableaux et les décorations de Pouldard. Le sorcier se demandait bien pourquoi le petit Regulus tentait toujours de lui faire la conversation et l'aider. Il erra encore quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la tour d'astronomie en suivant un groupe de Pousouffle. Le plus grand des quatre se tourna vers Zacharie une fraction de seconde, le visage effrayé avant de chuchoter quelque chose à ses amis. Immédiatement ils se mirent à avancer à vive allure en jetant des petits regards effarouchés vers l'arrière.

Zacharie grinça des dents en leur jetant un regard noir. Ils devaient sûrement avoir entendu la rumeur comme quoi il avait attaqué la mère de Potter. Ce sale morveux…

Les ignorants avec talent Zacharie les dépassa rapidement pour gravir les escaliers et ensuite une échelle montant au plafond. La salle plutôt vaste avait des fenêtres fermées et seulement quelques lanternes brillaient pour procurer un peu de lumière. Zacharie avança entre deux estrades pour apercevoir au bout une grande table et un fauteuil. Il ni avait aucun Serpentard, seulement 2 Griffondor et un Serdaigle installé ensemble sur le premier pied d'estrade. Zacharie reconnut sur le champ Adrian qui était dans ses cours de potion et Syers le petit blond aux cheveux frisés.

Zacharie tourna les talons pour aller se placer seul sur l'autre estrade. Il remarqua les quatre Pousouffle qui allèrent s'asssire avec les autres. Les oubliant rapidement le Serpentard examina la petite table placée devant lui. Un parchemin noirci était accompagné d'une plume aux couleurs blanches et d'un encrier. Sûrement pour leur travail d'aujourd'hui.

Un bruit presque imperceptible s'avança à quelques pas de lui. Zacharie leva ses yeux et remarqua un homme âge dans les 80 ans. Habillé dans une grande robe noir trop ample pour lui il semblait encore plus maigre qu'à son habitude. Le visage ridé et le crâne chauve il se donnait un air de vautour. Les lèvres épaisses et les yeux bridés d'un noir profond le professeur scrutaient ses élèves sans gêne. Il alla s'installer dans son grand fauteuil et ses mains longues et effilées se posèrent sur la surface de son bureau. Malgré ces airs de vieillard, Zacharie sentit une puissance et une prestance étonnante s'émané de l'homme. Les gestes calculés et surtout félin il semblait encore très agile. Son nez très droit et long renifla l'air avec une certaine curiosité.

Je sens une nouvelle présence parmi nous, souffla t-il.

Zacharie s'attendait à une voix sifflante comme un serpent, mais ce fut un ton grave qui sortit de la bouche étrangement large. Les yeux sombres se tournèrent vers le Serpentard assis seul.

C'est vous le nouvel élève dont j'ai entendu parler, continua avec affirmation le professeur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant avec de poursuivre.

Appelé moi professeur Ershad.

Puis oubliant rapidement le nouvel arrivant il tourna son regard vers le fond de classe entre les deux tribunes.

Cette année est très importante pour vous et j'ai choisi que les meilleurs pour poursuivre l'apprentissage de la divination.

Zacharie tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle, mais aucune personne si trouvait.

Cette année sera encore plus difficile que les précédentes et les personnes qui ne seront pas capable de suivre mon enseignement seront dispensées de mon cours. Le directeur est au courant. Aucune autre chance ne sera donnée. Cela sera pénible au niveau psychologique et physique.

Le professeur prit une autre pause comme si il serait à bout de force.

Aujourd'hui nous allons commencés avec la feuille de Dakmah, mais ancêtres l'utilisaient pour connaître l'avenir et l'âme.

Zacharie jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin noirci. Il se demandait bien comment un simple bout de papier pourrait l'aider.

Ce simple bout de papier, poursuivi le professeur comme si il aurait lu les pensés du Serpentard, est produit dans un arbre très ancien appelé le Dakmah. Les sorciers ont découverts des propriétés très spéciales à ce végétal il y a des centaines d'années.

Il empoigna sa plume et les élèves firent de même.

Fermé les yeux, libéré votre esprit de toute chose et ne penser qu'a votre âme. Est-ce que vous la voyiez cette flamme ardente brûlant en vous? Cet éclat vous devez la chercher au plus profond de votre être. Lorsque vous pourriez la voir déposer votre plume sur le parchemin et dessiner ce que votre coeur vous murmure. L'âme contient les choses les plus intimes de votre personne, il est votre karma celui qui tout au long de votre vie capte chaque parcelle de vos expériences et ce sont ces expériences qui forgerons votre futur.

Zacharie tenta de faire le vide. Il essaya d'oublier sa venue, ses ennemis, ses professeurs, la pièce où il était situé et enfin qui il était lui-même. Une sorte de brouillard s'installa à l'intérieur de son corps et son esprit semblait s'engourdir rapidement. Le Serpentard se sentit tombé dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes plus tard.

La pièce était sombre et petite. Deux êtres si trouvaient. Un grand et élancé attaché au mur et un autre plus petit. L'homme attaché gémissait de terreur. Il semblait être en piteux état avec ses cheveux poivre et sel collés contre ses tempes, la lèvre fendu, le visage sale et le regard vague.

-Comment as-tu osé, vociféra le deuxième en infligeant un autre coup au visage de son prisonnier.

Ce dernier poussa un cri lorsque son nez cassa dans un bruit sonore. Le sang gicla sur sa robe ébène et trouée.

-Allez dit le moi comment tu as fait, continua t-il en envoyant un coup de pied dans le ventre qui respirait à vive allure. 

L'homme resta muet en serrant les dents tout en encaissant le coup.

-Comment as-tu osé, répéta t-il en frappant encore avec plus de force.

L'homme s'écroula sur le coté, les mains attachés. Il haletait rapidement.

-Ta fidélité pour une fois t'honore…

Le tortionnaire empoigna la crinière emmêlée avec fougue. Il frappa la tête de son prisonnier contre les pierres froides. Il la cogna si fermement que du sang coula et il perdit connaissance.

Le bourreau grogna et se releva avec un dédain prononcé. Le tortionnaire tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

-Tu vas regretté d'être venu au monde…il va te tuer, te torturer, mais avant il va me laisser un peu jouer avec toi. 

L'homme tourna sa tête et regarda son prisonnier qui avait repris conscience. Pendant une fraction de seconde un élan de pitié passa à travers ses yeux.

C'est finit.

Zacharie se sentit aspirer à travers le plancher a vive allure. Le Serpentard bascula de sa chaise le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle haletant et les yeux aussi gros que des billes. Il avait chaud. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres étudiants qui étaient dans la même position. Couché sur le sol, le regard affolé.

Je veux que vous essayiez de déchiffrer votre travail pour le prochain cours et faite une recherche sur le papier Dakmah. Vous pouvez disposer. Ne faite aucun effort pour ce soir. Si vous vous sentez mal peut-être que cela va vous poussez à faire la recherche le plus rapidement possible.

Le professeur se leva avec lenteur et quitta la pièce en laissant ses élèves encore muet de stupéfaction. Zacharie leva les yeux vers ses compagnons de classe qui semblaient trempés de sueur et encore secoués. L'enseignant les avaient laisser dans un état critique.

Charles tu vas bien, siffla Adrian en l'aidant à se relever.

Ce dernier semblait encore plus assommé que ses autres compagnons. Il hocha lentement de la tête avant de passer une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds frisés.

Ca va Madelyne, grogna t-il, perturbé d'être tombé sur le plancher et d'avoir montré un moment de faiblesse.

Zacharie qui avait extrêmement mal à sa cicatrice laissa ses doits vagabonder sur son front. Le Serpentard se demandait bien pourquoi cette blessure le faisait souffrir et surtout qu'elle avait été ce rêve étrange. Le sorcier se rappelait seulement de deux hommes. Un grand et l'autre plus petit. Il y avait eu aussi un moment ou l'un des deux avait été torturé. Zacharie se pencha sur le parchemin, peut-être qu'il pourrait lui apprendre quelque chose.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils de stupéfaction.

Il regarda une fois de plus ses compagnons de classe pour voir leur réaction vis-à-vis leur parchemin. Certain tentait encore de reprendre leur souffle, alors que d'autre regardait avec étonnement leur travail.

Regardé, fit une Pousouffle en montrant son parchemin.

Zacharie l'examina de loin. Le dessin représentait une tête ressemblant à sa propriétaire. Le visage ovale, la bouche mince, le menton fuyant et les cheveux courts, néanmoins les yeux étaient arrachés. L'étudiante avait lacéré une partie de son dessin.

Je vais perdre les yeux, murmura t-elle, effrayé et le visage livide.

Une de ses amies secoua sa tête avec lourdeur, elle aussi semblait affaiblit.

Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas prendre les prémonitions à la lettre, répliqua la sorcière en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil.

Zacharie qui en avait assez entendu quitta l'estrade rapidement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'échelle qu'il descendit rapidement avant de faire de même avec les escaliers. Le sorcier regarda son parchemin. Il ne fallait pas prendre les choses à la lettre pensa t-il. Un mot avait été écrit à plusieurs reprises. Au moins mille fois. On avait presque de la difficulté à le déchiffrer, mais Zacharie le voyait ce mot : Vengeance.

Le Serpentard se dirigea vers la salle principale le cœur lourd. Pourquoi? Une vengeance…Est-ce qu'il voulait faire payer quelqu'un? Oui…Potter…Peut-être…enfin…il le détestait, mais pas assez pour le haïr profondément. Il ne voulait pas blesser quelqu'un et surtout ne pas s'abaisser à ces mangemorts comme tous les sorciers les appelaient.

Zacharie leva les yeux vers une fenêtre. La nuit tombait. Le cours avait semblé duré quelques minutes à peine. Le sorcier longea les couloirs en évitant plusieurs élèves qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Il du même sauter pardessus une armure qui avait tendu son pied pour le faire trébucher. Le Serpentard laissa paraître un visage de marbre, mais au fond ces actions contre lui le touchaient profondément. Depuis sont arrivé tout le monde le haïssait.

Si ce n'est pas notre cher Dunst, siffla une voix derrière lui.

Le Serpentard continua d'avancer comme si rien n'était. Il savait à qui cette voix appartenait, néanmoins aujourd'hui il n'avait aucunement besoins d'une dispute. Depuis le cours avec le professeur Ershad le sorcier se sentait épuisé et sa cicatrice était encore douloureuse.

Tu es sourd peut-être, continua la dite voix qui approchait rapidement.

Le sorcier se tourna. Evan Rosier se tenait devant lui. Le bras toujours attaché dans une écharde, une bosse violette sur le front et la joue lacérée, il semblait dans un piteux état. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres.

J'ai entendu dire que tu aurais attaqué la mère de Potter, continua t-il, et que tu serais allié au serviteur des ténèbres.

Les cheveux d'un rouge vif semblait aujourd'hui plus long et ses yeux jaune scrutait le Serpentard avec une certaine curiosité remplit d'hésitation. Zacharie pensait que le sorcier ne pouvait pas être si odieux au fond de lui-même. Il semblait en ce moment si humain.

Et toi que crois-tu, demanda Zacharie en fixant dans les yeux le Serpentard.

Evan resta silencieux un moment. Il semblait avoir oublier ses anciennes querelles avec le nouvel étudiant.

Je crois que tu n'ais pas assez puissant pour avoir affronter deux mangemorts, j'estimes que ce n'est que baliverne et que Potter n'est qu'un fils de pute, fit il en terminant dans un rire amusé.

Zacharie laissa un très léger sourire vogué sur ses lèvres. Evan et lui était au moins d'accord pour une chose. Il détestait tout les deux le Griffondor. Toutefois, le Serpentard resta sur ses gardes, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Evan semblait si neutre avec lui.

Au revoir Dunst…fait attention à toi, dit Evan en tournant les talons, le regard impassible.

Le sorcier le regarda partir. Cette histoire paraissait étrange.

Le voyant tourner au bout du couloir, Zacharie s'avança en direction de la grande salle. Le sorcier se demandait pourquoi le comportement des Serpentards pouvait changer d'un moment à l'autre. Un seul mot apparu dans son esprit : Manipulation. Continuant de marcher à grande vitesse Zacharie entra en collision. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et ses bouquins se dispersèrent alentour de son corps. Le Serpentard qui n'avait presque rien ressentit se pencha pour ramasser les volumes.

ON FAIT ATTENTION QUAND ON MARCHE, hurla la jeune femme encore étalé sur le plancher, ET QUAND ON FONCE DANS QUELQU'UN ON L'AIDE À SE RELEVER.

Zacharie qui se sentait embarrassé d'avoir oublier de l'aider empoigna la main de la sorcière. Ces cheveux auburn légèrement déplacés, les joues en feu, le regard mauvais et de petite taille, elle semblait avoir un caractère assez féroce.

Le sorcier la reconnu aussitôt. C'était la jeune femme qui avait essayé d'empêcher Potter et Black d'attaquer Severus et qui l'avait aussi réveillé.

Furieuse elle empoigna ses livres et sans lui jeter un regard, elle quitta rapidement l'endroit avec de grandes enjambées. Zacharie la regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Staya : Merci de ton message, ça fait toujours plaisir.

00000000000000000

Sharo : Et bien la suite est maintenant. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais parfois les études passe avant tout.

00000000000000000

Mushu : J'essaye de ne pas trop faire sombre. Je sais que certaine personne n'apprécie pas trop. Et pour ta proposition il est vrai que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée.

00000000000000000

Orphée Potter : Bon c'est d'accord je te le prête pour une nuit. Une seule ;).

00000000000000000

Underphoenix : Je crois bien t'avoir déçu une fois de plus pour la vitesse. J'en suis navré, mais je suis rarement chez moi…seulement la fin de semaine et l'étude passe souvent en premier.

00000000000000000

Alinem : Merci de ton petit mot.

00000000000000000

Thealie : Plus sombre peut-être…mais je me retiens un peu. Vous semblez moins apprécié quand c'est le cas.

00000000000000000

Onarcula : Merci pour ton message, c'est très plaisant à lire.

00000000000000000

Harana : Notre petit Zacharie vient d'avoir une collision frontal avec Lily…peut-être une futur amitié qui sait? Si non il est vrai qu'il n'est pas vraiment apprécié.

00000000000000000

Fanou : Si il te fait marrer temps mieux et pour tes suppositions tu vas sûrement le savoir plus loin.

00000000000000000

Elaur : Oui Dumbledore est du genre à laisser une deuxième chance je crois, mais peut-être qu'il voulait seulement tester Zacharie?

00000000000000000

La rose de minuit : Je suis toujours disposé à écouter des critique si c'est fait de façons neutre et sans d'agressivité. Donc voila je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils. Merci.

00000000000000000

Greg : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu écris des reviews quand tu veux. Si tu n'as pas le temps je ne te blâmera pas. C'est sur que c'est dommage et que ça fait plaisir, mais même moi parfois je n'ai pas le temps pour répondre. C'est humain. Merci pour ta review.

00000000000000000

Ratoton : Merci.

00000000000000000

Luna-la-lunatique : Heureuse que tu apprécis mon histoire.

00000000000000000

Lyly Black : Et je ne crois pas que les choses sont toutes prêtes à s'arranger.


	15. Expulsion

Je voulais dire un petit mot avant le début de votre lecture. J'avais abandonné cette fic pendant très longtemps. J'avais perdu le goût d'écrire, de lire, le temps me manquait etc.

J'avais beaucoup de problèmes. J'ai un peu honte de moi de recommencer à écrire après tout ce temps. Surtout que j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu énormément la main. Je suis très rouillé. Je suis désolé aussi d'avoir déçu ceux qui aimaient ma fanfiction.

J'ai essayé de me corriger un peu et de suivre les conseils qui m'ont été donné. Il faut dire par contre que je n'ai jamais été très doué pour me corriger. J'ai relu et relu ce chapitre…Je me demandais sans arrête si je devais le poster ou non.

J'ai du refaire tout mon dossier sur l'histoire. Depuis le temps j'ai changé d'ordinateur et tous a été à la poubelle. N'hésitez pas pour les commentaires constructifs.

Je suis déjà entrain d'écrire le chapitre suivant.

Merci de votre compréhension…mais je comprendrais si la plus part ne reviendrait pas.

**Disclamer** : Tout à J.K Rowling.

**Expulsion**

Zacharie retourna tranquillement dans sa salle préoccupée par tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulé en très peu de temps. Le rêve, Malefoy, Potter, son rendez-vous à la bibliothèque, l'altercation avec les mangemorts, la ligue de duel…Il fronça ses sourcils en murmurant le mot de passe qui donnait accès à la pièce. Il n'avait presque pas eu le temps de penser à son arrivé à Pouldard. Le sorcier monta péniblement les marches qui menaient à sa salle de bain. Il laissa couler l'eau pendant quelques minutes avant de s'y glisser et de fermer les yeux. Le Serpentard se contenta de regarder le plafond poussiéreux pendant de longues minutes.

Zacharie enfila sa robe de sorcier. Ce bain l'avait revigorer et il désirait allez faire des recherches à la bibliothèque. Ce qu'il avait vu en cours de divination pourrait peut-être l'aider à recouvrir la mémoire ? Du moins l'éclaircir un peu. Les quelques élèves qu'il rencontra en chemin lui jetèrent quelques regards à la dérobés. Zacharie serra les poings et accéléra l'allure.

La bibliothèque était étrangement bondée en cette fin de soirée. Des étudiants de tous âges vaquaient à leur occupation sans entrain. Recommencer l'année était toujours difficile pour tous les élèves. Zacharie demanda de l'aide à la bibliothécaire qui lui indiqua le fond de la pièce avec un air étrangement pincé. Le vert et argent fouilla dans une étagère poussiéreuse. Elle semblait ne pas avoir été visité depuis fort longtemps. Après quelques minutes il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit livre à la couverture verdâtre.

-Il semble toujours si certain de lui, murmura une voix amusée, mais il est gentil.

-Oui, grogna une autre personne en refermant son grimoire.

-Tu comptes vraiment lire tout ça ?

Zacharie se pencha sur le côté pour observer. Curieusement, il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu ces deux voix. Andromeda et Severus discutaient retranchés au fond de la bibliothèque. Ce dernier passa sa longue main dans ses cheveux à l'aspect graisseux et grommela pour toute réponse en se levant. Sans un mot il quitta la jeune fille qui soupira devant le comportement parfois si étrange du Serpentard.

-Au revoir Severus, lança t-elle sarcastique en refermant elle aussi son livre, j'aime beaucoup parlé avec toi. Surtout quand tu me quittes sans un mot.

Rogue ignore le commentaire et dépassa Zacharie sans le remarquer. Le Serpentard suivit les traces de Severus pour retourner dans la pièce centrale. Il n'avait pas envie de rester avec Andromeda.

-Zacharie.

En fronçant ses sourcils, le vert et argent se tourna en direction de la voix. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur que la dernière fois. C'était la rouquine avec qui il était entré en collision. La Griffondor entouré de ses amies le dévisageait curieusement. Depuis longtemps elle désirait lui parler. Elle se leva.

-Tu te souviens de moi ? C'est bien ton prénom n'est-ce pas ?

Ses amies gloussèrent. Ce geste parue puérile aux yeux du Serpentard qui leur jeta un regard glacé. Elles semblèrent se ratatiner sur place en voyant Zacharie les dévisager de la sorte.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'elles. J'ai été forcé d'être placé avec eux pour le cours de métamorphose, murmura t-elle en l'empoignant par le bras afin de l'éloigner. Elles sont un peu idiotes.

-Beaucoup je dirais, répliqua le Serpentard avec sa franchise habituelle.

Embellissant encore davantage ses traits, un sourire blanc étira son visage. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé drôle.

-Je me nomme Lily Evans, fit t-elle en tendant sa main. Zacharie la serra doucement ne sachant comment réagir avec la Griffondor.

Elle replaça ses cheveux auburn et bouclés derrière son dos.

-Tu allais souper, demanda t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son dos.

Ses coéquipières pour le travail de métamorphose semblaient plus préoccuper par sa conversation que pour le devoir. Exaspérée, elle entraîna le Serpentard à l'écart.

-Oui j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais pour le cours de divination.

-Je t'accompagne alors.

Zacharie fronça ses sourcils. Lily empoignait déjà ses livres. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre mot à dire. Elle avait prit la décision sans son consentement. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas qu'elle l'accompagne, néanmoins la jeune femme aurait pu tout de même attendre d'avoir son accord.

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la bibliothèque sous le regard curieux de plusieurs étudiants. Le nouveau Serpentard et Lily Evans ensemble ? Voila qui était étrange. La plus part des personnes évitaient les Serpentards et encore davantage ce nouveau qui n'aspirait pas la confiance.

-Tu viens d'où par simple curiosité, demanda t-elle en traînant à grande peine son sac remplit de grimoires et de parchemins.

-De l'Allemagne et toi d'Angleterre je suppose.

-Logique, répliqua t-elle amusée.

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage si souvent glacial.

-Tu sais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait secouru Severus Rogue et je désirais te remercier encore. James Potter et Sirius Black sont les pires tares de Griffondor, siffla t-elle ne pouvant cacher le profond mépris que lui inspirait les deux élèves.

-C'est tout simplement normal. Je n'aimerais pas que quelqu'un s'acharne de la sorte sur moi.

-Et moi je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir entré dedans.

-C'était toi ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué. J'étais très pressé.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Arrivé devant la grande salle ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Zacharie sentit des regards se posés sur lui. Ce qu'il tenta d'ignorer de son mieux. Il alla s'installer comme à son habitude au côté de Regulus qui semblait avoir une conversation glaciale avec Severus.

-Pense ce que tu veux petit idiot, lâcha Rogue de sa voix la plus perfide.

Regulus frappa la table de son poing laissant transparaître toute la colère dont il était capable. Terry et Keren sursautèrent. Les personnes assises à leur côté commençaient à s'agiter nerveusement.

-Je vais te…te…, bégaya Regulus qui commençait à perdre ses moyens.

-Tu vas quoi ? Cingla Severus en se levant de toute sa hauteur.

Regulus sembla être sur le point de répliquer, puis il se ravisa, jetant des regards furieux aux autres Serpentards qui l'observaient. Zacharie ne les avait jamais vu au tant en colère. Il décida de les ignorer et de se servir dans le plat de poissons à l'aspect douteux. Rogue se laissa tomber sur son banc en grognant, les joues en feu. Ses lèvres dessinaient un horrible rictus.

-C'était un spectacle très intéressant cousin, siffla une voix sarcastique.

Zacharie avala son jus de citrouille. Il devina sans trop de mal à qui cette voix appartenait. Elle apparaissait toujours lorsqu'il ne fallait pas.

-Ferme la Bellatrix, rugit Regulus qui était déjà à cran, je n'ai pas besoins de tes commentaires. Ils sont bien inutiles à mes yeux.

Celle-ci ricana. Puis sans que personne ne puisse agir elle empoigna les cheveux de Regulus qui retint tant bien que mal un cri de couleur. Elle écrasa le visage sur la table. Des étudiants de la table voisine commençaient à se retourner et murmurer légèrement effarés du comportement de la jeune femme. Ils étaient désormais habitués à son tempérament agressif et quelque peu singulier, mais de la à frapper son cousin. Regulus resta immobile jetant un regard mauvais à Bellatrix, la défiant du regard. Elle se pencha.

-Ne me ridiculise plus jamais tu entends. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer de quoi je suis capable. Petit crétin, elle releva la tête brusquement et caressa les cheveux changeant de comportement brusquement. Je suis contente d'avoir cette conversation avec toi très cher cousin.

-Moi aussi je serais heureux d'avoir une conversation, siffla Lanzmaan qui venait d'apparaître le visage rougit par la colère.

Zacharie qui s'était levé pour repousser Bellatrix se tourna vers le professeur de potion. Celui pointa son doit en direction de la porte en fronçant ses sourcils épais et broussailleux.

-Dans mon bureau immédiatement, rugit t-il ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs regardaient désormais la scène. McGonagall avait les lèvres pincées et Dumbledore dévisageait Bellatrix. Son regard semblait exprimé de la colère, mais aussi de la tristesse. Bellatrix rigola cruellement. Elle quitta ensuite la grande salle sous les murmures effrayés. La plus part des étudiants avait déjà murmuré qu'elle était folle et ce qu'elle venait de faire confirmait leurs paroles.

-Mr Black je vous veux dans mon bureau demain matin.

Lanzmaan tourna les talons et quitta la salle. Severus qui avait été en colère après Regulus il y a à peine quelques secondes secouait sa tête en signe de désapprobation. Zacharie qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'agir pour aider le Serpentard se laissa tomber sur le banc. Regulus avait le visage éraflé et rougis. Dignement il replaça ses cheveux et continua de manger comme si rien n'était. Les Serpentards l'imitèrent en signe de solidarité. Par contre les trois autres maisons bavardaient avec un certain enthousiaste de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce serait un sujet croustillant pendant encore un temps.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans un silence pesant pour les Serpentards. Zacharie termina son repas et alla se coucher sans un mot. A son grand bonheur les corridors étaient vides.

Le lendemain matin le Serpentard se leva tôt pour aller manger. Il attrapa quelques muffins et alla se promener à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se réveiller. Sortir de Pouldard, des ces murs, des ces classes le réconfortait un peu. Il respira à plein poumon en observant le lac d'un noir profond. Zacharie s'installa sur le gazon afin de manger sa nourriture en silence. Il observa sa bague en or d'un air pensif. C'était un parent qui lui avait acheté ? Un ami ?

Il soupira d'amertume en pensant à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait aller voir Dumbledore et lui poser des questions qu'il traînait depuis maintenant trop longtemps. Zacharie désirait quitter cet endroit. Quitter Pouldard, Malefoy, les professeurs…Le Serpentard ramena ses genoux contre son front. Il finirait bien par découvrir la vérité. Dumbledore et tous ceux qui avaient douté de lui devraient s'excuser.

-Tient…tient…Dunst ! S'exclama une voix froide.

Zacharie jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Sirius Black était accompagné d'une jeune femme. C'était une Pousoufle avec de longs cheveux noir. Elle souriait pour cacher son inquiétude. Le Serpentard reprit un air impassible essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son mépris.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, siffla t-il en se levant pour le dépasser.

Black lui fit un croche-pied. Un sourire narquois défigurait son visage habituellement très beau. Zacharie trébucha sur le sol essayant tant bien que mal de se r'attraper. Il tomba à genoux sur une roche qui troua son pantalon et déchira sa peau. Malgré la douleur, il serra les dents et se releva.

-Allez fils de pute vient te battre, rugit Black en pointant sa baguette sur le sorcier d'un air menaçant.

Zacharie se retourna. Son visage laissait transparaître toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs jours. Le Griffondor resta surpris un bref moment habitué de le voir normalement si calme et inexpressif. S'attaquer à sa famille c'était trop. D'un bond il se jeta férocement sur son ennemi. Black n'avait pas imaginé qu'ils se seraient battus à mains nus. Surpris il reçut le coup de poing en plein visage. Le nez craqua et forma un angle bizarre. Du sang commença à couler rapidement. Zacharie continua de le frapper de toutes ses forces. Il n'entendit pas la Pousoufle hurler d'arrêter. Le sorcier lui assena encore plusieurs coups immobilisant le Griffondor.

-ARRÊTE !

La voix transperça son crâne. La douleur fut tellement insupportable qu'il se roula sur le côté à moitié assommé. Le Griffondor gisait à ses côtés recouverts de sang. Il distingua faiblement une silhouette grassouillette qui hurlait. Un visage se pencher sur lui puis le noir…

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de lui rendre visite, dit Mrs Pomfresh en bloquant le passage aux deux visiteurs.

-Ce n'est pas notre problème, nasilla le premier. On veut juste savoir comment il va.

Offusqué l'infirmière fut sur le point de refuser.

-D'accord. 5 minutes pas plus, dit-elle en employant son ton le plus sévère. N'essayez pas de le réveiller.

Elle referma les rideaux derrières le patient et ses deux visiteurs.

-Il n'est pas du tout amoché, commenta Severus en grognant. Ce n'est pas le cas de Black.

-Lui il est peu bien allé au diable, ricana Regulus en s'appuyant sur les barreaux du lit.

Il secoua brusquement Zacharie omettant les ordres de l'infirmière. Le Serpentard fronça ses sourcils et ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Une douleur affreuse lui martelait les tempes. Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison de son état.

-Je…

-Attend laisse moi deviner, commenta Regulus, tu ne te souviens plus pourquoi tu es là.

Zacharie hocha lentement de la tête et referma ses yeux tellement il avait mal.

-Et bien d'après les dirent de Camélie…la Pousoufle toi et Sirius vous vous êtes disputés. Il t'a insulté et tu aurais disjoncté. Tu l'as complètement défiguré. Il est couché et est incapable de parler depuis. Nous sommes vendredi matin.

Severus acquiesça de la tête devant les dirent du Serpentard. Le sorcier avait hésité avant d'accompagner Regulus à l'infirmerie, mais il avait une dette depuis la fameuse journée où Zacharie l'avait aidé.

-Personne n'avait jamais osé lever la main dessus, ricana méchamment sentant la bonne humeur le submerger. Ce qui était très rare. Dumbledore est entrain de parler avec les professeurs. Ils pensent vous expulser tous les deux. Lanzmaan et Stilson t'adorent. Surtout que tu lui as sauvé la vie. Il sera peut-être question d'une simple suspension de quelques jours. Tu ne serais pas le premier.

-C'est le temps de partir.

Pomfresh venait d'ouvrir le rideau.

-Je vous avait avertit de ne pas le déranger, persifla t-elle de mauvaise humeur, Déguerpissez avant que je vous mettes la main dessus.

Severus se leva très peu inquiet et salua le Serpentard d'un bref hochement de tête suivit de Regulus. L'infirmière sortit un flacon de sa poche et le versa dans un verre sur la table de chevet.

-Buvez tout.

Zacharie empoigna le verre et ingurgita le produit en plissant son nez. Il avait un goût affreux. Il avait déjà prit cette potion le jour de son arrivé. C'était un tonifiant. Lentement le produit fit son effet. Le liquide réchauffa son corps.

-Je peux me lever ?

L'infirmière le tata et observa sa température ainsi que son genou.

-C'est bien. Vous devez allez voir le professeur Lanzmaan.

Le Serpentard revêtit doucement ses vêtements très peu ravi d'aller voir le maître des potions. Ce n'était pas une rencontre qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène d'ici. Zacharie pensa soudainement à ce qu'il ferait si il serait expulsé. Il partirait…et tenterait de chercher sa famille. Mais si il n'en avait pas ?

-Au revoir.

L'infirmière lui adressa un bref signe de la tête. Il passa devant un lit dissimulé derrière des rideaux blancs. Ce devait être Sirius Black. Zacharie sortit de la pièce le visage impassible. Tout le château devait être au courrant de la dispute plutôt sanglante. Si la plus part l'évitait déjà il n'essaya même pas de s'imaginer comment les élèves réagiraient maintenant. La réaction de Bellatrix devait paraître comme une petite bévue désormais.

Il croisa en chemin quelques personnes qui chuchotèrent sur son passage. Son allure ne devait pas aider. Sa barbe avait poussé, ses vêtements étaient défaits et ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air de mendiant.

Le sous-sol était glacé à cette heure matinale. Zacharie cogna à la porte.

-Vous pouvez entrer, grogna le maître des potions.

Sans étonnement Zacharie aperçu Lanzmaan, Stilson et Haussmann. Ils étaient tous les trois assis derrière le bureau. Le cachot semblait encore plus glacial qu'à son habitude. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal semblait fort perplexe. Des effluves pestilentiels s'échappaient de quelques chaudrons. Le Serpentard affronta le regard froid et dur du maître des potions. Il n'allait pas se laisser démonter. Sans se faire prier, désormais habituer, Zacharie s'installa dans la chaise en face des trois instituteurs qui le dévisageait.

-Alors, beugla le vieux professeur de très mauvaise humeur. Il examinait d'un air calculateur son élève qui le regardait avec effronterie. J'attends des explications.

-Il n'y a aucune explication, répliqua Zacharie retenant difficilement ses propos sanglants.

-C'est tout, demanda Haussmann qui avait les bras croisé et un regard dur qui contrastait avec son visage. Vous dîtes qu'il n'y a aucune explication ? Vous avez peut-être attaqué Mr Black sans raison ?

Zacharie dévia son regard en direction de la femme.

-Les faits qui ont été dit par Camélie sont véridiques. Il m'a blessé au genou, il a insulté ma famille et j'ai tabassé ce Griffondor. Et ce sans remord.

Lanzmaan sourcilla furieusement. Le rouge monta rapidement à ses joues. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur approchant son visage de celui de son élève.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez cassé son nez et qu'il lui manque désormais des dents. Et ce sans remord, s'injuria le professeur à bout de nerf.

Zacharie ressentait en effet quelques remords. Il regrettait même. Il n'aurait pas du agir de la sorte, mais il n'avait pas su se retenir.

-C'est vrai j'éprouve du remord, avoua t-il finalement. Vous voulez que j'aille ramper devant lui pour m'excuser de l'avoir presque tué ?

-Merci Dunst vous avez dit ce que nous voulions entendre. Nous savons enfin un peu de vos pensés. Vous êtes suspendu pour une période de trois semaines. Vous exagérez un peu en disant que vous l'avez presque tué. Il est abîmé…mais il sera de nouveau sur pied dans quelques jours. Vous devez quitter Pouldard demain matin, dit Stilson à grand regret. Si après trois semaines vous désirez revenir nous allons vous accueillir. Certain avec joie et d'autre non. Allez faire vos valises et dire au revoir à vos amis.

Le Serpentard se leva sans un mot et sans un regard de plus en direction des seuls professeurs qui avaient de l'affection pour lui. Surtout Lanzmaan et Stilson qui avaient plaidés férocement en sa faveur. Lanzmaan qui défendait sa qualité d'élève. La plus part des autres professeurs trouvaient étrange de le voir s'attacher aussi rapidement à un étudiant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Stilson avait plaidé qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Ceci avait considérablement baissé sa peine qui aurait du s'échelonner sur un mois minimum.

-Bonne chance.

Zacharie ferma la porte derrière lui sans colère. Elle l'avait quitté tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Il traversa rapidement les corridors jusqu'à la salle des Serpentards pour aller chercher les derniers effets qui lui restait. Tous se tournèrent dans sa direction. Malefoy se leva de sa haute stature. Ses longs cheveux et son visage hautain exprimaient une certaine joie. Il commença à applaudir des mains suivies de ses amis et des autres Serpentards. Certains sifflaient et tapaient du pied. Zacharie resta muet.

-Ne fait pas cette tête Dunst. On ne peut qu'applaudir celui qui a cassé celle de Black, dit Evan Rosier en s'avance dans sa direction. Alors tu as eu quoi comme pénitence ?

-Trois semaines d'expulsion, répondit Zacharie qui ne savait pas comment agir.

-Seulement ça, répliqua t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ils ne t'ont pas fait honneur.

Evan l'invita proche du feu. Tous les amis de Malefoy si trouvaient. Narcissa se tenait à l'écart ne sachant pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non. Elle n'aimait pas ce Zacharie Dunst et cette hostilité semblait être réciproque entre les deux sorciers. Zacharie ressentait un profond dédain pour la sorcière.

-Tu vas allez chez tes parents pendant ce temps, demanda Atonin curieux et oubliant son animosité dont il avait fait preuve depuis quelques jours.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Zacharie qui sentait la tension palpant. Il n'aimait pas cette situation. Ce n'était pas leur genre d'être aussi gentil. Quelque chose ne marchait pas.

-Tu as oublié notre rendez-vous Dunst, demanda froidement Lucius en plantant son regard dans celui du Serpentard. A la lisière ?

Zacharie s'en rappelait parfaitement et il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'intention d'y aller. Intégrer le cercle intime de Malefoy le laissait froid.

-Oui je vais venir, fit t-il.

Le Serpentard retint à grand peine son visage consterné. Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer ces mots.

-On se revoit Samedi alors, dit Malefoy en se laissant choir avec grâce dans un fauteuil.

Zacharie quitta la salle pour grimper les escaliers. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Ce n'était pas normal. Son comportement l'effrayait légèrement. Il fit rapidement ses bagages en prenant bien soins de ne rien oublier. Les quelques effets qui lui restaient étaient dans sa deuxième chambre. Presque rien. Il préférait tout de même allez les chercher pour le lendemain. En descendant à la salle principale les Serpentards lui jetèrent quelques regards curieux. S'attendaient t-ils à un autre spectacle ? Zacharie leur jeta un regard furieux en quittant le dortoir. Il devait aller se coucher pour se lever tôt le lendemain matin.

--

Et bien voila peut-être que ce chapitre vous à déçu…j'espère que non :O). Je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour l'autre chapitre. Elie, Mademoiselle Mime, nushan ynis, the dark lord, mumy, aiedail, mushu1, jenni944, tchaye, lunathelunatique, Ratonton, Isa-Syn, daniet qui m'a laissé des commentaires constructifs et que j'ai essayé de suivre, gigiblue, Arathorn, ayuluna, Ocaora, Thealie, Thealie, Sharo. L.S, edge, greg83 et mushu. J'ai oublié quelqu'un ?


End file.
